Broken Lullaby
by TheParadoxGlitch
Summary: Formally ShatteredSoul56! Only 5 years old and already terrified. Little Yugi longs to feel love. Broken, beaten, spiraling into a world of madness and found by a cop named Yami. ON HOLD!
1. Invisible Tears

I do not own YGO!  
  
Blood mixed sweat trickled down the small boy's neck. Whimpering he pressed him self against the cold hard wall. Hands raised to protect his small and bloodied face. Innocent screams muffled by each painful blow. Knocking the wind out of him and spiraling him to the floor. Tears leaked from his tired eyes.  
  
"You bastard! How dare you get me fired! You stupid good for nothing piece of shit! Get back down stairs! NOW!" Yugi whimpered and dragged his soar and beaten body down the stairs. He was not allowed to come up unless he 'father' called him up.  
  
Yugi Jakari lived with his biological father and his loyal dog. The dog's name was Butch and was a rottweiler. The dog had been trained to catch criminals and his father, James, had stole him. So when ever Yugi tried to run away he always sicked the dog. Yugi was completely terrified of dogs and all other animals. If a mouse would wander in the basement where he was kept he usually had suppressed a scream. Terrible tremors shook Yugi's body if an animal was in his view. The dog was treated with loyalty and was loved by the family. He also lived with his stepmother and her son. Her son Ws also Yugi's father's son so that made them half brothers.  
  
Danny always likes getting Yugi in trouble. Danny was 7 years old while Yugi was 5. Since he was older he got to hurt his younger brother, right? It made since because he was the youngest, all the troubles were astound upon him. He was there stress reliever and scapegoat. He spent most of the time in the basement while Danny played in the sun with his friends. Smiling and laughing. Those words were always so foreign to him.  
It was now winter and freezing out. The basement had tons of leaks from old and broken pipes. The windows were smashed open when Danny was playing and 'accidentally' broke them. Yugi shivered as a cool breeze swept through the air and went through his Swiss cheese clothes. Yugi crawled up in a tighter ball hugging himself. Tears made their way down his cheeks. The tears that no one ever saw. His innocent invisible tears streamed down his cheeks stinging as the cool wind hit them.  
  
His screams always silent and tears always invisible. It's not that they don't see them they just don't care. Yugi had learned not to trust for if he did it would be broken. He learned to not feel for if he did the pain only intensifies. He became numb and frightened of the world around him. Every movement made frightened the small boy.  
  
His stomach twisted in pain, as he smelt food being cooked. Today was Thanksgiving and there was a delicious turkey on the table ready to eat. Yugi whiped away his tears and sniffled. The numbing of his body slowly made him drowsy. He closed his eyes and blocked out everything escaping into his mind for the time being.  
  
In his mind and dreams he pictured himself flying away from the pain. Flying away and stay among the soft clouds. Lay on the clouds and sleep forever. His eyes would twinkle with happiness as he closed them into the eternal sleep. Innocent dreams started to fade away, as did the hopes and dreams he once had for himself. He wanted to become some great like a fireman. Some one to help and protect those in need like him. So they wouldn't have to suffer like he did.  
  
Just then the door slammed open.  
  
"Brat get up here NOW!" Yugi opened his groggy eyes and limped up the stairs. "Get out you're stinking up the house! Go shovel the snow it's getting too high!" He said throwing the boy out the door. "And if it isn't done by the time we are done eating I'll come out there a kill you with my own hands."  
  
Kill me? That was said too often it had lost its meaning. He always threatened him with killing him. He ignored it and limped barefoot to the shed. He grabbed the shovel and dragged it too the front of the house. It had been a while since he had been outside but now he wished he were inside because the cold was unbearable.  
  
Yugi looked into the house. He saw them laughing and smiling. Danny was being hugged and kissed then fed some more turkey. He smiled and ate away filling his already fat stomach. Yugi's stomach growled and as Yugi kept watching the scene. Then James realized Yugi was watching and walked over to the window and closed the curtain. Yugi continued shoveling. Moving around warmed him up a little. And I mean a little because of the fierce winds. Yugi's hands went numb that he couldn't even hold the shovel. It slid from his hands and fell to the snow covered ground.  
  
After a few hours his father turned out the lights and they all headed to bed. Yugi stood by the door and curled into a ball. Heaving one last sigh before letting the coldness consume him.  
  
Yami a proud policeman was scouting the area. Looking for anyone causing trouble. He had his headlights on as his look through this quiet neighborhood. He saw a hump of something in front of a door. He thought it was a dog and went up. He walked up and got a closer look...A CHILD?!  
  
Ya I know cliffy! Review and I'll continue! PLEZ R&R THANX! 


	2. Broken Child

A CHILD?!  
  
'What is a child doing here in the cold?' Yami thought. He turned the child over. 'He looks just like me.' Yami snapped from his daydreaming and lifted the small child. 'He is so light. He should be heavier he probably doesn't weigh more than an infant or one years old.' Yami realized how cold he was. There was no jacket nothing except the light soaked clothes in his back. 'No this child is too cold.' Yami took off his jacket and wrapped it around the child. The child made no sign of life. No shivering...no nothing. This worried Yami and sent him in a panic. He ran the child to his car and turned on his light and sirens. 'He need's to go to a hospital now!' He turned on the heater hoping he would warm up. 'What happened?' Yami had a million thoughts running through his head.  
  
Reaching the hospital Yami carried the little boy in.  
  
"Please someone help me! I found him in the cold and I don't even know if he is breathing!" A nurse and doctor ran over to his and took the small child. They laid him on a stretcher and rushed him in the ICU. Yami sat down in the waiting room knowing if he went home he would be troubled by the thoughts of the small child.  
  
Yami sighed and rubbed his temples. One of the nurses came out.  
  
"Um sir?"  
  
"Yami Moto."  
  
"Oh yes Yami could I ask you a few questions?" Yami nodded. "Ok how do you know this boy?"  
  
"I don't. I was on my usual rounds and I saw him lying in front of a house. At first I thought he was a dog but once I realized he was a child and freezing I rushed him right over." The nurse nodded and took notes. After asking Yami some more questions she headed back into the room and gave the information to the doctor and also on Yugi's record. Yami had fallen asleep in the waiting chair.  
  
"Mr. Moto?" The doctor said gently shaking him. Yami groggily opened his eyes and rubbed his left eye.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"The boy is in the ICU. There are signs of child abuse. He is malnourished. 2 broken ribs on the left and 1 on the right. He also has a sprained ankle. He has frost bite on his hands and face. That will be treated later. He had severe hypothermia and is still recovering from that. It's important that his temperature rises slowly. No sign of sexual abuse, thank the lord. He is very thin and his stomach did not develop right. It will take a while for it to become normal size. Right now I have a list of foods that he should eat. Then in a week I'll check again how that is coming along. I don't know how he'll be mentally. He will probably need lots of support and love. Now what house did you find him? You need to tell one of your buddies." Yami smiled.  
  
"Will do. Can...can I see him?"  
  
"Sure." The doctor led him to ICU room 11. Yami slowly opened the door. There lying on the huge bed was the little boy. He smiled sadly and walked over to him and sat down on the chair next to the bed and held his small frost bitten hand.  
  
"What happened? Who did this to you? What is your name?" Yugi stirred but did not wake. Yami sighed and stayed there all night long. Wanting to be there so the child knew that some one cared.  
  
Sleeping was uncomfortable. Yami had laid his head down on the child's bed and fallen asleep, bent over. Yami was awoken when he heard someone open the door. A nurse walked in.  
  
"Oh sorry I didn't know he had any visitors. I'm just here to check his vitals." Yami nodded as he watched the nurse look over Yugi's progress. "He has gone up 2 degrees that's a good improvement." Yami smiled and stood stretching. The nurse giggled and left the room.  
  
Yami sat next to the boy again and sighed. Then he heard the boy whimper and tightly close his eyes.  
  
"Hey kid you ok?" Yugi just flinched and pulled away. Yami looked worried. "Hey I'm not going to hurt you. Look at me, please?" Yugi slowly opened his eyes. Yugi looked in awe at his 'clone'. "That's better." Yami said smiling. Yugi just looked wearily at him. "What's your name?" Yugi hesitated.  
  
"Yu...Yugi." Yugi said looking away.  
  
"Yugi huh? That's a nice name." A small smile played on Yugi's lips. Yami's grin grew. "My name is Yami. Do you want to tell me what happened?" Yugi looked away uncomfortable. He knew he was never to tell a soul that he was abused. Yugi shook his head slightly then flinched as if expecting to be hit. Yugi didn't even need to say anything his actions spoke for him. Yami smiled sadly. "Come here I wont hurt you." Yugi looked uneasy as Yami pulled him into a hug. At first Yugi stiffened but soon relaxed. Yugi like the feeling. He felt warm and loved. Yugi smiled as Yami held him. Yugi was already starting to trust him.  
  
"Ar...are you an an...angel?" Yugi asked innocently. Yami chuckled.  
  
"Nah. I'm just your friendly cop. I'll never let anyone hurt you again little one." Yugi smiled and stayed in Yami's embrace.  
  
Yada Yada Yada PLEZ R&R THANX!!! 


	3. Frost Bite

Yami smiled as he pulled back slightly and look at the small child.

"How old are you?" Yugi looked up uncertainly. Then held out 5 of his small fingers. Yami smiled. "You're 5 years old. What a big boy you are?" Yugi smiled slightly. Yami ruffled his hair slightly. "I need you to answer my questions so we can help you ok Yugi?" Yugi nodded slightly. "Ok please tell me who did this to you? You won't get in trouble I promise." Yugi nodded.

"M...my fa...family." Yugi stuttered looking at the bed sheets. Yami smiled.

"You're doing good. Do you know where you live?" Yugi shook his head eyes watering. "Hey it's ok you're doing just fine. It's alright if you don't know." A small tear escaped Yugi's eye. Yami smiled sadly and pulled Yugi into a hug. "Ok that's enough questions." He said softly while gently rocking the little boy. Yugi grabbed Yami's shirt as if it was his lifeline. Yami saddened at the thought that this child never had been showed any type of affection. He gently picked up the child and wrapped blankets around him and just held him.

Yugi was shocked when he felt him self being lifted. At first he tensed but once he was wrapped and securely in Yami's embrace on his lap he relaxed slightly. He liked the feeling of this hug. It was warm and he like it. It had been the first time he had actually been hugged or shown any love. Yugi smiled slightly. He felt safe in Yami's protective arms. Like nothing could touch him or hurt him ever again.

"You are a brave little boy Yugi. You will never have to worry about being taken back to those people. I will protect you forever." Yami had thought long and hard about letting the boy live with him. It was an awfully big responsibility but anything is better than him going back to his family or being taken into another abusive family. Yami held the child close to his chest. "Would you like to live with me? You will never be hurt again." Yugi looked up slightly and amethyst and crimson met. Yugi looked uncertain how to answer that.

"Re...really?" Yami smiled and nodded. Yugi smiled slightly. "What about my m...mom an...and da...dad?"

"You'll never see them again." Yugi looked away and nodded then hid his face in Yami's uniform. Yami smiled and gently rubbed his small back and rocked his slowly. He started to hum a song that his father did when he was little and scared. Yugi slowly looked up and watched Yami.

"I like it."

"What do you like?" Yami asked curious.

"That song." Yami smiled and continued to hum. Yugi smiled and rested his body in Yami's string embrace. After a while the nurse had brought in some food for both Yami and Yugi. Yami smiled and let Yugi sit in his lap. Yugi slowly ate the food on the tray. "It's icky." Yugi said making a face. Yami made the same face after he took a bite. Making Yugi giggle a little.

"You're right. I got an idea." Yami lifted Yugi and place him in his bed. "I know the stuff they serve is nasty but in their cafeteria it's better." He called the nurse to ask if they could go down. The nurse agreed after one last look at Yugi's vitals. The nurse had to walk next to them bringing the pole with Yugi's nutrients from the IV on it while Yami carried Yugi. Yugi kept his face hidden until they stopped. Yami looked at all the food. "What do you want Yugi?" Yugi shrugged not know what anything was. Yami smiled and helped Yugi chose. After they sat down and the nurse left Yugi poked his head from Yami's shirt. Yami gently turned Yugi around so he was facing the food. Yugi lifted his spoon and started to eat. He smiled as he tasted the mashed potatoes. (Yugi has sort of a diet to help his stomach adjust to hard and solid food. So right now he has to eat soft food. Ok got it GOOD! )

"This is better." Yugi said smiling. Yami smiled and also started on his food.

"Yep it sure is." After finishing they went back to the room, with the help of one of the lunch aids who held the pole. When they got back they watched the t.v. for a while. Then a nurse entered.

"We can treat his frost bitten hands and face now. Yami I think it would be better it you hold him." Yami gently picked up the boy. "This might hurt a little Yugi." Yugi looked nervous as she picked up his hands and placed them in a bowl. He small frozen hands ached in the warm water. Yugi flinched and trying to pull away. "Shh...Yugi relax."

"Yami it hurts make it stop!" Yugi shirked tears falling down his face. Yami hated to see Yugi in pain.

"Here let me do it." Yami said pulling Yugi's hands out of the water.

"Are you sure?" Yami nodded. "Ok and take the towel and put it on his frost bitten face ok?" Yami nodded and took the towel presented to him. She got up and walked out of the room.

"Ok Yugi I'm sorry. Are you ready to try again?" Yugi looked up at Yami eyes watering.

"Do I have to?"

"Sorry but you do want to get better don't you? Then you can come over and live with me." Yugi smiled at the idea.

"O...ok."

"You are so brave." Yugi smiled as Yami carefully dipped Yugi's hands in the water. Yugi hissed in pain but didn't struggle. Then Yami took the cloth and dipped it in the water then placed it over the side of his face that had frostbite. Yugi moaned as it stung but didn't shake it off. After a while the pain had subsided. Yugi was now watching t.v. again in Yami's lap. Hands in the water and cloth over his frost bitten cheek. The nurse came in a smiled at Yugi and Yami.

"Can I see them?" Yugi shrink into Yami and nodded. She looked at Yugi's hands and face. "It looks better. You don't have to keep them in the warm water anymore. You are such a brave little boy." Yugi looked nervous but Yami's reassuring grip helped calm him. She dried his hands and face then left.

"When do we get to leave?"

"I don't know. We will have to ask next time wont we?" Yugi nodded and continued to watch t.v.

Ya Another chapter! PLEZ R&R THANX!

Next chapter we have a new character. From Chetra-card meet Alas (Is that the name you want?) I'm going to make her Yami's friend who is also a police officer. Is that ok? Tell me in ur review. k? Thanx!


	4. Alas

The next day Yugi was snuggled in his bed hugging one of his pillows and sucking his tumb slightly. Yami smiled at the little boy. Yami had been thinking hard about taking in the boy. Knowing he would have to cut down on his work to spend more time with Yugi. Yugi was still little and needed to interact with people more. His developing brain hasn't been stimulated enough.

Just then the nurse came in.

"Hello." She whispered not wanting to wake Yugi.

"Hi can I talk to you outside?" She nodded. After checking his vitals they both went outside the room.

"What would you like to ask me Mr. Moto?"

"I wanted to know when little Yugi can go home."

"He's vitals are great. I think the only question is where is he going."

"I had been thinking and I would like to take Yugi in. I have an extra room and I'm paid pretty well to support both of us. I think I could do it. I also live with my friend Alas. She is real good with kids." The nurse smiled and nodded.

"I'll inform the doctor." Yami nodded and quietly walked back into the room. He just sat in the chair and watch Yugi sleep. He smiled. He was really going to enjoy having Yugi around. After a couple of minuets Yugi stirred. He opened one eye then quickly shut it as the light entered it. Then he slowly sat up ignoring his soar ribs and rubbed his eyes.

"Morning sleepy head." Yami said chuckling. Yugi looked over confused. Then a grin spread across his face. "Guess what?"

"What?" Yugi whispered.

"You might be able to go home today. You can come and live with me. Would you like that?" Yugi nodded as his smiled grew. Yami smiled and ruffled Yugi's hair. "Are you hungry?" Yugi nodded. "Ok would you like the food they serve or the cafeteria?"

"Cafeteria." Yugi piped. Since Yugi was doing better they had removed his IV so no one had to hold the pole. Yugi raised his arms and Yami chuckled and picked up Yugi. Yugi liked being held it made him feel loved. They made there way down to the cafeteria and once again Yugi had to get something that would go easy on his stomach.

Once returning to the room Yami's cell phone rang.

"Hold on Yugi." Yugi nodded sitting on the bed. "Hello?"

"Yami! I've been trying to get a hold of you all day. Today _and_ yesterday where were you? You didn't show up at work!" Yami smiled at his friends worried tone.

"Calm down Alas! Why don't you come down and I'll explain everything."

"Ok." They hung up.

"Yugi my friend Alas is coming over. She lives with me so she is going to come over so you can get to know her ok?" Yugi nodded. Yami smiled and lifted Yugi on his lap. "You're going to like our house. It's pretty big, and we have a big backyard so you can run around in. We can go get some play equipment so you will never be bored." Yugi smiled up at Yami as Yami slowly rocked the little boy.

Gomen I ment to Alas to be in the chappie but she'll be in the beginning on the next chapter. Well what did you think? PLEZ R&R THANX!


	5. New Friend

Alas entered the room, frustration printed on her face.

"YAMI WHER-" She paused when she saw the little boy in Yami's arms. "What? What's going on? Who's this cute little boy?" Yugi smiled slightly and hid his face in Yami's shirt. "Awww...aren't you just the cutest thing." She cooed to the little boy. Yami chuckled.

"I knew you would like him." Alas looked up from Yugi to Yami confused. "I'll explain everything in a second." Yami stood up and sat Yugi on the hospital bed. "Yugi this is Alas. Alas this is Yugi." Yugi kept a hold on Yami's shirt as he made the introductions.

"Hello their little Yugi. How old are you?" Yugi timidly stuck out 5 of his tiny fingers. "5 years old really?" Yugi nodded. "You're a big boy aren't you?" Yugi smiled. That was the same thing Yami had said to him. "So what's the story?" Alas asked. Yami smiled sadly.

"Here Yugi you can watch t.v. I'm going to talk to Alas. I'll be right outside the room ok. I'll stand by the window so you can see me ok?" Yugi nodded and let go of Yami's clothing and watched him and the girl leave. Yugi then turned his attention to the t.v.

"What's wrong Yami?" Alas asked as they exited the room. Yami sighed and turned to face her.

"I took Yugi in. Now let me finish before you ask questions ok?" She nodded. "I found little Yugi outside his house wrapped in a tiny ball just trying to stay warm. I was on my runs and came across him. At first I thought he was a stray dog or something. Alas...I was scared when I found him. He was so cold and didn't respond. I thought he was dead. When I brought him here the doctor's say there are signs of abuse. He was malnourished and had been beaten. I promised Yugi I never let him be hurt again." Yami looked up at Alas. She smiled.

"I understand..." She looked in the room at the small boy watching t.v. She smiled. "I'll support you with helping him." Yami smiled.

"I knew you would...we don't know what mental illness he could have...or how damaged he is." Alas nodded.

"I'll do everything to help him. I just don't understand how anyone could do that to a sweet little boy. It's such a sad thing to see." Yami nodded.

"Let's head back in." When they opened the door Yugi quickly adverted his attention to see who had come in. He smiled slightly as he saw Yami then he looked back up at the t.v.

"Hey Yugi you feeling any better?" Yugi nodded.

"Lots." Yami smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Good." Yugi smiled. "Is there anything good on?" Yugi shrugged. Yami smiled.

"How long until we can take him home?" Alas asked.

"I don't know probably soon. I'll have to ask. They were only worried were he would go. But now that he has a place to go I bet he should be ready to leave." Yami said walking over to the door. "I'll go check." Yugi whimpered slightly. Yami smiled. "It's ok Yugi Alas is your friend you should be safe." Yugi looked unsure. Then he looked distressed and a small tear made it's way down his cheek. "Oh Yugi Shh..." Yami said walking over to him and picked him up. Yugi held on to Yami. "Don't be scared. Ok do you want to come with me?" Yugi nodded face hidden in Yami's uniform. "Sorry Alas I guess he just doesn't feel safe around any one yet."

"It's ok Yami. What did those monsters do to him?" She said whispering the last part harshly. Yami smiled. "It's ok little Yugi I won't hurt you." She said rubbing his back. Yugi tensed but slowly relaxed. Yami smiled and carried Yugi to find the doctor.

"Hello their Officer Moto how is Yugi doing today?" The doctor asked looking curiously at Yugi. Yami smiled.

"Good I was just wondering when he could come home with us?" The doctor smiled.

"Let me take a look at his records." The doctor said leading them back to the room. He took the clipboard next to the room and flipped through the pages. "He's staying with you?" Yami and Alas nodded. The doctor smiled. "He is fine. Just keep him off that ankle for a couple of weeks then he should be fine. Here you go in the room and gather your stuff and I'll bring you the clip board to sign him out ok?" Yami nodded.

"Thanks." The doctor smiled.

"No problem." They entered the room and Yami picked up some of his stuff after setting Yugi on the bed. Yugi watched curiously. After gathering his things Alas took them and he lifted Yugi. Then the doctor walked into the room. "Here." Yami smiled and signed Yugi out. "Good luck. Have any questions or problems please call me."

"Will do. Bye." Yami carried Yugi to the cop car and opened the door and sat Yugi in the front. He strapped Yugi in then closed the door. "See you at home Alas." Alas smiled and nodded. She got in her car and drove off. Yami smiled and got back in the car. "Well are you ready to go home Yugi?" Yugi smiled and nodded.

What do you think? I know I'm sort of slow but stupid skool is sooo...damn hard. They give u too much homework and not enough time for anything else...sigh Hoped u liked the chapter. PLEZ R&R THANX!!!!


	6. Nursery Rhymes Are Said

In the police car Yugi hugged Yami's coat tight around him. Yami looked down at Yugi and smiled. Yugi was looking out the window watching the buildings fly by.

"I bet you'll like our house Yugi." Yugi turned his head and looked at Yami. The little 5 year old smiled slightly then looked back out the window. Yami looked back out to the snowy streets.

"I'm sorry." Yami looked shocked.

"For what Yugi?" Yugi shifted uncomfortably. Little tears leaked from his eyes. When Yami saw his tear stained face he immanently found a store and parked in its parking lot. "Shhh...no Yugi it's ok. I'm sure you didn't do anything. What's wrong?" Yami asked lifting Yugi out of his seat belt and setting him in his lap. Yugi looked away hiding his tear stained face. Yami reached over and gently whiped them away. Yugi sniffled and shook his head.

"I'm sorry." Yugi whispered as he closed his tired eyes. Yami looked worried at the boy and carefully placed him back in his seat. And started to drive home again.

When he reached the house Alas was waiting by the door. Yami smiled slightly. He got out of the car and walked over to Yugi's side and opened the door. Yugi whimpered as Yami lifted him from the seat.

"Yugi?" Yugi just moaned and hid his face from the cold wind. Yami held Yugi close to keep him warm and carried him to the door.

"Is Yugi ok?" Alas whispered to Yami.

"I hope so." Yami replied while entering the house.

"So he can have the guest bedroom. And when he wakes up we can go buy some things to put in it." Alas said smiling. "We can repaint the walls. Do an entire change for the room. It will be perfect for little Yugi." Alas squealed with excitement. Yami chuckled and carried Yugi to the couch.

"Yes but first we got to clean it out." He whispered gently laying Yugi on the couch and wrapping him with the coat. "Can you grab a blanket?" Alas nodded and ran upstairs. Yami looked down at Yugi's sleeping face. He leaned over and gently brushed away some stray bangs.

"Here catch." Alas said throwing the blanket. Yami caught it and unrolled it.

"Thanks." Alas nodded smiling. Yami gently took off the coat and laid the blanket over him. Yami carefully tucked him in and smiled.

"Well I guess we should get working on that room huh?" Yami said standing up. Alas smiled and nodded marching up the steps. Yami chuckled and followed her. While Alas and Yami worked on moving things out of the room not fit for a 5 year old Yugi was slowing waking up.

"Where am I?" Yugi asked looking around the room. Yugi quietly stood up keeping his hold on the blanket. He walked o the edge of the couch with the blanket in his grasp slowly trailing behind him. Yugi amethyst eyes wondered around the room. He heard moving upstairs and he wondered if he should go see who it was. Yugi slowly walked over to the stairs and looked up at the second floor. "Hello?" He asked nervously. Only a rattling sound replied. Curiosity took over Yugi as he slowly made his way up stairs. A door bell startled Yugi on his walk. Yugi heard shuffling up stairs. Yugi walked back down stairs and looked at the door. It rung again making Yugi jump. Yugi walked over to the window next to the door and looked out.

He saw a man wearing a suite. The man smiled down at Yugi.

"Hello there little guy are your parents home?" The man said from outside. Yugi cocked his head to the side looking confused. The man's smiled grew. "I have this package to give to a Yami Moto. Is that your dad?"

"Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Yes Yami. Is he here?" Yugi heard a door open and some one run out of the room. Yugi turned around. Alas came down stairs. Yugi pointed through the window at the man. Alas smiled.

"Yes Yugi that's the delivery guy." Alas said walking over. She opened the door and smiled.

"What a cute little boy you got." The man said smiling at Yugi. Yugi eeped and hid behind the couch. He slowly poked his head out and saw they were watching him making him hide again. The man chuckled.

"Thank you." Alas said smiling.

"This is for a Yami Moto." She nodded.

"Yes he is upstairs. Hold on." Alas turned around and cupped her hands to her mouth. "YAMI GET DOWN HERE!"

"What are you trying to do wake up Yugi?" Yami said walking own the stairs.

"Yugi is already awake. He's hiding some where." Yami looked around.

"Really?"

"Yes and you can find him in a sec just sign this so this man can get on with his life." Alas said smiling. Yami chuckled and walked over to him. Yami signed the papers and the man handed him his package.

"Thank you sir have a nice day." The man said turning to leave. Yami set the package down and looked around the living room.

"Yugi?" Yami looked behind the couch but there was no one there. "Now where did he get to?" Alas smiled and looked also.

Yugi smiled from his hiding place. He saw a break for the back door and ran towards it. He quietly opened it and exited the house. Yugi looked around the back yard. Yami was right the back yard was big. He walked out towards the middle of the yard and looked around. He ran over to a tree that was next to the neighbor's fence. He smiled to himself as he soaked in the fresh clean air. All peacefulness and calmness was abruptly stopped at the sound of the neighbor's dog. He ran up to Yugi and stopped at the fence that separated the yards and started to bark really loud. Yugi screamed and ran away.

"No! AHHHH!" Yugi ran into a shed scratching his cheek. Yugi fell to the ground but another bark snapped him back on his feet. Yugi ran behind the shed and crawled up in a ball. Tears making there way down his cheeks stinging the cut on his face.

Yami heard the scream and was making his way down stairs where he was previously looking for the boy. Alas was right behind Yami. Yami opened the back door and saw the dog barking but no Yugi.

"Yugi! Where are you!" Yami asked panicked. Yugi heard Yami but was too frightened to move or speak. He just crawled up tighter crying harder. Yami heard the cries and ran over to the shed. He saw Yugi crawled up in a ball, sobs wracking his tiny body. "Yugi...shhh...I'm here." Alas was right behind him and gasped when she saw Yugi.

Yami sat down next to Yugi but every time Yami would try and touch Yugi he'd just flinch away. Yami's heart shattered as he watched this small boy.

"Yugi...Come here." Yugi continued to cry. Yami lifted him and held Yugi. Yugi tried to escape Yami's strong hold but it was in vain. Yugi's voice grew raspy as he screamed louder. Yami held Yugi close and picked him up and carried him inside. Yugi's cries grew louder. He started to convulse with terror. Yami knew he had to calm down Yugi.

"What are we going to do Yami?"

"I don't know I'm thinking." Yami laid Yugi down on the couch. "Can you get me a cool wet rag?" Alas nodded and ran off to get it. "Shhh...It's ok." Yami started to rub soothing circles on Yugi's stomach.

Alas handed Yami the rag. Yami gently whiped away Yugi's tears trying to cool his face. Yugi started to calm down and the cries slowly diminished into hiccupy breaths.

"Would you like a drink?" Yugi looked over at Alas. Then he slowly nodded. She smiled and left to get him one. Yami continued to whip Yugi face.

"Are you feeling better?" Yugi slowly nodded. Yami smiled at the boy. Alas came back with the water and handed it to Yami. "Here." Yami said helping Yugi sit up. Yugi used both of his hands to grasp the cool cup. He lifted it to his mouth and drank thirstily.

Yami set the cup away as Yugi finished it. Yugi was now taking slow and deep breaths. Yugi was still laying against Yami chest. Yugi sniffled and whiped his face with the back of his tiny hand. Yami and Alas smiled.

"You ok?" Yugi nodded with out looking up. Yami carefully lifted Yugi. Yugi rested his head on Yami shoulder and gripped his shirt. Yami carried Yugi upstairs and into the guest room. "Here Yugi this is for you." Yugi didn't look up he just hid his head in Yami's clothing. Yami smiled sadly. He sat on the bed carefully turning Yugi to sit on his lap. "I guess all that action really wore you out didn't it?" Yugi nodded sleepily. Yami smiled and laid Yugi in his bed. "This is your bed. This is your room. Tomorrow or sometime we can go out and buy paint and paint the room what ever color you want. Ok?" Yugi nodded smiling slightly. Yami smiled slightly and kissed Yugi on the cheek. "Good night Yugi you've had a long day."

Yugi watched as Yami left the room then he pulled the covers up and looked around the room. 'This is mine?' Yugi thought before he drifted off to sleep.

Yami sighed as he made his way down stairs. Alas came up behind him.

"What happened?" Yami sighed.

"I don't know what wrong. I wish he would tell me." Alas smiled. Yami walked over to the couch and sat down.

"This is all still new to him. Give it time. I'm sure he'll open up. We don't even know what happened to him. Is there going to be some trial for them or something?" Yami shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't gotten any word on this. I hope they do because what they did to Yugi is irreversible. Let's just hope time heals all wounds." Alas nodded and yawned.

"Let go to bed. We'll deal with this tomorrow." Yami nodded and followed Alas up the stairs. Alas went to her room and when she passed Yugi's room she peeked in. She smiled as she saw Yugi sound asleep. "Good night little one."

What do you think? I know it's taking me a while but plez be patient with this and all my stories. Hope you enjoyed it. PLEZ R&R THANX! And thanx to Chetra-Card for the poem 'Snow'


	7. Tender Moments

In the middle of the night Yugi stirred. He slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his cheek. He slowly turned his head and looked around the room. His cheek started to sting. Tears pricked the back of Yugi's innocent eyes.

"Yami?" Yugi slowly got out of the bed and walked to the door. Easing it open he looked out into the dark hallway. The quietness sent chills up his spine. "Yami?" Yugi whispered. Walking blind he walked to the stairs. Looking down at the darkness Yugi felt scared. Like he was back home again. Yugi turned around and used his hands and felt against the wall for a door hoping to find the bathroom. Yugi slowly opened the door his hand came in contact with. Hand still grasping the handle he stuck his head through the slightly opened door.

Alas was awakened by the squeaking sound of her door opening.

"Yami is that you?" She asked quietly. No response. "Yami I'm going to hurt you if it's you. You better go back to bed." Yugi slammed the door shut at the word 'hurt'. Alas shot right up when she heard the door slam shut. Then she heard the padding of some one running away from the door. "Yugi?" Alas quickly reached and opened the door.

Yugi's small feet hit the cold ground with every step. But since he could barely see he missed the rug and tripped on it. Losing his balance he realized his was at the top of the stairs. Yugi gasped as he saw the stairs coming into clear view. Yugi braced him self when a secure arm reached out and caught him.

Alas grabbed Yugi's shirt and pulled him away from the stairs. Both Yugi and Alas were out of breath.

"Are...you ok Yugi?" She gasped. Yugi continued to look forward at the stairs taking deep breaths. "Yugi?" Yugi slowly looked at Alas. Alas smiled. "Why were you out here? Did you need to go to the bathroom?" Yugi nodded slightly.

"Cheek hurts." Yugi whispered. She smiled warmly and pulled Yugi to his feet and took hold of his hand. Once inside the bathroom she turned on the light. Dried blood was caked around the scratch he had received earlier.

"Come here." Yugi slowly walked over to her. She smiled and picked him up and sat him on the counter. She got a wet rag and some anti bacterial cream. She gently cleaned and patched up Yugi's wound. "There all better." Yugi smiled slightly. "Are you ready to go back to bed?" Yugi wasn't really tired but didn't want to burden anyone. Yugi slid off the counter and walked to the door. Then he stopped and turned around.

"Can I watch t.v.?" He whispered quietly. Alas smiled.

"You're not tired?" He slowly shook his head. She smiled and walked over to him and carefully picked him up. "I got an idea lets go get some nice warm hot chocolate. How does that sound?"

Yugi smiled and nodded. Alas carried Yugi to the kitchen and sat him on the kitchen counter.

"Ok here we are." Alas said getting out the supplies for hot chocolate. Yugi watched as Alas continued her work. Once finished Alas put Yugi's in a mug and hers in a cup. She didn't want him to spill his. She handed it to Yugi who hesitantly took it. Alas smiled and picked him up again. She brought him over to the couch and sat him next to her. He leaned against her as he slowly sipped his drink.

"Thanks." Yugi whispered. "It's good." Alas smiled and wrapped her arm around him and pulled him closer. Yugi snuggled into the embrace. It was the first time he felt at peace. Like he had a mom that loved him. Not an evil step mother who beat him just for being alive.

Alas smiled and rubbed gentle circles on his back soothing him. Then she started to hum a soft song. Yugi smiled as he listened to the soft music. They stay that way 'till morning.

Yami woke up at 8 to see if any one else was up. He walked into the living room to watch some t.v. when he got a huge surprise. Yugi and Alas were both snuggled together asleep. Yami smiled. Alas, being the light sleeper she is, heard Yami walk up. She slowly opened her eyes. She felt an extra weight on her chest. She looked down and smiled seeing it was Yugi. She didn't have the heart to move. Yami smiled at Alas.

'I'll fix breakfast.' Yami mouthed. Alas smiled and nodded slightly. Yami suppressed a chuckle and walked to the kitchen. The smell of bacon filled the air. Once Yami was done he walked over to Alas. "Time to wake up sleepy head." Yami said shaking Yugi slightly. Alas smiled as Yugi stirred and slowly opened his eyes. The 5-year-old reached up and rubbed his eyes. Alas smiled and lifted Yugi.

"It's time to eat. I bet you're hungry." Alas sat Yugi down in a chair and sat down next to him. Yugi slouched a little as he tried to blink away the sleepiness from his eyes. After getting some food in him Yugi started to wake up more.

Sorry so Short HOPE U LIKED IT! PLEZ R&R THANX!!!


	8. Childhood Memories

Chapter 8

Childhood Memories

Yami smiled at Yugi as he watched the boy look suspiciously at the food before taking a bite then watching his eyes brighten as he found something he liked to eat. Yugi was eating some scrambled eggs, mashed potatoes, and some orange juice. Yami still had to watch what the boy ate and was still very cautious.

"Yami?" Yugi whispered not looking up from his empty plate.

"Yes Yugi?" Yugi started to play with his fingers nervously.

"Remember when I said sorry in the car?" Yugi whispered very softly that Yami had to lean over to hear.

"Yeah." Yugi looked up eyes shinning with unshed tears. Alas looked worried at the boy

"I...I meant...I was sorry for acting like that in the hospital. When you tried to leave the room...I just...I don't know...panicked." Yami looked confused at first.

"You mean when I was going to sign you out and you didn't want to stay with Alas alone?" Yugi looked away nodded slightly. Yami smiled gently and walked over to Yugi. He placed both hands on Yugi's cheeks and whiped away the tears that were now trailing down the small boy's cheeks. "It's ok Yugi. We know you didn't mean anything by it." Yugi sniffled and whiped his nosed with the back of his hand. Yami smiled and gently pulled Yugi into a hug. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and let his tears fall and soaked Yami's shirt. Alas smiled at Yami as he lifted Yugi and stood up holding him.

"Yami's right Yugi you have nothing to worry about. We're not mad." Alas said gently. Yugi nodded slightly face still hidden in Yami's shirt. Yami chuckled and started to rub Yugi's back.

"Why don't we do something special today?" Yami said cheerfully.

"Like what?" Alas said standing and picking up the dirty plates.

"Hmm...Well there is the zoo, the parks, many things. What would you like to do Yugi?" Yugi who was now resting his head on Yami's shoulder shrugged slightly. Yami was slowly swaying back and forth soothing the boy in his arms.

"Can we go to your work? I want to see what you do." Yugi asked lifted his head and looking up at Yami. Yami chuckled and nodded.

"If that's what you really want to do."

"I think I want to be a police man like you and Alas." Alas smiled and whiped her hand after washing the dishes.

"That's a great idea Yugi. We can show you all of our team and what we do. I'm sure everyone will just love you." Yugi smiled.

"Ok then it's settled. We'll go to my work for a while." Yugi smiled and giggled as Yami lifted him and placed him on his shoulders. "Lets get dressed." Yami said marching out of the room. Alas smiled and went to put her shoes and coat on. "Ok lets see we need to get you a coat. Here you can just use mine for now. I have another one." Yami said lifting Yugi and sitting him on his bed. Yami got the coat and wrapped it around Yugi. The coat went all the way down to Yugi's feet. Yami chuckled as he zipped it up. Then he reached over and put Yugi's shoes on. Once everyone got dressed Yami and Alas picked up some stuff to drop off at the office. Yami hefted Yugi up on his hip and carried him to the car.

Yugi smiled as Yami buckled him in. He laid back and patiently waited for Yami and Alas to get there stuff in the car.

"Cold out here isn't it Yugi?" Yami said opening the door across from his and putting a box in the seat next to Yugi. Yugi nodded hugging the coat close.

Everyone got in the car and Yami started it and turned the heat up. They drove in silence. Yugi was looking out the window at the sky and trees.

"Here we are good ol' work." Yami chuckled and parked the car. Yugi watched Yami get out and come to his side of the car. Yami smiled at the boy and opened the door and lifted him out. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck to hide his face from the cold. Yami carried him inside. "Hey Joey could you do me a favor!" Yami shouted at his friend while setting Yugi down in his office. When Joey came in Yugi hid behind Yami's leg grasping his pant leg.

"Hey Yami. What ya need?"

"Would you watch Yugi for me while we carry my stuff inside." Yami said gesturing to the small child. "Come out Yugi this is my friend Joey." Yugi poked his head out. Joey smiled.

"Hey der Yugi. Do you want to see a real police dog?" Yugi hid his head and shook it nervously. "Aww...it's ok why do we check out a fire truck?" Yami turned around and lifted Yugi.

"You want to go see a fire truck Yugi?"

"I don't like dogs. They bite." Yugi whispered. "My old daddy had one and he made it attack me." Yami saddened.

"Is that why you were so scared when my neighbors dog barked?" Yugi nodded. "It's ok we don't have to see the dog. Joey will take you to see a fire truck. Do you want to?" Yugi looked over at Joey.

"Yeah." Yugi whispered smiling slightly.

"Ok first lets get this off you." Yami said setting Yugi down on his office desk. Yami unbuttoned the coat and set Yugi down on the floor. "Ok I'm going to help Alas carry the rest of the stuff in. We'll be right back." Yugi nodded and walked over to Joey. Joey smiled and took Yugi's hand and led him where they kept there fire trucks.

"Where'd Yugi go?" Alas said walking into the office setting a box on the ground.

"He went with Joey to see the fire trucks."

"And you trusted JOEY with him." Alas said smiling. Yami chuckled but his smiled quickly turned to a frown. "What's wrong?"

"Yugi told me that his father attacked Yugi with his dog. That's why he is so scared of them." Alas looked shocked then mad.

"Why I'd like to give that man a piece of my mind. I swear." Alas growled. Yami smiled slightly.

"Let's carry the rest of the stuff in and we'll figure out what to do later." Yami and Alas finished carryings the rest of the stuff to their office just when Joey walked in with a soaked Yugi on his shoulders. Yugi was laughing.

"I got to see a fire truck!!!" Yugi shouted with glee. Yami smiled and shook his head then he realized Yugi was wet.

"Yugi you're soaked!" Joey set Yugi down and he ran to Yami. Yami grabbed a towel and tried to dry Yugi's messy and matted hair. Yugi giggled as Yami attempted to dry him.

"I told you not to leave Yugi with Joey." Alas said laughing.

"Hey!" Joey said with fake hurt in his eyes.

"And might I ask how he got wet?" Yami said while trying to dry the squirming boy.

"Da truck had a leak."

"Really?" Yami asked skeptical.

"Yes really." Yugi giggled as he pushed away Yami's hand.

"The hose went wild. It sprayed water every where." Yami looked up at Joey. Joey rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I was only trying ta show Yugi how da hose worked." Yami chuckled and resumed drying the soggy boy.

"Come on Yugi lets see if we find you anything else to wear." Yami said lifting Yugi and carrying him out of the room. "We need to go to the store and get you some new clothes huh?" Yugi smiled at Yami and nodded. Yami carried Yugi into the locker room and set him down on a bench. Then turned and started to rummage through his locker. "I guess you'll have to wear this until we get to the store." Yami said grabbing a pair of his white work out clothes. "At least there clean and dry." Yami set them down next to Yugi. "Here let me help." Yami said helping with Yugi's shirt that sticked to Yugi's skin. Yugi giggled as Yami pulled up his shirt. Yami looked sadly as he made out white marks on the boy's skin. Old scares that probably would never go away. Yami then grabbed a towel and dried him off and placed his big gym shirt over his head. The collar hung really low that is slightly sagged over Yugi's shoulders. The sleeves of the short sleeve shirt reached Yugi's wrist. "Lets see. I guess you'll have to wear a pair of my shorts. I don't think you'll fit in my pants." Yami said grabbing a pair and repeating the process. Once Yugi was dry and in his new clothes Yami smiled and whiped his hands. "I think I did a pretty good job wouldn't you saw?" Yugi smiled and nodded. Yami picked up Yugi and grabbed Yugi's wet clothes and headed back to his office.

"My Yugi you sure shrunk." Alas gasped. Yugi giggled and shook his head.

"These aren't my clothes. My clothes are there." Yugi said pointing to the dripping clothes in Yami's hand.

"Ohhhh I see." Yugi smiled as Yami set him on the floor. "I guess we need to buy you some new clothes as well huh?" Yugi smiled and nodded. Yugi walked over to Alas.

"Can I see your badge?" Alas smiled and lifted Yugi and placed him on the desk.

"Sure." She reached into her pocket and handed him the metal badge.

"It's cool." Yugi said running his hand over the cold steel. Alas smiled and grabbed her hat. While Yugi was looking down at the badge in his hands she put her hat on his head. Yugi giggled as the hat slumped forward and covered his eyes.

"I can't see." Yugi squealed.

Yami chuckled as Alas pulled the hat back slightly to uncover Yugi's eyes.

"I think it looks good one you Yugi." Alas said smiling. Yugi's eyes shined with happiness as he jumped off the counter and walked over to Yami.

"Hey there officer why don't we go check the other parts of this police station?" Yugi nodded. Yami smiled and took Yugi hand. "Let see what we can find." Alas smiled and followed them take Yugi's other hand. Together they walked around the station.

"HEY YAMI!!!" Came a shriek voice. One of the dog walkers came up waving at her crush.

"Um...Hey Tea." Yugi hid behind Alas. Alas smiled and put her hand on the cap Yugi was wearing.

"What a cute little boy!" She squealed. Yugi hid all the way behind Alas afraid. "Hey there now. I'm not going to bite." Alas picked up Yugi and started to walk into their office. "What's her problem?"

"I don't like her she hurts my ears." Yugi said covering his ears with his hands. (Sorry 4 those who like Tea. I do to in some ways. Don't be offended or anything just pretend she is someone else. THANX!) Alas smiled and sat down with Yugi in her lap.

"Some time she can be quite annoying but she wont hurt you or anything." Yugi nodded slightly.

"Hey Alas I need to talk to you for a minuet. It's about you know what." Alas nodded knowing it was about Yugi and stood up and sitting Yugi on the chair she was previously sitting on. "Tea will watch him it will only be for a second." Alas nodded.

"Ok Yugi that lady will watch you but don't worry she wont hurt you." Yugi nodded smiling slightly. "We will be back in a second." Tea walked in.

"Hey there officer. Do you know what I do?" Yugi shook his head. "Well come here and I'll show you." She said holding out her hand. Yugi hesitantly took it. Tea led Yugi though the corridors. "Here we are." She led him to a yard. She got out a whistle and blew it. Yugi looked confused when he didn't hear anything. Yugi heard barking and all hell broke lose.

Hope you liked it I made it longer since I haven't updated in a while. PLEZ R&R THANX! & thanx 4 those how have reviewed. I'm always open to ideas and questions.

Thanks Chetra-card for the poem believe.

zapper133

No the 6th chapter is not the last.

Chibi Yuki Chan

They haven't adopted him yet. But they are about to I guess I sort of forgot to do that already Thanks for

reminding me.


	9. I'll Stop It Some How

Chapter 9

I'll Stop It Some How

Barking was heard in the distance. Yugi stiffened in fear. 'No! No! No!'

"I want out of here!!!" Yugi said running for the door.

"Come on Yugi don't be shy they wont hurt you." Tea said smiling. Yugi pounded on the door.

"NO! I want out of here!!! Let me out! PLEASE!!!" Yugi cried begging. Yugi turned around and saw big dogs running toward them. Tea was too busy playing with one of the dogs he didn't notice Yugi trying to climb a rope fence. He had climbed a metal one before running from a dog so he thought it would work. Only this time he slipped in his rush panic.

Yami and Alas walked back to the office and noticed Yugi and Tea weren't there.

"Hey Tristan did you see where Tea went and did she have a little boy with her?" Tristan looked up from his work.

"Uh yeah I think they were heading to the yard."

"Not the yard were the dogs are." Yami asked panicked.

"Yeah I think so."

"Shit." Yami said angered. He had told her not to show him the dogs she walked. Alas gasped. Immanently they headed for the yard. Yami slammed the door open. "TEA! Where's Yugi?!"

"Oh stop being such a worry wort he's right over...well he was right there."

"DAMN IT TEA!!!" Yami yelled then his anger quickly turned to worry then he started to panic. "Yugi! Yugi where are you?!" Tea looked confused. Alas ran up to Tea.

"Take the dogs into another room now!!!"

"Why should I they need exercise?!" Tea argued.

"TEA! MOVE THE DOGS!" Yami yelled from where he was looking. Yami found Alas's hat that Yugi was wearing on the ground. "YUGI!!! Where are you?!" Alas gasped at the hat.

"Oh no." Then she cupped her hands together and started to yell Yugi's name. (If any of you are confused the yard is inside. Like a huge turf inside gym for the police dogs and when they work out ok? GOOD ) Yami found a pile of blood and gasped.

"Alas." Yami said weakly. She covered her mouth.

"It couldn't have been one of the dogs." She said softly. They followed the thin trail of blood and gasped at the sight before them. Yugi was huddled in the corner behind all the work out equipment.

"Yugi?" Yami walked up to him. Yugi's shirt was soaked with blood. "Oh no!!! Alas call 911! NOW!" A sharp pole was impaled through Yugi's chest. The pole was used to pick up trash on the days they cleaned up parks. "Yugi?" Yugi groaned.

"Y...Ya...mi?"

"Oh Ra Yugi what happened? No never mind don't speak. Just relax but don't go back to sleep ok?" Yugi nodded slightly tears streaming down his cheeks. "Shhh..." Yami walked over and sat down next to him and very carefully wrapped his arm around Yugi hoping to comfort him. Yami softly hummed a song hoping to keep Yugi calm. He knew if he panicked so would Yugi. Alas walked up to them after calling the ambulance and gasped when she saw why he was bleeding.

"Oh no Yugi." Then angered she left. She marched up to Tea steaming. "What the hell did you do?! Was this some sort of sick joke!!!? You are supposed to watch him! He was a terrified child! Yami told you not to show him the dogs and now look what happened!!!" Alas slapped Tea, which sent her spiraling to the ground. "You witch!" (I'm trying to go a little easy on the cussing especially right there I just don't think she would have cussed in the same room Yugi was in. Though if it was me it would have been a different story ) Alas turned and walked back over to Yami and Yugi. Yugi breathing was growing shallow and it was hard for him to keep his eyes open. Yami continued to hum softly. Yugi face scrunched in pain. Alas looked so worried. "Oh Yugi everything will be alright." She said soothingly. Yugi was in a daze drifting back and forth between consciousness. Blood loss was making him sluggish and tired. When they heard the ambulance arrive Alas sighed in relief and got up to show them the room.

"There here Yugi. You're going to be alright." Yami reassured. The medics pushed away Yami and turned their attention to the small boy.

"Hey there little one just relax we are going to cut off some of the pole so just relax." One of the paramedics said gently. After cutting the ends pole they carefully lifted Yugi on a board slightly side ways and placed him on the stretcher.

"Alas you go with him. I need to talk to Tea I'll just drive the car ok?" Alas smiled and nodded and got in the back with Yugi. While they headed to the ambulance Yami went to find Tea.

"Tea." Yami said sternly.

"Yami did you see what that bitch did to me?!" Tea asked holding her cheek. Yami's eyes angled.

"Alas is a loving person, Tea you are the bitch! You showed Yugi the dogs when I specifically told you not to! You could have killed Yugi!!! He is a small boy and you are a grown woman you were supposed to watch him!" Joey came into the room.

"Hey man what's with da yellin'?" Joey asked confused.

"I told Tea not to show Yugi the dogs and she did. Now some how Yugi got a trash picker stick impaled through his chest." Yami said trying to keep his cool.

"WHAT?! Is Yugi ok?"

"I don't know he was just takin' in. I'm going down there to meet Alas want to come?" Joey nodded.

"Of course let me grab my coat." Joey said running out of the room.

"Tea how could you?" Yami said shaking his head. "I trusted you with him. You just broke that little trust I never want to see you again." Yami said grabbing his coat and walking out the door with Joey to his car.

In the ambulance they had placed an oxygen mask over Yugi's nose and mouth and were covering the pole to help secure it and stop the bleeding. Once they go to the hospital they rushed Yugi inside. Alas walked over and signed Yugi in and waited in the waiting room.

The doctor rushed Yugi into the OR. They prepped Yugi for surgery to carefully remove the pole.

Yami rushed inside with Joey right behind him.

"Alas is there any word on him?" Alas shook her head. Her face was red from crying.

"I told Yugi that he would be safe with Tea." She sobbed. Yami quickly walked over to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"Hey now everything will be ok." Joey sat next to Yami.

"They just rushed him into the operating room. Oh god's Yami I hope he's ok."

After an agonizing 12 hours the delicate operation was over. The doctor came out exhausted.

"Yugi will be fine." He told the nervous group. "However the pole had punctured a lung and has damaged his spinal cord. He is on life support and will be on it for a while. His lung had collapsed in the OR but don't worry he's doing better. His spinal cord has been scraped up pretty bad. He will be able to walk don't worry about that. He will probably have some back pain for some time. But it shall heal with time. He's one lucky kid just another inch to the right and it would have punctured his heart. You can see him follow me." Yami and the gang stood up and followed the doctor.

When they reached the hospital they saw the small boy with a huge machine that was currently breathing for him. Alas sobbed as she walked over to Yugi. She held his hand and saw the I.V. in his hand. She brought it up and gently kissed the top of his hand.

"Oh Yugi." Yami smiled sadly and comforted her.

Hope you liked it. Man poor Yugi. PLEZ R&R THANX!!!


	10. It Can Be Frightening If You've Never Fe...

Chapter 10

It Can Be Frightening If You've Never Felt It

A couple weeks have passed since Yugi was admitted to the hospital. Yami was sitting on one side of Yugi's bed and Alas was opposite of him. Together they would talk to him and sometimes sing songs their parents used to sing them. The doctors said that Yugi should be waking up some time soon. They would also remove the machine once he was awake. Joey comes by every day to bring them food and other supplies. He even went out of his way to but Yugi some clothes and toys.

"Hey guys I brought ya something I think ya want to see." Joey said walking in with a videotape in his hand. "It's da surveillance tape from da accident. Since ya said dat you wanted to press charges, Yami, this might help." Joey handed Yami the tape.

"Thanks Joey. Yes I do plan on suing for child endangerment." Yami sighed sadly. "Yugi almost died." Alas smiled sadly at Yami.

"Lets see it." Yami looked confused. "The tape."

"Oh yeah." Yami said chuckling. Yami put it in the VCR that was in the hospital room. They sat in silence as they watched it.

The video...

Yugi was led into the gym, Tea holding his hand. Tea reached into her pocket and pulled out a dog whistle. Yugi looked up at her in confusion as she blew it. Faint barking was heard and the boy stiffened in fear.

"I want out of here!!!" Yugi shouted while turning and running for the door. Tea just smiled.

"Come on Yugi don't be shy they wont hurt you." Tea said calmly. Yugi started to panic more when he heard the barking coming closer. He pounded on the door with his small fist. Tea headed no attention to Yugi's attempts to get free.

"NO! I want out of here!!! Let me out! PLEASE!!!" Yugi begged tears streaming down his cheeks. Then Yugi turned around he saw the dogs coming closer. He then ran over to the rope fence knocking over a pile of equipment. The pole fell next to a bench and stood straight up. Yugi started to climb the fence. Then he got his foot caught in a section. Trying to kick it off Yugi lost his balance and grasp on the rope. Falling back he landed right on the pole impaling him through the chest. When Yugi fell over and hit the ground the sounds of barking got Yugi back up on his feet. Yugi dragged himself behind a pile of stacked heavy equipment.

While he was hiding there Tea was a little ways from him playing with the dogs laughing not paying attention to Yugi's painful whimpers. A while passed before Yami bursts into the room.

"TEA! Where's Yugi?!"

Yami stopped the tape.

"We know what happens there." Yami said turning to Yugi. "He was so scared. How could anyone ignore that?" Yami said sadly. "Tea will pay." Yami growled. "How could she let something like this happen. RA! What the hell is wrong with her?!"

"Yami...Shhh..." Alas whispered trying to calm Yami.

"I'm sorry. It's just he is just a small child and I trusted him with her."

"I know Yami I feel bad to but we got to get over this for Yugi." Yami nodded smiling.

"You're right."

"Of course I am." Alas said smiling. Yami chuckled.

"Well I guess I'll check on ya guys later. Bye!" Yami and Alas smiled and thanked him.

Later that evening they heard a small groan. Yami and Alas were playing a game of cards when they heard it. They looked at each other then quickly got up to check on Yugi.

"Yugi?" Yami asked quietly.

"...mmm...hm..." Yugi said through the respirator. Yami smiled and gently ran his hand through Yugi's soft hair.

"You gave us quite a scare little man." Alas said smiling. Yugi slowly opened his eyes. "I'll go get the doctor." Alas said exciting the room.

"Hey there Yugi. I'm so sorry for what happened." Yami said gently and smiled when he saw Yugi staring at him. "I'm sorry that she did that and I wasn't there to help you. I'm really sorry you had to go through that." A tear slid down Yugi's cheek. "Shh...It's ok Yugi I'm here now. I swear I wont let anything ever happen to you again." Yami said whiping away Yugi's tears. They just kept falling. Yami smiled sadly. "It's ok just let it out."

When the doctor returned Yugi was still silently sobbing.

"Hey there little man you ok?" Yugi flinched from his touch. "Shhh...I'm not going to hurt you. Here let me remove that so you can move a little better." The doctor said removing the respirator. Yugi coughed slightly and a hoarse whimper escaped from his lips.

"Shh...Yugi it's ok." Yami said trying to sooth the crying boy. "Can I hold him?" He asked the doctor. The doctor smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to give him some more morphine just be careful." The doctor said injecting the pain killer into Yugi's I.V. "Here give him this." The doctor said handing Yami a glass of water.

"Thanks." Yami said holding it up to the sobbing child. At first Yugi pushed it away but then drank some when he saw it was Yami giving it to him.

"My ankle hurts." Yugi whispered.

"Really?" The doctor asked. "Let me have a look." Yugi whimpered slightly as the doctor lifted the sheet to examine the boy's foot. "I don't know why I didn't see this before. It looks like it's pretty banged up."

"It must have happened when he got his foot caught in the net." Yami said looking at his swollen ankle. "He did get it hurt recently." Yami said softly.

"I think it will need a brace. Just for a couple of weeks. A month at the most." The doctor said walking to the door. "I'll be right back." Yami nodded and looked down at Yugi.

"Everything's going to be ok little one. I swear." Yami said soothingly as he gently lifted Yugi and held him close. Yugi held onto Yami's shirt and relaxed in his embrace. Yami smiled and gently rocked the small boy. "Are you feeling better?" Yugi nodded slightly. Alas smiled and sat next to Yami.

"I was scared." Yugi whimpered.

"It's ok Yugi you will never have to see a dog or Tea again." Alas said rubbing Yugi's back. Yugi sniffled and rubbed his nose. The doctor entered the room.

"Here we go. Ok big guy lets get this on. It might hurt when I place it on but it will soon ease from that medicine I just gave you." Yami helped turn Yugi so the doctor had a good angle on him. "Just take a deep breath in." Yugi griped Yami's shirt as the doctor lifted his foot and placed the brace under it. A dull aching pain coursed through his leg when the doctor wrapped the brace around and velcro it together. Yugi whimpered and his body shrunk into Yami.

"I got you it'll be over in a minuet." Yugi went limp in Yami's strong arms after the doctor finished.

"Sorry about that buddy. I want you to stay off of you feet until your next appointment." Yami looked down at the sleepy boy. Yugi's head would bobble forward then snap upright. Yami smiled and lied Yugi down slightly. He whimpered and grasped Yami's shirt tightly.

"It's ok I'll be right here you rest." Yugi looked unsure.

"Promise." Yami smiled and gently caressed his cheek.

"I promise." Yugi smiled slightly and closed his eyes.

"I guess I'll leave you tell me if you have any questions or problems." The doctor whispered and turned to leave.

"Wait when can he leave?" The doctor smiled.

"I'll check him tomorrow morning. I'm sure he should be able to. His would has healed up quite well just keep him off his feet and try preventing him from and sudden movements. Just until his back and chest are healed." Yami nodded and thanked the doctor. "Have a good night." The doctor said leaving.

Hoped you liked it. I'm starting to get back in the groove. Ain't I? Well I really hope you are enjoying this story cause I'm having fun writing it.

Chetra-card thank you 4 poem 'Party!'


	11. That Which We Fear

Chapter 11

That Which We Fear

That morning Yami was the first one up. He looked up he was leaned over Yugi's hospital bed and Yugi's small fingers were still grasping Yami's clothes tightly. Yami smiled and carefully ran his hand through the boy's spiky hair.

"Oh Yugi what would I have done with out you?" Yami said quietly. "I can't believe this has happened. I'm so sorry I'll make sure nothing like this will ever happen again. I promise you little one you will be safe and happy." Yami said more to him self then anyone. Trying to reassure himself that nothing tragic like this will ever happen to this child.

"Yami?" Came a voice from behind him. He turned and saw Alas get up from the sleeping bag Joey had brought over.

"Morning." Yami whispered. Alas smiled and stood up and stretched.

"How he doing?" She asked walking over to them.

"He's still sleeping but I'm sure he'll be fine."

"He will be released today?" Yami smiled and nodded. "I guess I'll pack some stuff since it seems you can't right now." Alas whispered giggling slightly. Yami looked at this arm. Yugi's small fingers were still clutched in his sleeve. Yami smiled and nodded. After Alas got everything packed she walked over to Yami. "I wish none of this ever happened." She sighed while sitting down. Yami nodded still not taking his gaze off the boy. "He looks like a angel laying there." Alas whispered smiling. "I'm really glad you found him when you did." Yami looked up at Alas and smiled.

"Me to." Yami ran his hand through Yugi hair again. "I can't wait 'til this is over. We still got to go through a trial to adopt Yugi and put his parents in jail." A soft moan came from Yugi as he turned in his sleep. Yami smiled warmly at the little boy.

"Good morning. How are you all doing today?" The doctor said walking into the room.

"Great. We can't wait to take Yugi home. He's been gone for so long...and I guess so have we." Yami said chuckling. The doctor smiled and nodded.

"Lets see how he's doing." Yami nodded and sat on Yugi bed and lifted him carefully, as to not wake him. The doctor did a complete check over the boy and smiled. "He's doing way better. He's out of the woods and on his way to recovery. The best would be to let him go home but make sure he gets lots of rest and keep him off that foot." Yami smiled and thanked him. "We'll make and appointment later. Just sign him out in the front and you're free to go." He said extending his hand.

"Thank you doctor. I guess we'll be seeing you later." Yami said shaking his hand. The doctor nodded and left. Yami lifted Yugi and sat him in his lap. Alas got the coat Joey had brought for Yugi and handed it to Yami. Yami dressed the limp Yugi and lifted him up. Yami carried on of the three bags and Yugi while Alas carried the other two bags. When they reached the front Alas signed Yugi out and they made there way to the car.

The wind was really harsh and cold. Yugi was awakened when a huge gust of wind hit them. Yami could feel Yugi shaking against him. "It's ok Yugi were almost to the car." Yami said holding Yugi close. Yugi nuzzled Yami's chest to hide from the freezing wind. Once they reached the car Yami set the bag down and reached into his pocket. Hey got the key out and opened the doors. Leaving the bag he opened the back door and set Yugi inside. They he opened the trunk and placed the bag he had in it and Alas placed the two bags she had in the trunk. Yami and Alas quickly got into the car and turned the heater on full blast. "Sorry about that Yugi we just didn't want to wake you." Yami said looking in the rear view mirror at Yugi. Yugi smiled and nodded.

"It's ok." Once arriving home Yugi looked at the house. "It's been a long time since I was here hasn't it?" They smiled and nodded at Yugi. Yami parked the car in the driveway. Yami then got out and went up to the house and opened the door. Alas opened the door and lifted the boy that was huddled in his clothes.

"Lets get you inside and warm. I'm sure we can make some more hot chocolate. Would you like that?" Yugi nodded smiling and wrapped his small arms around Alas. Alas carried him inside and set him on the couch. "Ok just wait here." She said walking back out side. Yami and Alas carried the bags inside and placed them in there room. Yugi patiently waited for them to return. He placed his hands under him to help warm them. Yugi could hear barking outside. He whimpered and covered his ears with his hands. Then he started to rock back and forth slightly. The barking continued.

"mmm...mmmm...mmm..." Yugi mumbled as he rocked trying to block the barking out. He grasped his head tightly over his ears. Yugi clenched his teeth together. Yami and Alas came down the stairs when they heard a frightened mumbling sound.

"Yugi?" Alas said walking over to his with Yami. Alas bent down in front of Yugi trying to get his attention. "Yugi what's wrong?"

"Alas listen. Our neighbors dog is barking." Alas to listened and heard the dog. Quickly she picked up Yugi and carried him upstairs, Yami followed behind her. She had a stereo and turned it on. Phil Collins 'You'll Be In My Heart' played. Alas sat down on the bed with Yugi in her lap. Yami to set next them and warped one arm around Alas and the other around Yugi. Alas hummed the words to the song. Slowly Yugi stopped mumbling an uncovered his ears. He felt himself being rocked. Alas smiled as Yugi looked around the room then he cocked his head up to see Yami and Alas holding him. Yugi snuggled into them as he listened to the song.

"Let's get that hot chocolate." Alas said getting up setting Yugi in Yami's lap. "I'll get it." Yami nodded and wrapped his arm around Yugi. Alas smiled and left the room.

"You ok Yugi?" Yugi nodded and hid his face in Yami's shirt. "It's ok to be afraid of things Yugi." Yugi nodded, face still hidden.

"Are you afraid of anything?" Yugi asked quietly pulling back from Yami. Yami smiled and nodded.

"Alas can be pretty scary if you get on the wrong side of her." Yami said chuckling. "I also used to be afraid of closed spaces. My father held me once and took me into one. I was so scared but he held me and told me everything was going to be fine and that he'd never let anything happen to me. I love him so much. He helped me get over my fears. But do you know what scared me most?" Yugi looked up at Yami in awe and shook his head. "When I found you in the cold. I was so scared that you had died. Then when you fell and got hurt with Tea. That really scared me. I was scared I'd lose you." Yugi smiled and hugged Yami.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Yami chuckled.

"I hope not." Yami said holding Yugi close. 'Oh Ra I hope not.'

Thank you Chetra-card 4 that poem 'Three words' I luved it

Hope you liked the chappie! Man is it cold. But hey I gots school off


	12. Cries In The Night

Chapter 12

Cries In The Night

Yami slowly rocked the small boy. Yugi sighed in content in his protective embrace. Alas came into the room and smiled at them.

"Here we go." She said walking over to the boys. She handed Yugi a mug, with a lip, and gave Yami a cup.

"Thanks Alas." Yugi said smiling as he took a drink.

"Yes thank you Alas." Alas smiled and nodded. Yugi loved the delicious taste that invaded his mouth. His stomach full and warm made Yugi sleepy. Yami smiled and gently lifted him up and carried him to his room. Alas pulled the covers from the bed and watched as Yami laid Yugi down and pull the covers up to his chin. Yugi softly mumbled something then turned over and fell asleep. Yugi ended up sleeping through the whole day. "He must have been tired. Poor little guy I hope he starts to feel better." Yami said as he looked through Yugi's door and the sleeping figure in the bed. Alas smiled and patter Yami's back.

"I'm sure he'll be to his old self in no time." Alas said turning. "Lets get some sleep."

"Ok I'm going to check on his to make sure he's ok." Yami said quietly opening the door and tip toeing inside. Yami smiled at Yugi angelic face. He sat there for a couple minutes watching the small boy's chest rise and fall. The young man then walked up to him and bent down placing a kiss on the child's forehead. Then he pulled up the covers more and tucked him in. "Good night little one." Yami said softly before leaving. Then to headed to bed.

In the middle of the night Yugi stirred when he felt something warm. Gasping slightly he noticed that he had wet the bed. He had not down it in a while which shocked the boy. Then he started to panic when he remembered what happened when Yugi didn't make it to the toilet in his old home. Yugi got up wincing slightly as pressure was placed on his hurt ankle. Tears made their way down Yugi's cheeks leaving a salty stain in their wake. Whiping his cheeks with his sleeve he limped his way to Yami's room. Panic rose with each step. What if Yami hurt him...or took him back home. His hand paused on Yami's door handle. He couldn't decide what to do and his pants were making him cold. Opening the door slightly he could make out Yami in the silhouetted room.

Yami heard his door squeak open. Yami rubbed his eyes and looked at his door. There stood a small figure shadowed in the darkness of the hall. Small... Yami quickly got up.

"Yugi oh Ra what are you doing walking around?!" Yugi flinched from the police officer. "Yugi what's wrong?" Yami asked quietly. Yugi started to play with his fingers and looked away ashamed.

"Wet the bed Yami." Yugi said quietly. Yami looked startled.

"Is that all?" Yugi nodded slightly tears streaming down his face. "Oh Yugi there's nothing to be ashamed about it happens." Yami said bending down to be face to face with the boy.

"You're not going to take me home because I did a bad thing...or punish me?" Yugi said whispering the last part very quietly. Yami cursed the people that dare hurt this child. Yami reached down and lifted the tense child.

"No never. I'd never hurt you or ever let any one else. Ok?" Yami said gently and smiled while Yugi relaxed and rested his head on Yami's shoulder. "Now lets go clean you up."

"Yami what's going on?" Came a voice while Yami was taking the sheets off Yugi's bed.

"It's ok Alas. Yugi just had an accident. Why don't you take him and give him a bath and get him new clothes and I'll take care of his sheets?"

"Ok Yami where is he?"

"In the bathroom. I already picked out some clothes and started the bath. I told him to wait for a second." Alas nodded and headed to the bathroom.

"Hey Yugi are you ready for your bath?" Yugi was sitting on the toilet stool. He looked up at Alas and nodded slightly. Alas helped Yugi undress and remove his brace and placed him in the bubbly water. Yugi looked up at Alas and watched her. "Here you can play with these." Alas said handing Yugi a toy boat and other bath toys. "Just be careful not to splash too much ok?" Yugi nodded and picked up the boat and looked at it curiously. Alas smiled and started to brush her teeth for the early morning. After a while Yami walks into the room and smiles as he watches Yugi play with the toys.

"Hey Yugi how you doin'?" Yugi looked up and smiled at Yami.

"Lookie." Yugi squealed as he held out the boat. Yami chuckles and rolled up his sleeves and plays with Yugi's toys to where ever the boy's imagination brought them. By the time they were done Yami was just as wet as Yugi was. Yugi was carefully lifted out of the water and wrapped in a towel. Yami set Yugi on his lap in the steamed bathroom and gently dried him off. He took extra caution on Yugi's hurt leg, which was now swollen worse, from when Yugi was walking on it. Yami smiled as he took a small towel and placed it over Yugi's head and rubbed it to help dry his hair. Yugi giggled as Yami tried to control his hair. Then Yami grabbed the boy's clothes and put them on and last his brace. Yami smiled and lifted Yugi placing the wet towels in the hamper. They made there way down stairs to see Alas making them breakfast.

"I think Yami got more of a bath then you Yugi." Alas said smiling. Yami smiled and sat Yugi down in a chair.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah." Yami said trying to stretch the wrinkles in his soggy shirt. "I think I'll just go change." Yami said leaving the room. Alas smiled and nodded and handed Yugi some mash potatoes and some crackers.

"Try to chew those up really good ok?" Yugi nodded and picked up a crack and placed it in his waiting mouth. Everyone decided to have what Yugi had so Yugi wouldn't feel left out. Like they were holding back really good food from. They would soon be able to give him normal food once he is ready. Yami took a bite of his mash potatoes and smiled.

"I think we should go get some stuff for your room today Yugi. What do you think? You up to it?" Yugi looked up at Yami and nodded.

"What do you want to get for your room?" Yugi looked at Alas and shrugged.

"I don't know." Yugi said softly. Yugi picked up another cracker and chewed on it waiting until it was soggy and mashed before swallowing. Yugi then picked up his spoon and scooped some of the mashed food and ate some. Yami smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"I'm sure we'll find something really good." Yugi nodded smiling slightly. After they ate Yami carried Yugi to the living room and they all sat and watched TV.

"Yami..." Yugi mumbled quietly shifting uncomfortably.

"You ok Yugi?" Yugi looked up at Yami as tears streamed down his face.

"My stomach hurts. I think I ate too much." Yami lifted Yugi and laid him down.

"I'll go get something to calm his stomach down." Alas said quickly and dashed out of the room. Yami held Yugi and gently rubbed his stomach. Yugi whimpered and more tears streamed down his face.

"Shhh...it's ok Yugi. Everything will be just fine." Yami said soothingly. Alas came back into the room and handed Yugi a small pill and a glass of water.

"You have to swallow this Yugi ok?" Yugi nodded and took the pill. For a couple of minuets all they did was let Yugi rest until the pain subsided. Yami kept rubbing his stomach and mumbling comforting words. Slowly Yugi smiled and Alas whiped away his tears. "There we go. Feel better?" Yugi nodded.

"Thanks." He whispered.

Hope you liked it!!! PLEZ R&R THANX!!!!

Animechik Thank you for the poems it was great!!! I luved how u used my story Thanx I especially like the part where Tea gets shot...hehe...(Gomen to Tea lovers)


	13. Between A Rock And A Hard Place

Chapter 13

Between A Rock And A Hard Place

A week has passed since the incident. Alas and Yami have been switching on and off who would go to work every day. Today was a weekend and they were enjoying their time at home together.

"The weather is going to be clear. The snow has finally melted a couple days ago and we see clear skies for the next couple weeks." The news reporter said.

"That's right spring is coming up. We should be able to see it picking up. Today will be in the mid 70's and will continue to steadily rise this week. So kids put away your coats and boots and prepare for shorts and sandals." The newscast chuckled as they continued to talk about other things in the news.

"Hmm..." Yami mumbled picking up Yugi and walking to the door. He opened it and took a step outside. A cool breeze blew by. It wasn't that bad. The sun was out and the breeze actually felt relaxing.

"What are you doing Yami?" Alas asked coming from the kitchen.

"It's nice out today." Yami said taking a couple more steps outside. "We should do something outside today." Yugi had his head resting against Yami chest as he listened to their conversation. He sucked on his thumb slightly and his other hand was grasping Yami's shirt. He had just woken up and was still a little tired. Yami rubbed Yugi's back as he walked inside and called his buddies. Yami smiled and walked outside. Yugi hid his face when they went outside. Yami laid a blanket on the ground than sat down. He sat Yugi in front of him and held him close. Alas smiled and came outside to bringing some items for Yugi.

"So what should we do?"

"I'm not sure." Yami and Alas talked about ideas as they watched Yugi play with some toys Alas had brought out. A car honked as it drove up in the driveway. Yugi smiled as the two men got out.

"Uncle Joey! Uncle Tristan!" The two smiled and waved at Yugi. Yugi had given' the two men the honor of being his 'uncles' which amused them to no end.

"Hey Yugi how are you doing?" Tristan asked taking him away from Yami.

"Good! Yami says we get to go some where special today!" Yugi squealed with glee. He chuckled.

"And where might dat be?" Joey inquired. Yami smiled and shrugged.

"Me and Alas are still trying to figure that out."

"Alas and I, Yami." Alas corrected.

"Hey I'm not a teacher I'm a police man." Yami said chuckling. Tristan smiled and sat Yugi down on the blanket and watched as he resumed his play.

"Would you guys like a drink?" Alas offered. They nodded smiling. Alas smiled and motioned for them to follow. "I also have some papers I'd like you to look at real quick." Joey and Tristan nodded and followed her.

"So Yugi what would you like to do?" Yami asked as the child crawled over to the edge of the blanket to retrieve a toy that had gotten away from him.

"I don't know." He said as he plumped down on the blanket. Yami watched him play with a smile on his face.

"YAMI PHONE!" Alas screamed from inside. Yami stood up and looked at Yugi play.

"Will you be ok here Yugi?" Yugi looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah!" He squealed. Yami chuckled and hurried inside to answer the phone. Yugi watched then resumed what he was doing. It was calm out and every so often a cool breeze would ruffle Yugi's clothes playfully. Yugi smiled and picked up a big red ball and hugged it. It squeaked making the small boy giggle. A neighbor came out to get his newspaper and smiled at the boy.

A low mumbling was heard making Yugi snap his head up.

"Damn-" hic "-cops think they know how much I can-" hic "-drink." The gruff man mumbled. The man noticed Yugi and stared at him. Yugi shifted uncomfortably under the man's gaze. "Hey-" hic "-kid get lost." The man said stumbling a little. When Yugi didn't move the man grew angry. "What did I-" hic "-just say!" The man advanced Yugi and roughly grabbed his arm. Yugi winced and cried softly. Afraid to make a sound and making the drunken man angrier.

"Hey! Stop this right now Duke!" The neighbor said walking over. "Get your drunken' ass out of here!" The man mumbled something and grabbed Yugi tighter. This time Yugi screamed in pain. The neighbor growled and punched the man in the face. The man stumbled releasing the boy. He grabbed Yugi and picked him up.

"You ok kid?" Yugi continued to cry. The man rubbed his back to calm him. Yami and the gang rushed to the door when he heard the scream.

"Yugi!" He saw a man flat on his face and his neighbor holding Yugi. "Oh thank Ra!" Yami ran over to them. He lifted Yugi away from his neighbor and held him close. "Thank you so much Bakura. I don't know how to thank you." Yami said rubbing circles on Yugi's back.

"Please! Please! Ryou. No need to thank you me. I was only helping the young one. By the way is he ok?" Yami looked down at Yugi and smiled seeing that he had stopped crying. Alas walked over with Tristan and Joey close behind.

"You're ok aren't you Yugi?" Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled. Then he laid his head on his chest and relaxed. Ryou smiled at the child.

"Here let me see his arm." Yami repositioned Yugi and Ryou gently held Yugi's arm and examined where the man grabbed him. A bruise was slowly forming. Ryou smiled when he noticed Yugi's curious eyes watching him. "I'd put some ice on that." Ryou said giving Yugi back his arm. Yami nodded.

"I guess me and Joey will take Mr. Tough Guy home." Tristan said walking over to the man. "We'll be real quick." Yami nodded smiling at them.

"Ok guys have fun!" Yami shouted chuckling. They only rolled their eyes as the attempted lift the heavy man. Alas smiled and walked over to help. "Hey why don't you join us. We aren't quite sure what we're doing but you can come along. You know Alas, Tristan, and Joey. This here is little Yugi." Yami said gesturing to the boy. Ryou smiled.

"Hello Yugi. Do you like toys?" Yugi looked over at Ryou and nodded slightly.

"I like my red ball." Yugi said softly.

"Really now? I got tons of balls and other toys. You can have them if you want to."

"Ryou are you sure? I mean are you ok with it?" Ryou smiled and nodded.

"It's time I let go Yami. Besides I'm sure my son wouldn't have minded." Yami smiled sadly.

"If you're sure..."

"I am." Ryou said smiling. "So how about it Yugi?" Yugi looked up at Yami then back at Ryou.

"Sure." Ryou smiled and nodded.

"I'll go get them." Ryou smiled as he brought out the boxes of toys he had kept. "Finally they'll go to good use." He said to himself. When he went outside he saw Yugi sitting on the blanket again. This time Alas was sitting with him. "Hey Yugi look what I brought." Ryou said smiling. Alas smiled and stood up.

"Is it ok if you watch him? Yami's on the phone and I got to work on some papers with Joey and Tristan when they return." Ryou smiled and nodded. "Oh and Ryou please come here I need to tell you something." Ryou nodded and walked over to her as they were out of ear shot to Yugi. "Don't mention your dog around him. He is completely terrified of them."

"Ok I won't." Alas smiled. "If you ever need to get him off your hands I'll be glad to take him. I'll keep old Asano outside."

"We wouldn't want to be a bother."

"Oh it's no bother." Alas smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Ryou."

"No problem." She smiled and left to gather the papers. Ryou walked over to Yugi and sat down. "So you like that ball look at this one." Ryou said ruffling through the box. He pulled out a big blue ball that had a yellow happy face on it. Yugi smiled as Ryou handed him the ball. Then he rolled it back to Ryou. Ryou smiled and rolled it back to the waiting child. They passed the ball back and forth for a while. They didn't even notice when Joey and Tristan returned. Ryou also pulled out other various toys from the boxes letting the small boy play with them.

What do you think? I hope you liked this chappie! I luved writing this one! hugs Yugi Yugi's so KAWAII! ok PLEZ RR THANX!

Kayla Tsukino  
Thanx 4 ur support I'm glad u really like my work. THANX 4 REVIWIN'!

Mine and mine alone  
I'm really glad you liked it! Hm... I don't know I could probably make one. I've never tried with Joey and Tristan. I'll have to get some ideas. We'll have to see, ne? THANX 4 REVIEWIN'!

Chetra-card My E-mail is I've been e-mailing some people but I'm not even sure if they sent. I don't know. Hmm...oh and I luved ur poem With the Wind. If any of you want to read these poems look at my reviews. They are really good. All the ones I've received are good.

Animechik THANX 4 the poem 'accidents' I luved it! It is really great! You know agusty poems are my fav. It really did capture Yugi's feelings.

I'd luved to chat if u have AIM or AOL my name is DragonCanibal56 and my E-mail address is 


	14. Fishing

Chapter 14

Fishing

Yami walked out and smiled as he watched Ryou and Yugi play with the toys. He bent down next to Yugi.

"Hey there Yugi. Can I see your arm?" Yugi nodded his little head and held out his arm. Yami placed an ice pack over the forming bruise. He used the Velcro and strapped it on. "This will help. We'll take it off later ok?" Yugi smiled and resumed his play with the albino. Yami smiled and sat behind the boy. "Say Ryou do you still have that old boat of yours?" Ryou looked up and thought for a second.

"I think so. Why?" Yami smiled.

"You know how to fish don't you?" Ryou smiled and nodded.

"Haven't done it in a while but I remember the basics." Yugi looked up confused at the two men.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go. We can have a picnic at Wilson Lake, and fish. I'm sure Yugi would love it." Ryou smiled. It's been a while since he had been around any child on account of losing his own broke his heart.

"I'd love to." Yami smiled and got up.

"I'll go tell the others." He said walking towards the door to tell the others. Yugi watched him leave then turned his gaze toward Ryou.

"What's fishing?" He asked. Ryou smiled and explained. "But doesn't that hurt the fishies?"

"Don't worry Yugi we'll let them go. We won't eat them." Yugi beamed at the albino and nodded. Ryou smiled at Yugi's innocent look upon the world. That's something no one should lose.

Alas walked out with Tristan and Joey behind her.

"Are you ready to go fishing Yugi?" Alas said lifting Yugi from the ground. Yugi giggled and nodded. "Lets get you dressed then." Alas said carrying Yugi inside. Ryou gasped slightly when he saw the brace on Yugi's leg and when she had lifted him Yugi's shirt was pulled up slightly, reveling some scars.

"Yami?" Yami looked over at Ryou. "Can I ask you something?" Yami walked over to him and nodded.

"Sure you can ask me while we get your boat ready." Ryou nodded as they headed over to his house.

"What happened to Yugi?" Yami sighed and looked at Ryou sadly. The tri-haired man explained what happened to Yugi in the short time they had known each other. Ryou gasped and looked shocked. "Really? That's amazing...and he still acts so...innocent." Yami smiled.

"Yep. He's a great kid. I'm just sorry he had to go through that." Ryou nodded as they dragged out the boat from the shed. They walked over talking about other various things. Alas was outside with a hyper Yugi in her arms. He was wearing a pair of blue jean shorts and a purple sleeveless shirt. He also wore sandals, and Alas wore matching cloths. Yami chuckled as they made their was over to them. Then Ryou hooked the boat to Yami's car. Brushing off his hands he smiled.

"There all done."

"Why don't you go get dressed Ryou. I have to anyway and I don't want you to get hot."

"Ok I'll be down in a second." Ryou said running towards his house. Yami to ran into his house and got dressed. Alas smiled and brought the picnic basket in the car. Then she sat Yugi down next to the basket.

Once everyone was ready Yami got into the drivers seat and Alas sat next to him. Yugi and Ryou sat in the back. Yugi said in the middle while the food sat on the left side behind Yami. Joey and Tristan drove their car behind them.

"Lets play I spy." Ryou suggested. Yugi looked up at Ryou confused.

"What's I spy?" Ryou explained the rules and Yugi seemed over joyed in learning a new game.

"I spy something..." Yugi said looking around the car. "...green!" Ryou smiled and looked around the car, as did the others in the car.

"Is it the grass?" Alas suggested. Yugi shook his head.

"Nope."

"How about the trees?" Yugi nodded.

"Yep you guessed it Yami!" Yugi squealed. "Your turn!"

"I spy something blue." Yugi looked outside and in the car.

"Sky!" Yami chuckled and nodded.

"You're too good at this game Yugi." Yugi giggled and started the game again.

Once they got to the park Ryou got out of the car and bent down and picked up Yugi. The picnic area was beautiful. They couldn't ask for a better day. Birds were singing, the sun wasn't so high so the sky was tented in a soothing orange. The lake was clear blue and had some geese and ducks swimming around. Yugi didn't like animals at all but he felt safe around the gang. Alas grabbed the basket and carried it over to a table that was already out and ready for use. Ryou carried Yugi over and sat him on the bench of the table.

"I'm going to set up the boat." Ryou said and waved to Yugi. Yugi smiled and waved back.

"Here Yugi you can help me." Yugi nodded and held set out the blanket and place the supplies on it.

"Are we going to eat first or fish?" Tristan asked.

"I think we'll eat first." Alas said looking around for the plastic utensils. "I already got it set out and I don't want the bugs to eat it before us." Tristan chuckled and nodded.

"Alas?" Yugi asked quietly.

"Yes Yugi?" She replied looking at the small boy.

"I have to go potty."

"Ok." Alas walked over to him and picked him up. "Hey will one of you boys take Yugi to the men's restroom?" Joey ran over.

"I'll take ya Yug." Alas smiled and handed him over to Joey.

"Thanks Joey."

"No problem." Joey carried Yugi to the bathroom. Alas smiled and set up the rest of the food. Once Yugi and Joey came back they were ready to eat. Yugi sat in Ryou's lap as they ate.

"Here Yugi use a napkin." Ryou said handing Yugi a napkin after the 3rd time he wiped his mouth with his arm or hand. Yugi looked confused.

"What do I do with it." Ryou smiled gently.

"Can I see the napkin?" Ryou asked politely. Yugi nodded and handed it to him. "Here I'll show you. If you make a mess on your face of any where else while eating we use this to whip it off, not or hand." Yugi nodded slightly. Ryou smiled and whiped Yugi's face clear of food. The gang watched and decided to use a napkin to show him and model it for him. Yugi nodded and took the napkin and used it. Ryou smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

Once they were done eating they set everything in the car and locked it. Yugi was on Ryou's shoulders as they walked over to the boat. Ryou climbed on and sat Yugi on one of the chairs. The albino walked over to Yugi and strapped on a life jacket. Yugi watched confused.

"Why do I have to wear this thingy?" Yugi asked poking the orange material. They smiled and placed on theirs.

"It's to keep you floating if you fall out of the boat." Ryou explained. Yugi paled.

"You won't let me fall out...will you?" Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi.

"None of us will Yugi." Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Ok gang here is how we fish." Ryou said handing out the supplies. The gang grabbed the supplies and listened as Ryou explained how it worked. Yugi sat in Yami's lap, so Yami could help him.

"Lookie! My fishy is huge!" Yugi said holding up his prize catch. Ryou smiled and nodded.

"Good job Yugi. I think you're better then all of us put together." Yugi smiled and set it free.

"Bye Bye." Yugi said waving as the fish swam away. Yami smiled and ruffled the little boy's hair. They stayed for about an hour until it started to get dark. The crickets were chirping and owls were heard in the distance. Yugi had fallen asleep and rested in Alas's arms. Alas smiled and gently whiped a few stray bangs from his small face.

"Lets head home. I think we're all tired." Yami whispered. The gang nodded and set up ready to go home.

"Bye guys it was fun. Hope to do it again sometime." Tristan said waving to them.

"Ya it was great!" Joey said climbing into the car with Tristan.

Yami, Alas, and Ryou waved and to got into the car after hooking the boat.

"It was great. I'm glad you could come Ryou." Yami said while pulling into his driveway. Ryou smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad you invited me. I had a blast." Alas got out of the car and lifted the sleeping Yugi carefully. "Looks like we wore him out." Ryou chuckled. Yami smiled and nodded.

"Good night guys. I'm going to put him to bed." Alas said walking towards their house. Yami nodded and helped Ryou unhook and put the boat in the back yard.

Alas walked into the quite house and climbed the stairs to Yugi's room. They had managed to get a couple of things for his room. His walls were littered with Duel Monster Posters. He had a bean bag chair in the far corner. Alas smiled and stepped over the toys that covered the floor. She walked over to his bad and laid him down. Yugi moaned slightly and turned to his stomach. Alas smiled and removed his shoes. She placed him under the covers and placed his Dark Magician Plushy next to him. Yugi grabbed it and held it close.

"Good night little Yugi. I hope you had fun." Alas whispered and took off the ice pack, that was now warm. She bent down and kissed his forehead and stood up and left the room.

Hope you liked it I really enjoyed writing this one! Thanx to those who reviewed I'm really grateful!

I meant the big blond man who wears a bandana. I think his name was Bandit Keith. I just couldn't think of the name sorry for the mix-up. It's not Duke Devlin(Otogi).

TkMacintosh

I'm planning on letting Yugi know everyone's family later on. I think it'd be cute to see Serenity and Yugi together. I bet lot of people agree with me Thanx for reviwen'!

Animechik. Sami, Ryou's Hikari

Thank you for the poem! I just luv it! Thanx 4 reviewin'!


	15. Hide In Plain Sight

Chapter 15

Hide In Plain Sight

Yugi groggily opened his eyes. Reaching up with his tiny right hand he rubbed the sleepiness away. Innocent eyes looked around his room. He smiled when he remembered what happened yesterday. The joy of catching his first fish would forever be locked away in his childhood memories. Sighing he waited for some one to come get him, on account he couldn't walk yet. He looked out the window and saw Bakura outside walking to the end of the street to get his newspaper. The boy smiled and watched as the young man walked back inside.

"I can see you are already awake." Yugi smiled and turned around. Yami chuckled and walked over to him. "I made an appointment today about the brace. The doctor said we should come over some time today between 2 to 3. You might be able to walk soon how does that sound?" Yugi's smiled grew.

"Really?" Yami walked over and picked him up.

"Really. Now lets get something to eat." Yugi nodded and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and rested his head on his shoulder. Yami smiled and rubbed circles on the small boy's back.

"Good morning how did you boys sleep?"

"I slept fine how about you Alas?" Yami asked sitting Yugi down in a chair. Alas smiled and nodded.

"Great. How 'bout you Yugi?"

"Good!" Alas smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I'm glad. Ok today's special is French toast with eggs. (You know what that sound good to me right now Ra now I'm making myself hungry...Back to the story!) Here you go Yugi. Do you want me to cut it up for you?" Yugi nodded and watched as Alas leaned over and cut his food into smaller pieces. He smiled and picked up his fork and stabbed it into the first piece of toast.

"Yami?" Yugi asked looking up at the man across from him.

"Yes Yugi?" Yami asked picking up a slice of toast and placing it on his plate.

"If I can walk can we go to the park or play a game?" Yugi asked hopefully. The young man smiled and nodded.

"Sure but you make sure to take it easy ok?" Yugi smiled and nodded taking another bite.

Later...2:05

Yami carried Yugi into the doctor's office.

"I'd like to sign in Yugi Moto." The nurse smiled.

"He's waiting for you go right ahead inside." Yami nodded smiling and carried him into the office.

"Hello Yami, Yugi, Alas. I've been waiting for you. You can sit down right over there and you can place little Yugi on this bed." Yami nodded and did as he was told before sitting down. "Ok lets see how you're doing." The doctor took the brace off and examined his ankle. "It looks great. The swelling has gone down. I'm going to lift you Yugi and sit you down on the floor ok?" Yugi nodded and felt himself being lifted. The doctor set him on the ground. "Grab my arms." He said kneeling in front of Yugi. Yugi grabbed his arms to steady himself. "Ok good. Now take a couple of steps forward." Yugi moved his left leg then his right. He stumbled slightly and the doctor quickly balanced the boy. "Don't worry I got you." Yugi smiled and tired again. The doctor smiled and picked him up. "His leg is in great shape. He can walk I was just doing some short exercises to make sure." Yami nodded and took the boy from him.

"Thank you doctor." Yami said shaking his hand.

Yugi smiled as he made his way to the car. Yami and Alas had a hold of his hands just in case.

"Why don't we go home and pick up a few things and we can head over to the park? Maybe we can get Ryou to come?" Yugi smiled and nodded as he climbed into the car.

When they reached the house Yugi opened his door and walked over to Ryou's house. He wanted to run but his leg was still a little soar. Walking would do for the moment.

"Once you get Ryou come right over here ok Yugi?" Alas shouted. Yugi smiled and waved to them to make sure they knew he heard them. Yugi walked up and knocked on the door since the door bell was too high.

"Coming!" Yugi heard a shout from inside. "Yes?" He said opening the door. When he didn't see anyone he looked confused. Yugi giggled when he realized Ryou didn't know he was there.

"I'm down here." Ryou looked down and smiled at the boy.

"Well Well Well. What do we have here?" Ryou chuckled as he lifted the boy. "Hello Yugi nice to see you."

"Hi Ryou! Do you want to come with us to the park? I can bring that ball you gave me and we can pass it!" Yugi squealed with glee. Ryou smiled and nodded.

"That's sounds wonderful."

"Guess what?" Asked the little 5 year old.

"What?"

"I can walk!" Yugi shouted with glee. Ryou chuckled.

"That's great." Ryou said sitting down the squirming child.

"See! Lookie! I can walk!" Ryou chuckled.

"Do you want to wait with Yami while I get ready?" Yugi smiled and nodded. Then slightly jogged to his house. Ryou smiled and went inside to get ready.

Yugi played in the front yard with the ball he was going to bring. He bounced it off the wall of the house, the car, and even Yami and Alas once in a while. Yugi smiled as it rolled past him. He turned and was about to retrieve it.

A car came speeding by unknown that around the corner a little boy was chasing after his special ball. The screech of breaks was heard and the shout of a child and the driver.

The blink of an eye it all happened.

"YUGI!" The gang shouted petrified. Pictures flashed through their minds. A small 5 year old's mingled and lacerated body under a car. They expected the worse.

Sobbing was heard.

A man stood holding the sobbing child. (DUN DUN DUN! Who is it!)

"OH THANK RA!" Yami shouted and ran over to him. "Thank you Keith." The gruff man snorted.

"Better watch him next time." Yugi had his hands grasped in the man's cloths. He had his eyes shut tightly.

"Yugi? Shh...it's ok little one." Yami said taking the terrified child. Bakura ran outside when he heard the screeching tires. Keith walked over to see how the driver was. Every one was ok. Not a scratch or even a bump. Yugi was sucking his little thumb and was slowly calming down. Keith walked over and picked up Yugi's ball. He walked over and handed it to the small child. Yugi took his thumb out of his mouth and grasped the ball with both hands. He then looked at his savior. The man that had hurt him before. The small child looked up at the man confused. (I'm sure I already said that he was the one in Chappie 13 not Duke.) Bandit Keith smiled slightly and ruffled his hair.

"I'm sorry what happened yesterday. I was stupid." Keith whispered. Yami smiled and nodded.

"It's quite alright. Thank you so much for saving him." Yami said holding Yugi closer. Keith smiled and turned around.

"See you around." They smiled and waved to the man. Alas took Yugi and held him.

"Are you ok Yugi?" Yugi smiled and nodded. "From now on if your ball goes in the street tell one of us and we'll get it for you. Ok?" Yugi nodded and rested his head on Alas's shoulder. They packed everything into the car deciding on bring some food and spending a great deal of time in the sun and fresh air. Alas sat on the porch with Yugi in her lap slowly rocking him.

"Are you ready to go?" Alas nodded and picked up Yugi and carried him to the car.

Yugi smiled slightly as he watched Ryou sing the ABC's.

"H! I! J! K!" Yugi would sing to as far as he knew and wait for Ryou to hear the next one before remembering the next set.

"L! M! N! O! P!" Yugi shouted along with Ryou. They sang quite a few various songs. Trying to get Yugi to forget the accident.

"POP! Goes the weasel!" Yami and Alas sang with them. Yugi giggled as he sang along learning new songs.

Once they arrived Yugi was the first to get out. He had his ball in his hands and was ready to play. He smiled and jogged right over to the equipment. They were at the same park where they fished. For everyone it brought back great memories. Yugi ran over to the jungle gym and played on the equipment he couldn't play on before because of his leg.

"Hi I'm Serenity." Yugi jumped at the voice behind him. A light brown haired little girl was behind him smiling.

"Hi I'm Yugi." Yugi said smiling. "Want to play on the slide?" He asked. She nodded and they both walked over.

"Hey guys I didn't know you were here." Joey said coming up to the gang. Then he turned and looked out at his little sister. "They are a pair aren't they? It's good for Yug ta have a friend around his age. I'm sure Serenity could use a good friend like him." Yami smiled and nodded. Joey took a seat and they started to talk.

"Good catch!" Yugi shouted as they passed the ball back and forth.

"Thanks!" Walking around they continued to pass the ball.

The ball rolled into the lake. Ducks gathered around the ball and started to peck at it.

"Ack! No Duckies leave my ballie alone!" Yugi shouted waving his hands.

"They're trying to eat it!" Serenity yelled doing the same as Yugi. Yugi looked down at the water and slowly took a step in. It was cold but Yugi wanted his ball. He took another step. "Be careful." Serenity said watching him. Yugi was just at the ball when the ducks flew away hitting the ball and sending it further out. Another unsteady step, he made his way closer to the bobbling ball. The smiling sun was looking right at Yugi. (BTW: The sun is on the ball.)

"I can get it." Yugi reached out further. "Just a little more." Yugi strained to reach and stay back far enough to keep his head above the water.

Losing his balance he slipped and submerged under the cool water.

"Yugi?" Serenity asked worried. No reply. Air bubbles rose from where Yugi once was. (That ball gives him too much trouble! Dang I'll kill it!holds up fork Must pop ball...but Little Yugi would be sad...and I can't have that ) Serenity ran over to her brother. "Big brother! Yugi tried to get his ballie! It went in the water! Yugi didn't come back up! He's under water!" The gang ran to the lake and looked for Yugi. Everyone's heart raced. Yami mentally slapped himself. TWICE IN ONE DAY! It was absurd! He was supposed to watch him! He silently berated himself in a panic.

"Yugi!" Ryou jumped in the water where the ball was and dived under.

Ryou saw a blurred outline of Yugi's light blue tank top that he was wearing. The boy's figure slowly came into view and he made a quick reach for the boy. Once he clasped the small cold hand he made his way to the surface. When he penetrated the surface he could still hear the gang screaming the boy's name.

Yugi was lifeless.

The small limp figure was blue in the face. It had only taken 3 minuets and once again they had failed Yugi.

Ryou quickly carried the body to the shore. He laid Yugi on the ground and felt for pulse. It was strong but rappidly declining from lack of air. Ryou did as his father taught him. He started CPR.

One...Two...Three...BLOW

One...Two...Three...BLOW

"Come on Yugi." ...One...Two... "You can't do this." ...Three... BLOW "Breath!"

Coughing was heard. Yugi turned his head and water leaked out of his throat. Ryou slowly turned him to his side and patted his back helping to unclog the young boy's throat and lungs. Yugi coughed again and reached up to whipe his mouth. Yami carefully sat Yugi up and leaned the boy against him. He rubbed the child's back.

"Will someone go get him a drink out of the cooler?" Joey nodded and ran over. "Are you ok Yugi?" Yugi sniffled and nodded.

"Ballie?" Yugi asked tearing up.

"Shh...It's ok Yugi's I'll go get it ok?" Yugi nodded and watched as Ryou jumped back into the water and retrieved the ball. He got out and handed it to the small waiting hands of Yugi. Yugi smiled and hugged it.

"Thank You!" Yugi shouted hoarsely. Ryou smiled and ruffled his matted hair.

Joey returned and handed Yugi a small container of juice. Yugi litterly in haled the liquid almost choking on it.

"Whoa! Slow down!" Yugi smiled and took smaller slips.

After the incident Yami was now determined to keep a closer eye on the child. He had no idea that raising a child would be so challenging. You have to watch them every second or they could end up dead in the blink of an eye.

This small boy was too precious to lose to his reckless supervision.

He wanted to watch Yugi grow and raise this special young child to be the best he can be.

That means he's going to have to stand up for now he's got a child to watch over and protect. Protect him forever.

MY COMPUTER IS HEALED! YEAH! I can finally work fast on it! It's been sick with crap forever! I cleared everything saving my stories to a CD and now it's like new! But now I have homework slowing me down groan But hey spring break is right around the corner! Hope you enjoyed the story! Thank you to all that have reviewed! Whips tears from eyes It means a lot to me to know you like them THANX A BUNCH!

Sami Ryou's Hikari

thanx 4 poem it was kawaii! I'm not going to put Yugi and Serenity together in this story. I mean just let them get to know each other. If that's what u meant. Thanx 4 reviewin!

Chetra-card

Thanx for the poem Flame it was great! Thanx 4 reviewin!

Carolin Rocha

No Bandit Keith will not be a mean drunk person. He was just a drunk neighbor at the time. I'm sure you'll see him later.

I'm not sure about the rest but thanx for reminding me I'll have to fit them in won't I Thanks 4 reviewin!

ShebytheDogDemoness

I luv the song! I think it's great! THANX 4 reviewin!


	16. Icky Sickie

**Chapter 16**

**Icky Sickie**

**After having a small snack Yami and the gang headed home, as did Joey and his little sister.**

**2 days later...at night...**

**Yugi turned in his bed. Cold sweat trailing down his forehead. He woke with a startle and looked around his room. Feeling dizzy he slowly got up and made his way to the door. Opening it he made his way to Yami's bed room. His small hand grasped Yami's door handle and he twisted it, opening the door. **

**"Yami?" Yugi whispered. No one was in the room. Yugi looked confused and walked slightly into the room. His vision was spinning and his stomach was turning. Yugi collapsed to his knees and started to cry. He didn't think he would have enough energy to make it to Alas's room. He didn't feel good. "Alas?" Yugi sobbed harder and he sat down. Leaning over he vomited his dinner he had no to long ago. He felt cold but his face was burning. He grabbed the side of Yami's bed and tried to stand. He stood on shaky knees. He walked slightly and made it to Yami's dresser. Stumbling he made a mad reach for something to help him regain his balance. His small hand grabbed a cloth that was on Yami's dresser. Items on the dresser fell to the floor with the stumbling boy. Yugi lay there unconscious.**

**The crashing awoke Alas in her room. She grabbed her gun and slowly got up. Opening her door she decided to check on Yugi first. Alas gasped when she saw he wasn't there. Worried she walked to Yami's room where she thought the crash had come from. She noticed that Yami's cell phone and pager were not on the hall way table. 'He must have got a call.' She though while proceeding to his room. Opening his door she slowly peaked her head inside. Alas gasped when she saw Yugi out cold on the ground. **

**"Yugi!" She put her gun away and ran over to him. He was burning up. She quickly picked him up and carried him to her room. Pulling back her covers she laid the sweaty boy on her bed. She ran out to get a wet rag then ran back into the room. Yugi was shivering and now soaked with sweat. Placing it over Yugi's small forehead she reached over and called Ryou.**

**"Hello?" A groggy voice came over the phone.**

**"Ryou?" Alas asked in a panic. **

**"Yes. Who is this?" **

**"It's Alas. Please I need you to come over ASAP. Yugi's sick and I don't know what to do. You had a little training maybe you could come and look if it's not too much trouble?" **

**"I'll be right over and don't worry it's no trouble at all." Ryou and Alas hung up. Ryou grabbed his coat and shoes and ran over. Alas was waiting at the door for him. **

**"Thank God! Ryou he's in my room!" Ryou nodded and proceeded to her room. When he got inside he gasped. Yugi's lips were slightly blue and you could hear him wheezing. He ran over and looked at the boy. Yugi started to cough trying in vain to clear his lungs. Ryou lifted Yugi and placed his jacket around the boy. Carrying him downstairs he called to Alas. **

**"We got to get him to a hospital! I think he has symptoms of pneumonia." Ryou shouted. Alas, who was on the phone, nodded. **

**"Alas! What's going on?" **

**"Yugi is sick. We're taking him to the hospital." **

**"What! Ok! I'll be there!" Yami hung up the phone.**

**Alas got into the car with Ryou in the passengers seat and Yugi in his lap. They raced to the hospital. Upon reaching the hospital Ryou raced Yugi inside. Ryou did most of the papers to sign Yugi in.**

**While Alas and Ryou waited in the waiting room Yami was racing to get to the hospital. Once Yami reached the hospital he ran inside and when he saw Alas and Ryou he ran over to them.**

**"What's going on?" He asked out of breath. **

**"It's Yugi. He's sick." Yami looked at Ryou as he placed a hand on Alas's shoulder. **

**"I think he might have gotten some sort of bacteria from the water at the park. He was showing signs of pneumonia." Yami nodded as he sat down. **

**"He'll be fine. You just wait and see." Alas nodded smiling.**

**"Who is here for the boy Yugi?" The gang stood up and the doctor walked over. "We think he has a mild case of pneumonia but only a blood test or x-ray will tell. The x-ray will be the quickest way. He seems to be slowly declining meaning it's more advanced than it looks or it's a deadly type of bacteria. I would do an x-ray but it's up to you." **

**"An x-ray will be fine." Yami said. The doctor smiled and nodded. **

**"I think he might like it if you were there. He's awake and is very edgy." Yami nodded. Alas and Ryou nodded to tell him to go ahead and go. Yami followed the doctor to Yugi's room. Yugi looked worn out and tired. Coughs would rack his body making him more tired. Yugi smiled when he saw Yami enter the room. That's when Yami also noticed Yugi's small face was stained with tears. **

**"Oh Yugi." Yami whispered walking over to him. "Are you feeling bad?" Yugi nodded more tears started to fall. "Shh...you know what? This nice man is going to take a picture of your chest so they can help you. Is that ok?" Yugi sniffled and nodded. **

**"Ok little guy lets get you prepped." Yugi looked worried at Yami. **

**"It's ok I'll be right here." Yugi nodded slightly. After the x-ray Yugi was placed into a room and waiting with the gang on any news. Yugi kept heaving, sometimes vomiting, but mostly he didn't have anything else in his stomach. **

**"Ok good news. This bacteria is very treatable and we should be able to see improvement within a day or two...but since he can't see to keep anything down we will have to have him stay here so we can administer it through an I.V." The doctor said. The gang nodded and watched as the doctor stuck Yugi with the I.V. and started the medicine. "We should be able to give him some food later today to see if he can keep it down. For now get some rest. There are some extra mats in the closet. Just ask one of the nurses and they will give you one if you wish to stay here." The gang nodded and thanked the doctor. **

**Gomen it's so short! I'll try to update soon! If not on this story another one I'm sorry for being lazy thanx 4 staying with me I'm just running low on ideas so if you have any 4 this or any one of my stories plez tell! THANX! PLEZ R&R THANX A BUNCH!**

**Daisy and Yami's Chan  
Yes his parents aren't done yet. You'll see them soon enough. Thanx 4 reviewin'!**

**Masami Mistress Of Fire**

**Yes when they were doing the CPR on the last chappie he was just counting. Then he would blow into his mouth. But I only thought it was for 3 seconds I guess I was wrong. Thanx for the info! Thanx 4 reviewin'!**

**Time Keeper  
I'm not sure how much longer the story will be. Hopefully not too short and I might think about doing a seq. when Yugi is a teen but I still haven't started the one for Abandoned Every Mile. I'm just lazy I guess. Thanx 4 reviewin'!**


	17. Evidence Doesn't Lie

Chapter 17

Evidence Doesn't Lie

Yugi was sound asleep on the pure white hospital bed. Yami and the gang laid around on top of mats on the floor. The room was quiet except for the singing of a couple of birds outside their window. The 5 year old slowly opened his eyes and turned his head towards the window. He smiled at a blue bird that sat on the window seal.

"Hi birdy. Pretty blue birdy." Yugi said softly. Alas heard he soft voice and opened her eyes. She grinned when she saw Yugi talking to the bird. Yugi then slowly sat up, propping himself with his arms, he looked around the room. He felt way better then he had last night.

"Good morning Yugi. Are you feeling any better?" Yugi turned his head towards the voice and smiled.

"Yep. All better." Alas smiled and stood up. She straightened her clothes and walked over to his bed. She sat down on the ledge and gently picked him up and placed him in her lap. "You had me scared, little one." She said hugging him close.

"I'm sorry." Alas smiled and rocked the small boy.

"It's ok. I'm just glad you're ok." Yugi smiled and hid his face in her shirt. Alas soothingly rubbed Yugi's back. She could feel the boy take in small breaths against her.

"When do we get to go home?" The muffled voice asked.

"I'm not sure. When ever the doctor says you're well enough." Yugi pulled back and looked up at Alas.

"I am all better." Alas caressed his smooth cheek and smiled.

"We just better make sure." Yugi nodded and leaned against her again. Alas laid down and held the now sleeping Yugi close. She had her arm around him and she would gently rub circles on his stomach. Humming softly she whiped some stray bangs out of his eyes.

A knock was heard.

"Hello? Ya in der Yami?" A voice came from behind the door. The blond slowly opened the door and smiled at the scene. "Aww...ain't that the cutest thing?" Joey said chuckling. This time Ryou and Yami were awoken by his laughter.

"Hm...Joey?" Yami asked.

"Hey der Yami. How are ya on this fine day?" Joey said smiling and helped Ryou and Yami stand. They both stretched and looked around the room. "I heard 'bout little Yug. Is he ok?" Yami smiled and nodded as he walked over to Alas and Yugi.

"I'm sure he is fine. He was just a little sick." Joey nodded and smiled.

"Guess what?"

"What?" Yami asked. Joey pulled out tapes from his bag. "What are those?"

"Der evidence tapes. It seems dat Yug's parents had some home videos. I'm supposed ta go over them and choose da ones dat will be used in da court. I thought you might want ta check them out with me." Yami smiled and nodded.

"Are you sure it's ok?"

"Yep already checked it out with da chief." Yami nodded.

"Yami?" Yami looked over at the bed. Alas had woken up.

"Morning. Have a good sleep?" Alas smiled and nodded.

"Has the doctor come yet?

"I don't think so." Alas nodded and looked down at the boy in her arms.

"When will this end?" She whispered. "He doesn't deserve this." She gently touched his cheek. "He's so young. What did he do to deserve this?" The gang smiled. Yugi moaned softly and snuggled closer to Alas. Yami chuckled and picked up his mat. Ryou picked up his jacket that had been tossed to the ground when they were helping Yugi.

"You don't have to stay here Ryou. I can take you home if you want." Yami said picking up Ryou's mat.

"No. No. I'd like to stay. I just want to make sure he's ok." Ryou said helping Yami with the mat. Yami smiled and nodded.

"You're a good friend." Ryou smiled.

"So are all of you." After they put away all the mats they sat around and talked about the case. Except for Alas who was holding Yugi.

"Good morning how are all of you?" The gang smiled and greeted the doctor. "Lets see how he's doing today." The doctor said walking over to the bed.

"Yugi? Time to wake up sleepy head." Alas said while gently shaking the child. Yugi groaned and rubbed his eyes with his tiny fists.

"Hey there little guy. How are you feeling?" Yugi looked up at Alas then back at the doctor.

"All better." He said softly. The doctor smiled. He took out his stethoscope and placed it under Yugi's shirt and over his heart. Yugi shivered. "It's cold." The doctor chuckled and pulled it back. He placed his hand over it and warmed it up. Then he placed it back over Yugi's heart.

"How's that?" Yugi smiled and nodded. "Ok Yugi can you breath in for me?" Yugi took a deep breath in and let it out. "I think you are almost cleared up."

"What is that? Yugi asked fingering the scope. The doctor chuckled and took it out of his ears. He then handed them to Yugi.

"Place them in your ears." Yugi did it. "What do you hear?"

"Thumping." The doctor nodded.

"That's your heart beat." Yugi looked up at him.

"Really?" The doctor nodded.

"Do you want to listen to mine?" Yugi nodded eagerly. The doctor chuckled and placed the metal over his heart. Yugi giggle as he heard the beating.

"It sounds the same as mine." Yugi said handing him the tool.

"Yep that's what every healthy person's sounds like." The gang smiled at the boy and the doctor. "He sounds really good. I'll give you a prescription that he will have to take. If there are any problems or if he starts throwing up again and can't keep the medicine down please call me." The gang nodded. The doctor removed the I.V. and stood up. "Oh yeah and he should be able to start eating more solid foods. Start slow and I'm sure he'll be just fine." The doctor said smiling and ruffled the boy's hair. "Good bye." The gang said there good bye's and they set up to leave. Yami picked up the boy and they headed to the front desk to sign him out. Once they singed him out they gathered in the car. Joey got into his saying he would drive over there after a quick stop at the pharmacy to pick up Yugi's medicine. Ryou and Yugi sat next to each other and were talking about certain topics. Once they reached the house Yugi opened the door and raced out.

"Yugi I want you to take it easy. If you start to feel bad again tell us ok?" Yami said to the hyper child. Yugi nodded and grabbed Ryou's hand tugging him away from the gang. Yami and Alas smiled as they made there way inside. Ryou smiled as he grabbed Yugi around the waste and pulled him to the ground.

"Ahhh...No the monster's got me!" The laughed and played in their front yards. Joey pulled up into Yami's drive way and smiled at Yugi and Ryou. "Hi Uncle Joey! Want to play with uncle Ryou and me?" Yugi asked.

"Maybe later I have ta show Yami these tapes." Yugi nodded and resumed play with his new 'uncle'.

"Hello Joey."

"Hey Yami. Here is da medicine for Yug." He said handing him a bottle.

"Thanks a bunch." Yami said placing it into the kitchen.

"No problem. Do ya want ta watch da tapes?" Yami nodded. Alas, Yami, and Joey sat around the t.v. Joey placed the first one in.

"Hey Danny honey why don't you go get mommy the wrapping paper?" A small boy, around the age of 5, ran into another room. Crying was heard. "When will that little bastard shut up!" The mother shouted obviously angry.

"I always tell you the only way to teach an idiot is to beat it into them." James said standing up. He left the room. The crying continued until a slapping sound was heard. The wails got louder until everything was quiet. "There." The man said whiping his hands together. "He should be out for a good couple of hours."

"Here you go mommy." The boy said.

"Thank you sweat heart." She said taking the paper.

"Mommy can I use the video camera thingy?"

"Ok but don't run the battery we are taping Christmas." The boy nodded and took the camera from his uncle, who was taping, and ran into another room. A giggling was heard from the boy holding the camera.

Yami fast forward through the rest since it was just the boy taping various things. Joey placed in a new tape.

The camera was looking out a window.

"Miss?" A small voice was heard.

"What now you stupid bastard?"

"Can I have a piece of bread?" The camera turned towards the voices. An even smaller form of Yugi was on it. He had a split lip and bruises all up and down his small body. He only wore tattered cloths which showed his thin form.

"No! Now get back down to the basement."

"Pwez...it's sew...cwold...an-and me sew...hungy..." The woman slapped the boy. Yugi's small form tumbled to the ground and looked up at the mother. He whimpered when she raised her hand.

"Go! You stupid bastard!" Yugi hurriedly got up and ran out of the room.

"That's my wife!"

The camera went blank. Yami fast forwarded it until some one popped on to the screen.

"Tell them how old you are." The boy on the screen nodded.

"I'm 6 and I'm starting kindergarten today."

"That's right. Mommy's little boy is growing up so fast." Danny, who was on the screen, nodded. "You stupid bastard get up here!" The woman shouted. Yugi raced into the room, from the basement, and stood in front of the mother. She gave the camera to her husband. Then she roughly grabbed the small child. "Look at this stop in the floor! God dammit!" She shoved him to the ground. "Does that look clean?" Yugi attempted to shake his head while it was being press against the rough carpet. "CLEAN IT UP!" The camera was diverted to Danny, who was trying to get attention.

"Noo...pweez st-stwop!" A slapping was heard. Screams filled the air.

Yami's fist tightened as he listened to another slapping sound and more of the child's screams in pain.

"Damn..." He growled.

"Why? How could anyone do this?"

"I only have one more tape. The rest are in my office." They nodded and Joey popped it in.

"Look! I got him at the orphanage today!" The woman shouted holding a bundle in her arms.

"What is his name dear?" The man holding the camera asked.

"Yugi." The camera focused on the small infant sleeping in the light blue blanket.

"Danny! Come here daddy has something to show you!" A small boy walked into the room. When he saw he's dad video taping he hid. The man chuckled. "Come here sport." The boy came slowly behind the wall and timidly walked towards the man. "Look here. This will be your younger brother, Yugi."

Everyone smiled as they showed another close up on the small infant. The small infant slowly opened his eyes and yawned.

"Look at him." Alas gasped in wonder. "He is perfect. How can anyone look into his eyes and hurt him?" Yami paused the screen. This beautiful baby boy on the screen is the same child he saw huddled on his front porch. He might not be alive if he hadn't seen him. This small baby is the perfect little boy playing in his front yard. This perfect little boy is the same child that suffered years of abuse.

The screen changed.

An infant cried in the back ground.

"Shhh...don't fear little brat. My friends wanted me to show them my child...now I'll show them everything." A drunken slurred voice came on. The camera swayed. Then he set the camera down so it faced the whole room. The room was dark except for three candles. The man lifted the child from the crib. "Shut up." He whispered. He grabbed his small sock and shoved it into the baby's mouth. He slowly peeled off the infants pajamas. The child whimpered and cringed from the man. Bruises and cuts were all over the small body. He moved his hands over the smooth skin of the child and chuckled when saw the infant's tears. "It's ok. Your daddy will make everything go away..." He pulled off the infant's dipper. "You're mine..."

Yami stopped the tape.

"No!" He stood up. This wasn't happening. They said there was no sign of sexual abuse. They couldn't of hurt Yugi that way. How? Why? An infant! Ra! A small defenseless infant! Alas stared at the screen in disbelief. Tears blurred her vision. Joey looked just as shocked. Yami ran outside. "Yugi!" Yugi turned and look to see who called his name. Yami ran over to him and hugged him close.

"Yami? What's wrong?" Yami pulled Yugi back and looked at him. His eyes, his innocent eyes. Yugi looked into Yami's crimson eyes and saw tears trailing down his face. Yugi reached up and whiped away his tears. "Don't be sad." Yugi said about ready to cry himself.

"No shhh...It's ok...I'm ok...everything's ok..." Yami said soothingly never wanting to see Yugi shead another tear. He pressed Yugi's over his heart. 'Yes everything is ok. They WILL pay.' (Hey I rhymed!)

I hoped you liked it! yeah errr...REVIEW!

Sorry about the bold on the last chappie! If you want me to take it off then tell me.

Thank you Sami Ryou's Hikari for the great poem. I'm really glad you like my writing. Thanks for the medal here I'll give you...looks around the room my last cookie! Enjoy!

Thanks to ...

Animefreak54

Mobileholmes

Hikari Skysong

Neverland's Sparrow

Love athrun

DragonHeart7-Thank you I hope you have a great spring break as well!

Daisy

Suekosa

and for everyone else that reviewed! I luv you all!


	18. Lift Me To A Place Where I Can Cry

Chapter 18

Lift Me To A Place Where I Can Cry

Yami held the small boy close. That man dare put his hands on this little child? Put his dirty, grubby, hands on this little angel? Ryou looked confused and walked over to Alas. She explained what they had seen and he to looked upset someone would do that. 'Yugi. I'm so so sorry. This is all my fault.' Yami thought while walking to the car.

"Hey you guys you want to go out and get something to eat? I'm starving." The gang smiled slightly and nodded. Joey ran inside and grabbed the tapes before getting into the drivers set, with Ryou next to him in the passengers. Alas and Yami sat on the sides in the back with Yugi in the middle. Yugi cocked his head up and look up at Yami. Then he looked up at Alas.

"Where are we going?" He asked looking up to the front to his uncles.

"We're going out to eat." Yami said looking out the window.

They decided to go to Dairy Queen and just have a nice cool treat. (Do not own DQ) Yugi didn't eat very much. He kept watching Yami and frowned when Yami looked away. Alas noticed this to and picked up Yugi and held his as he slowly ate. After the ice-cream everyone headed back into the car. Yami sat in front with Joey. Yugi sat in Ryou's lap and smiled as they sang together. Once they reached home Joey rode home and Ryou walked to his. Yami and Alas walked up their house. Yugi was holding Alas's hand and was on her right side, away from Yami. Yami opened the door and walked inside.

"Yugi why don't you go to your room. I have something I want to talk to Yami about." Yugi nodded and ran upstairs.

"What do you want?" Yami asked walking into the living room.

"I want you to stop this! Stop this right now!" Alas shouted at Yami. Yami just sighed and slumped on the couch.

"I'm not doing anything Alas."

"Yes you are! You're acting like Yugi is dead now! Every since you saw that video-"

"He should have been. How could anyone survive?" Yami said looking for the remote.

"But he's not! He's upset because YOU have been ignoring him all of a sudden!" Yami looked down at his hands.

"I can't do anything. He'll end up getting hurt again!" Yami said standing up.

Yugi watched from the top of the stairs. Tears clouded his vision. 'Why are they fighting? Is it because of me?' Yugi thought sadly.

"He's a 5 year old boy! Of course he's going to get hurt! That's what all children do! But you...ignoring him! Now that must hurt him more!"

Yugi walked into Yami's room and cried. He didn't want them to fight. Through his blurry vision he saw something black on the ground. He whiped his eyes and looked at the strange object. Picking it up he walked back to the stairs. Walking down stairs he walked to the back door and stumbled outside. He stared at the object in wonder and pointed it at the house. (Have U guess what it is?) Sighing he held it close and walked towards the gate that led to the front yard. It was dark out and Yugi could barely see anything. He walked towards the front sidewalk and sat down. Examining his new toy he looked at every piece. His small finger press against the trigger. (Was that a hint?)

BANG! The gun went off cutting Yugi's other hand that was slightly over the end.

Alas and Yami jumped at the sound.

"What was that?" Alas asked.

"Yugi!" They both raced upstairs.

A man heard the bang and ran where he heard it. Yugi dropped the gun and held his hand and cried.

"Hey there. Shhhh...are you ok?" The man asked. Yugi looked up towards the voice. "Shh...it's me Keith. Remember?" Yugi nodded his head slightly. "Let me see your hand." Yugi slowly held out his bleeding hand. Keith took off his bandana and wrapped it around the boy's hands tightly. "Damn how did you get a gun?" The man said putting it in his pocket. He lifted the child and ran over to Ryou's home, knowing he had some medical training.

"Hello? Keith?" Ryou asked then looked at the figure in his arms. "Yugi! What happened?"

"Did you hear the gun shot?" Ryou nodded.

"Yugi shot himself with it. He must have got it from Alas or Yami." Ryou nodded and immediately took the boy to examine him.

"Where is he!" Alas shouted panicked. Yami turned over the beds hoping to find Yugi hiding somewhere.

"I don't know."

"What if that was my gun? I didn't pick it up when we were taking Yugi to the hospital. What if he found it and shot himself."

"What would make you think that?"

"Because I can't find my gun!" Yami looked horrid stricken.

"No..." He whispered. "He might be outside!"

"I didn't see him leave." Alas said looking again.

"What if he went through the back door!" Alas's eyes widened and they rushed outside.

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry Yugi it's almost over." Tears were still streaming down the boys face.

"What did I do wrong?" Yugi sobbed.

"What do you mean Yugi?" Ryou asked confused. The small boy's body trembled with sobs.

"Why? Why were they fighting?"

"Who were fighting?" Keith asked.

"Y-yami an-and Al-alas." Yugi whimpered. Ryou hugged Yugi close.

"Sometimes people fight. It happens." Yugi hid his face in Ryou's shirt.

"Why? I do-don't wa-want them to." Ryou rubbed circles on the 5 year olds back.

"Shh...it's ok."

"What i-if they take m-me b-b-ba-back." Yugi sobbed. "I'd die!"

"No no. Shhh...they will never take you back."

"How can you be sure?" Yugi asked.

"I just know. They love you. They weren't ever mad at you." Ryou lifted Yugi and placed him in his lap. He continued to patch up Yugi's wound while Keith went outside. "You didn't do anything wrong." Ryou held him close and put away the medicine supplies. "Shh..." Ryou started to hum to the boy trying to clam him. The albino held the now sleeping boy close.

"What were you thinking! Giving Yugi a gun!" Keith yelled as he ran over to the panicked Yami.

"Not now I'm-did you say Yugi? Did you find him! Where is he!" Alas to ran over.

"He's at Ryou's. He completely broke down. He thinks you hate him because you were fighting. His hand was injured because of your careless act. Why did you leave a gun in reach of a five year old!"

"I'm not the only one that has hurt him! Remember you and your drunken encounter with Yugi!"

"Why I aught to..."

"Guys stop it!" Alas said getting in between the two men. "This is not what Yugi needs. All this fighting. He's lived with it his whole life. Come on Yami. Please."

"No!" Yami shouted.

"Yami please! Why can't you stop this!"

"Because it's my fault! Ra!" Alas looked shocked. He walked over to Yami who had collapsed to the ground and gently touched his shoulder.

"Yami. No it's not."

"Yes it is! I was there! On my normal route! Ra please! I saw the light from the candles out the window. I heard a baby screaming! I was about to go to the door until I figured it was only a baby and the parents would soon help him...then it all stopped...so suddenly...no..." Yami said tears trailing down his cheek. "The date on the video tape...is the same date that I saw that...I remember..."

"Yami." Alas said as she collapsed to her knees and held the sobbing man. "It's not your fault. You didn't know."

"But if I only went up like I wanted to. Maybe I could have stopped everything..." Alas smiled.

"A man can kill himself with the 'what if's'" Yami chuckled slightly. "There now stop it and lets go get Yugi." Yami nodded smiling slightly and stood on shaky knees. Keith smiled as he watched.

"I guess you don't need me anymore." He said walking off.

"Wait!" Yami shouted after him. Keith turned and looked at Yami.

"What?"

"Thank you Keith. We should get together sometime." Keith nodded. 'I'd like that.' He thought.

"Sure see ya around." He said turning and left. Alas and Yami walked over to Ryou's.

"Ryou?" Ryou walked into the room with a finger over his lips.

"The little guy is sleeping. Poor guy his tired to the bone." Yami smiled.

"Thank you so much Ryou." Ryou nodded.

"You're not going to fight again are you? If so I will not let him go unless he is going back into a stable home. Nothing against you but he completely broke down. If you need some more time I can take him. I'm only thinking the best for Yugi." Yami nodded.

"It's ok Ryou we got everything straightened out but I guess I don't want to waste waking him. So if it's no trouble can he sleep over here?" Ryou smiled and nodded. "Can we see him? Just to make sure he's ok?" Ryou nodded and led him to the room were he placed Yugi. Alas and Yami walked over quietly. "This time I'll get it right." Yami whispered. Alas smiled and put her arm around his shoulders.

"Of course how many times can it possibly take?" Alas said giggling slightly. Yami smiled as they watched Yugi's small chest rise and fall.

What ya think? Hmmm...That was sort of interesting. I didn't even see it coming. I swear my fingers have a mind of their own. I bought a program to learn Japanese and it finally came! Yeah! Dances around room I'll be a Japanese wiz...hopefully...but I'll give it a try!

PLEZ R&R THANXXX!

Thank you! To all that Reviewed!

AnimeFreak54

Suekosa

Pharaoh Atemu's Angel

I love athrun

TkMacintosh

Harelybabe222

Mobileholmes

Hikari Skysong

and everyone else! I'm glad you really like my story!


	19. Truth In Your Lies

Chapter 19

Truth In Your Lies

Yugi wrestled against his sheets. Cold sweat dripped down his neck then was smothered by his pillow. They were coming to get him. Yugi shot up and looked wildly around the room. Breathing deeply he realized he wasn't in his room. Pulling back the covers he walked over to the door. He wanted to be comforted. I mean every normal 5 year old wanted some one there after a nightmare. He twisted the handle and opened the door. Sticking his little head out he smelled something delicious linger in the air. Following the sent he found himself in the kitchen. That's when he saw Ryou. He smiled slightly and ran over to him and hugged him around the waist. Ryou was startled but smiled when he saw Yugi's thin arms wrapping around him.

"Good morning Yugi. Sleep well?" Ryou said turning around. That's when he noticed Yugi was all wet. The albino got down on one knee and felt the boy's forehead. Yugi took this chance and latched onto Ryou's neck and hid his face in his shirt. "Are you ok? Did you have a bad dream?" Yugi nodded and his eyes started watering. Ryou lifted the boy and held him close. "Shh...it's ok. Nothing bad will ever happen. You do know Yami is sorry and he loves you very much right?" Yugi didn't respond. "Oh Yugi what happened yesterday was because he blamed himself for what happened to you." Ryou said soothingly. (Alas had told Ryou about that whole situation ok? Good ) Yugi pulled back slightly.

"Why? H-he wasn't there..." Ryou smiled. He didn't want to tell him. Maybe it was for the best for Yami to tell him when he was older.

"He felt so sad that you were hurt that he didn't know what to do. He thought he caused it. So he thought it might be better if he wasn't there. Then you would be safe." Yugi's eyes grew wide.

"He didn't leave me did he?" The small boy whimpered as tears fell down his face. Ryou held him closer. "No! I love him! He's like a real daddy! I want him! He can't leave!" Yugi screamed.

"No. No. No. He just didn't want to wake you so he left you here. We can go over once we eat." Yugi looked into Ryou's eyes. Ryou reached up and whiped his small tears away.

"Are you sure?" Ryou nodded. Yugi sighed and laid his head against Ryou's chest. Ryou held the boy as he continued to cook. He smiled when he watched Yugi's eyes follow his every move.

"Ready to eat?" Yugi smiled slightly and nodded. Ryou went over and sat him on a chair then grabbed two plates and served Yugi and himself. Yugi took a bite of his food. Ryou knew Yugi could now start having solid food but he still gave him some soft, just in case.

"It's good." Yugi said looking over at Ryou. Ryou smiled.

"Thank you Yugi." After they finished Ryou decided to re-bandage Yugi's hand then take him home. After putting Yugi's shoes on he took the boy's small hand and they walked over to the boy's home. Ryou rung the door bell and waited for an answer.

"Hold on!" A voice shouted. Alas came to the door. She smiled when she said Ryou and Yugi. "Good morning Ryou and Yugi. Please come in." Yugi pressed himself against Ryou and hid behind his leg slightly.

"We are good. Is Yami up?" Alas nodded.

"I think he just finished his shower a couple of minuets ago." Ryou nodded. Alas bent down near Yugi and smiled.

"Are you feeling better? Is your hand ok Yugi?" Yugi looked at his hand and nodded.

"Morning Ryou!" Yami shouted from the top of the stairs. "Where's Yugi?"

"He's right here." Ryou said gesturing to his right side. Yami come down the stairs.

"Oh there you are!" Yami smiled and Yugi looked away. "Are you ok? I'm sorry I did what I did yesterday buddy. Can you forgive me?" Yami walked over and kneeling in front of him. Yugi nodded but didn't look up. "Why don't we go one a little ride? I need to make a stop at the bank. Do you want to come Yugi?" Yugi wanted nothing more than it to be like what it was before the fight...it just felt so odd. Yugi unlatched his fingers from Ryou's pants and came out slightly.

"S-sure." Yugi whispered. Yami looked worried and held out his hand.

"Ok lets go." Yugi grasped his hand and watched as Yami's fingers clasped around his small hand.

"Bye. Bye. Ryou." Yugi said walking out the door with Yami.

"See you later Yugi." Ryou said smiling.

Yugi looked out the window. He was sitting next to Yami in the passenger's seat.

"I'm truly sorry if I hurt you, little one. I do love you." Yami said soothingly.

"Why do you think it's your fault?" Yugi asked quietly, still looking out the window. Yami looked sorrowfully out the front window. He couldn't tell Yugi...yet. He wouldn't understand.

"I...I don't know Yugi. It's not fare that you have to go through this. You did nothing to deserve it...what I did to you is unforgivable but I am truly sorry." Yami said parking the bank.

"But I was bad. That's why I got hurt. I am a bad boy." Yami looked shocked.

"No." Yami knelt down in front of Yugi who was still in the car. (Yami is outside the car. He got out.) "You were and are never bad. Those people just didn't understand what a great person you really are." Yami gently caressed the boy's cheek. "Never listen if anyone says differently. Ok?" Yugi didn't respond. He just looked down at his hands. "Ok little one?" Yugi looked up and Yami and lunged forward and wrapped his arms around his neck. Yami was stunned at first but soon smiled and lifted the child.

"Thank you Yami." Yugi breathed softly. Yami's grin grew and he rubbed soothing circles on Yugi's back.

"No need to thank me. I'm only saying what's true." Yugi nodded and hugged Yami tighter.

"I love you. You were always like a real daddy to me." Yami was brought to tears from what this small child said. Hugging to boy closer he made his way to the bank.

"I'm glad Yugi. You are the best son a father could ever have." Yami said walking into the bank.

The bank was crowded. Yami sighed and fond a seat and sat down. Sitting Yugi in his lap he slowly rocked the child as he waited for the busy hour to pass. Yami sat there and was showing Yugi the song 'itsy bitsy spider' and sang along helping the time pass.

"Yami I'm thirsty." Yami nodded and saw a water fountain near the bathrooms.

"Ok I'm going to get into this line since it's getting really short. I'll be able to see you. There is a water fountain right over there." Yami said pointing to the bathrooms.

"Ok I'll be right back." Yugi said hopping off his lap and running over to the restrooms. Yami smiled and got into the line.

Yugi raced over to the water fountain and got on his tippy toes. He was just tall enough to reach the shortest one. Savoring the cool liquid he drank as much until his thirst was quenched. Whiping his mouth with the back of his hand he turned to leave. He felt an arm wrap around his chest and hold him in place. He was about to scream when a gun fired. Yugi jumped from the sudden sound as everyone in the building.

"This is a hold up!" The man, with a ski mask on, walked over to the counter with his little hostage. (NOOOO! Not our kawaii little angel! How could I do that!) "Give me all the money or the kid gets it. If anyone moves I'll shoot the boy now everyone on the ground." Everyone fell to the floor and covered their head with their hands.

Yugi looked up at the man confused. 'Gets it? What do I get?' Yugi thought.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted from the crowd.

The security guards in the building reported the incident and the police were on the way. Yugi looked over at Yami then up at the panicked man who was stuffing money in a bag as it came. A tear made its way down Yugi's cheek. The man roughly jerked the boy behind the desk with him. The 5 year old whimpered as more tears fell. The crowd watched worried.

"Please let the boy go. I can be your hostage." The man said when he reached the other side of the counter. The man had his hands raised and didn't back up. "Please he's just a child."

"So what." The man growled as he forced Yugi against him. "I love little boys." Yugi cried harder. "Shut up!" Yugi whimpered as he tried to suppress his sobs.

Yugi sat on the ground near the man who was pacing panicky. The police were outside and they had to whole place surrounded. Yugi had a gag and his hands were bound along with 3 other people, including Yami. The rest of the people had been rushed out.

Alas was in her uniform as well with all her police buddies. They needed to get Yugi and Yami out safely as well as the other hostages.

"I can't believe this is happening." Alas said worried. "Of all the times it had to be when Yugi and Yami went. Yugi has already been through enough." Joey smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"Chill. We'll get Yami and Yugi out unharmed." Alas made an attempt to smile as she nodded.

"Please let me hold Yugi. He's my child." Yami said softly. (Yugi is the only one gagged since he was crying.) The robber looked at the still sobbing child and smiled.

"Yugi huh? That's a lovely name...and such a cute little boy." Yami and the other hostages listen disgusted. Yugi cringed when the man came closer. "It's ok Yugi I'm not going to hurt you." The man said seductively while running his hand through Yugi's hair. He then dragged it down, removed the gag, and gently touched the boy's lips. "So innocent...so perfect..." Yami and the other hostages struggled against their restraints. They were tied to a pole with wire and rope. The wire was used so it would hurt if they tried to escape or struggle. The man leaned forward and Yugi pressed his back against the wall. The man grabbed Yugi's face when he turned away and forced him to stay still. He locked his lips with the boy and forcefully and brutality kissed him. Yugi whimpered as more tears fell.

"Don't! Get off him!" Yami yelled enraged.

Yugi bit his lip and watched as the man howled as he pulled back.

"Why you little!" He backhanded the small child. Yugi cried out in pain.

"Yami! Help!" Yugi cried.

"It's ok Yugi. Everything will be just fine." Yami said looking worried at the boy. Yugi looked over at Yami and nodded. The man bent down in front of Yugi again and glared at the boy.

"You're not getting out of here alive boy. None of you are!" He yelled standing up. Yugi flinched as he watched the man pace back and forth.

"Give it up! We got you surrounded!" A voice was heard from outside. This panicked the man more. He looked at the child who was looking at his guardian. 'If I'm going to do down I'll make to have one last time of fun.' The man thought advancing the boy. Yami watched horrified as he untied the boy and pulled him up.

"Now you all stay here and play nice." The man said pulling Yugi towards the back.

"No please! Leave him be! He's just a child! Please take me!" Yami shouted eyes burning from unshed tears.

"You can't give me what I want." The man said smirking. "Say good bye to your son." He said roughly pulling Yugi with him. His son? It felt so good to hear someone call Yugi his son. But it also brought great pain. Yugi was going to get hurt. His son was going to get hurt.

"ALAS! HE'S GONE! HE TOOK YUGI! GET IN HERE!" Yami shouted. Alas heard it and ordered the men to advance the building. Alas raced over and untied Yami and the other hostages. Yami took a gun and with his buddies went the way the man took Yugi.

They searched the building. They were gone. Yami collapsed to the ground.

"WHY! RA! Please tell me why you took him! Not Yugi! Oh Ra no..." Alas looked worried. There was noting they could do except wait.

"It's ok Yami. We'll get him. Just wait."

It rain hard that day.

No word no nothing.

Yami lay in his bed. It had been a week since the robbing. He refused to get up. His work suffered and his attitude slowly changed. All he could think about is Yugi's eyes. His screams for him to help him. And finally the rough kiss the man had given him.

A small boy limped toward a building. Blood soaked his shirt, pants, and was smeared all over his face. It was dark. He was lost. He continued to walk up the steps. How long had he been gone? Reaching the door he opened it and walked inside. He collapsed to the ground once he stepped foot inside.

A blonde haired young man was about ready to leave when he saw the handle twist and a wet figure collapsed in the door way.

"Hey are ya ok!" He shouted. He gasped at the sight. A small boy was covered in blood and breathing very raggedly. "No...Yug!" Joey ran over and lifted his light body. "Tristan! Get in here it's YUG!" The brown haired man walked inside. He helped get the boy to a bed and they called the ambulance. When the ambulance came Joey went with them and Tristan stayed and called Yami.

"Hello?" A woman answered.

"It's me Tristan I need you and Yami to come to the hospital. NOW! We found Yugi! Hurry!"

"Ok we're on our way." They hung up. Tristan hurriedly got into his car and to drove to the hospital.

"Yami! Get up!" Yami just moaned and hid under the covers.

"Go away Alas."

"They found Yugi! He's in the hospital!" Yami shot up.

"Really?" Alas nodded smiling.

"Really." Yami threw the covers off and jumped out of bed. They got ready and grabbed some items for them and Yugi and got into the car.

Once they reached the hospital the first thing they saw was Tristan and Joey sitting in the waiting room.

"Where is he?" Yami asked. They smiled when they saw Yami.

"Well look who's finally up." Tristan said grinning.

"We don't know how he is. They haven't given us any word." Joey said.

"How did you find him?" Joey looked worried at Tristan.

"Go ahead and tell them." Joey explained and Alas and Yami were in tears.

"Who's here for the boy Yugi?" The doctor said coming out. Yami and the gang stood up. "Please follow me to my office." They nodded and followed the doctor knowing this was bad. "What happened to him?"

"We don't know he was kidnapped." The doctor nodded.

"I'm surprised he was even walking." The gang looked worried at each other and sat down. "There are multiple lacerations. It seems he was bound at the ankles and wrists for some time. He also has a broken arm. He had a couple bruised ribs but all the cuts and bruises are not what I'm worried about..." The doctor sighed. Yami looked away. He knew.

"Doctor you don't have to say it I know." The doctor gave a questioning look. "When we were taken hostage at the back last week he forced Yugi to kiss him." The gang looked shocked. They did not know that piece of information and they too pieced it together. The doctor nodded.

"I'm sorry. He's ok. He just has to have a blood transfusion and he needs food. It seems who ever did this didn't feed him." Yami nodded. Alas was crying. "If you wish to see him follow me." The gang nodded.

"It could have been worse." Tristan said putting a hand on Yami's shoulder.

"How could it possibly be worse?"

"He could be dead."

The gang watched Yugi sleep. He was finally back.

"I'm so sorry Yugi. I truly am." Yami whispered holding Yugi's small bandaged hand. He looked at the other boy's hand and saw it in a hard light blue cast. Yugi's upper lip had been stitched together as above his right eye brow. His left eye was black and he was a mess. He was dressed in a light blue gown.

"It's ok Yami."

"Things are never going to be ok. How will he be when he wakes up? That monster..." Yami growled. This was too much. He wanted to protect him. This small child, his small child.

"Yugi's old parents are sewing us for kidnapping." Alas said softly. Yami looked over at her. "There is something else...They are taking us to court for abusing him. They read the newspaper. All that was happening to him...They hired a reporter and he looked through Yugi's files and all that's happening." Yami gasped.

"No. Ra no."

"We have to drop the case against Tea. This is more important."

"But Tea can't get away with this!" Yami shouted. "She hurt Yugi! She hurt my son!" Alas looked over at Yami.

"He's not your son." She said softly.

"He will be...he is to me. I love him!" Alas smiled.

"I know you do. I love him to. This is getting out of control we got to fix it now." Yami looked sadly over at the small boy.

"I'm his father figure I'm supposed to be able to fix everything."

"No please! I want to be there when he wakes up! I would never hurt him!" Yami shouted as his own team dragged him away from the boy.

"Listen Yami. We know. We know but until this is over it's best you not see him." Tristan said sadly.

"Who will watch him? Who will hold him when he's sad? Who will help him through this?"

"It's ok Yami we'll have a doctor look at him. Then he'll be placed in a safe 'tempory' home." Tristan reassured his friend even through he was just as upset. Thinking Yami or Alas would hurt this boy was unreal.

"That will only hurt him more. He might think I abandoned him!"

"They'll tell him whats going on. Don't worry Yami."

"You can't see him either!" Tristan shook his head sadly.

"No one can. No one is allowed to 'influence' him.'" Yami sighed.

"No. Why? Yugi I'm so sorry." A tear fell down Yami's cheek. "This can't be happening. He's just a small child. He doesn't deserve this. Please." Joey and Tristan sighed sadly.

"It's out of our hands."

Yami sat in his office. His hands propped up his head. Fingers laced in his messy tri colored hair. Alas smiled and walked inside. She gave Yami a cup a hot chocolate.

"How are you holding up?" Yami smiled and took the drink.

"I'm ok." Alas smiled and took a drink of her's.

"I'm really glad. You had me scared you know." Yami sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"You're not immortal Yami. Please take it easy. You're doing too much." Yami sighed again.

"I can't help it. He means too much to me."

"I know you love him. We'll just have to prove it to them in court."

I hope you liked it. I put a little twist in it huh? Well Ihope this ends up the way I want it but you never know. It could change...It's all up to my fingers. PLEZ R&R! I'll try to update soon! And if you have any idea's I'm always open to them.

Thank you!

Kuramalovergirl

Kristina

Angelsjean

ShebytheDogDemoness

Totalanimefan12

Yami's Guardian Angel: Yukita

Kyshin

Mel

Time Keeper

Moon'sHope

IwishChan

Kayla Tsukino

Yami's Chan

Elizabeth Aiken

Mobileholmes

TkMacintosh

KatrinaKaiba

Pharaoh Atemu's Angel

Diamond84

Masami Mistress Of Fire

Chetra-card

Luv the short poem! And Thank You for the idea I had something around that but I think yours is better! Thanks again!

a kid who is obsessed with yu-gi-oh!

Yes I think it would make a good movie. This one and a couple others I've read. I think movie producers should read fan fiction. They could learn a lot. Thanx 4 reviewin'!

animefreak54

...hehehe...I'll never be professional. You should look at my English grades. They are ok but the 8 parts of speech kill me. I will never remember them. I see no point in learning them really...Thanx 4 reviewin'!

Sami Ryou's Hikari

Thank you sooooo...much for the poems! They are great! People who read my stories should read her poems they go along with the story. If you want to look in my Reviews! Thanx 4 reviewin'!

Dark-Angels-Tears

I thinks it's A-Lass. That's how I've been pronouncing it. We'd have to ask Chetra-card because it's her character. Thanx 4 reviewin'!

Hikari Skysong

Thank you for correcting me on 'ought'. I guess I usually let stupid things slip eh? Well thanks again! Thanx 4 reviewin'!


	20. Bleeding Wings

Chapter 20

Bleeding Wings

Amethyst eyes slowly opened. A blinding white light forced him to shut them quickly. All of the boy's thoughts were jumbled. Anger and fear blurred into one. He sat up slightly and looked around the room.

It had been two weeks and everything for the court was starting to get into order.

'Where am I?' Yugi thought as he drifted his gaze to his hands. That's when he noticed the cast. 'Where is Yami and Alas?' Yugi sighed as he touched the hard, light blue, cast.

"Good morning Yugi." A man said standing in the door way. Yugi looked cautious at the man. "It's ok I'm not going to hurt you. I came to see how you are doing." The man said still in the door way.

"I want Yami." Yugi said. The doctor looked sadly at the boy.

"I'm sorry but you can't see him." Yugi looked confused.

"Why?" The man slowly walked over.

"He's in trouble."

"What did he do?" Yugi asked still confused. The man sat on the furthest end of the young boy's bed.

"Tell me. Did he ever hurt you?" The 5 year old watched the man.

"They fought but he said he was sorry."

"Who did he fight with?"

"Alas."

"Did he ever hurt you?" Yugi shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think so." The man smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure that everything will be cleared up quickly. You have nothing to be worried about." Yugi nodded slightly.

"I can't see him?" The man shook his head. "He didn't hurt me. He loves me and I love him." The man nodded.

"I'm sure you do but it's going to take more that love to bring you back to him." Yugi looked confused. "I want you to talk to some one. We are going to another hospital. She just wants to ask you a couple of questions. Is that ok?" Yugi nodded slightly. "Ok let me help you up." The doctor helped the boy up and checked him over. "I don't want you to make any sudden movements or you could hurt your self. Ok?" Yugi nodded. "We'll make and appointment later for your cast." The man said leading Yugi outside. A cop car waited for them. The cop smiled and helped Yugi into the front seat. The man knew Yami and Alas but never had the chance to met little Yugi.

"You're going to be just fine." The man said while helping the boy buckled his seat belt. The officer started the car and pulled out.

"Mister?" The man chuckled.

"Call me Seto."

"Um...Seto...do you know what Yami did?" The man looked sadly at Yugi.

"They are accusing him of something he didn't do."

"Then why can't I see him?"

"They don't want you to get hurt." Yugi sighed.

"He doesn't hurt me." A tear fell down his face. "Everyone says he hurt me. He didn't. They won't listen to me." Seto smiled sadly.

"It's ok I'm sure everything will turn out ok." Yugi nodded.

"Everything is happening too fast!" Yami said rushing to the door.

"Well just be glad Yugi finally woke up. Now hurry up!" Alas shouted.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Yami said running into the car and starting it up. Alas smiled. (That's all happening when Yugi went with Seto. The doctor called them. Hope I'm not confusing anyone. They are going to watch sessions with Yugi but can never talk to him...ok? Good. )

Yugi and Seto pulled up into the parking lot, as did Yami and Alas. Yugi didn't see them as Seto led him inside. However Yami and Alas did all they had to repress the feeling of wanting to rush over and hug him. They watched Seto open the door and let Yugi inside.

Yugi was led into a medium sized room with a bunch of toys. Yugi looked around confused. Yami and Alas stood behind a two way mirror with Kiba and a couple of other doctors.

Yugi looked at the toys with disgust. He didn't want to play he just wanted to go home. He sat on the ground refusing to touch any thing. The doctor's watched shocked. A 5 year old not wanting to play with toys. Yami also watched worried. What was wrong with Yugi? He wanted to go in and talk to the boy but he couldn't. Then a lady entered the room after 10 minuets of waiting to see if he would do anything.

"Hello there. My name is Ms. Valentine ( THANX Hikari Skysong, mobileholmes, Moon'sHope, Sami Ryou's Hikari, Living Arrow, Seers-of-a-lost-paradise, Masami Mistress Of Fire- for giving me her last name)but you can call me Mai." Yugi watched her. "You must be Yugi." Yugi didn't move or even look up.

"Why don't you play with the toys?"

"I want Yami and Alas." He said looking up.

"I'm sorry but you can't see them. Why don't you come show me how this works?" Yugi looked at the toy in her hand.

"I don't want to play with some stupid toys! I hate you! "He chucked a toy at her."I want you to leave!" He said charging the unprepared lady. "Die!" He socked her with his cast. She screamed and fell backwards. She had a busted lip and a bruise on her cheek from the toy. Yugi breathed deeply and glared at her. "Get. Out." He growled. (Oo Yugi growling...who would have known?)

Yami gasped. He had never seen Yugi so mad. Alas looked worried at Yugi.

"Yami he's hurting." Alas said holding Yami's hand.

"Are you going to help her?" The doctor's shook their heads.

"No she is a professional. She deals with this every day."

"My Yugi you seem really mad. Why are you mad?" Yugi glared at her.

"Get the FUCK out of here!" Yugi said throwing another toy. "You stupid bitch! You stupid worthless whore!"

Yami gasped once again. Where had he heard those words? Were they from the man that...no.

"Yugi calm down. We only want to help."

"Then bring Yami and Alas back! I want to go home!" Yugi shouted.

Yugi took a doll and hit the wall with it. The lady had left after Yugi had given her a black eye. He tore up the doll in his hands. He then turned his sights on a teddy bear. Growling he ran over to it and started to punch it.

"Damn it!" Yugi said as he ripped it apart. Looking at all the other toys he smiled.

"Why is he doing this?" Alas asked. Yami held Alas and shrugged.

"That man. He hurt him so much...and his parents."

Yugi punched the wall with his good fist. Blood smeared the wall.

"Nooo! I won't do it! I'll die! You bastard! Dieee! I'll kill you! You fucking bastard just die!" The doctor's were about to send someone in there when he started to hurt himself but Yugi suddenly stopped. He turned his head and looked at a heavy toy truck. He walked over to it and picked it up. He then looked at the mirror. He smirked and threw the toy with all his might. The mirror shattered. But there was plexy glass behind the mirror so the other side did not shatter. Growling he ran over to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. He started to kick the door. "Let me out! I'll kill you!" The doctor sent a guard to the door.

The opened it and Yugi raced out. The guard grabbed the angry child and held him still. "Let goo! I'll kill you!" Yugi's hand slipped in his pocket and pulled out a piece of glass, from the mirror. He scratched the guard who let him go. Yugi growled and advanced the man on the ground. "You stupid bastard. Get on the floor. You like it you stupid whore. I'll kill you!" Yugi shouted and placed the mirror in his pocket. He kicked the man and jumped over him. Running towards the door the doctors sent another guard.

"Yugi stay inside!" One of the guards yelled. Yugi smirked and pushed open the door. Seto ran after him while Alas and Yami were restrained. Yugi ran right to the busy highway.

"Yugi! Don't run towards the street!" Yami and Alas ran towards the window and watched in horror as Yugi ran towards the fast cars on the highway.

Seto ran faster slightly gaining on the small boy. The boy was not in his right mind. "Yugi stop! Please Yami and Alas love you!"

"Fuck you!" Yugi shouted while he pushed himself to run faster. When he reached the highway he stopped on one side where a huge truck was speeding down. There was no chance for the truck to stop.

"No!"

"Yugi!"

Seto ran and pushed himself harder. He had to save him. Just a little further. Seto held out his arms and grasped Yugi and pushed him out of the way. They tumbled down a hill. Seto held Yugi close preventing him from getting hurt any further. Once they stopped Yugi started to struggle against Seto.

"Let go." He growled.

"Yugi shh...clam down." Yugi got free of Kiba and stood above him.

"Why can't you just let me die!" Yugi shouted. "I can't do this!" Yugi pulled out the mirror.

"Everything will work out Yugi please. Listen to us. You will get to see Yami and Alas soon."

"It's never that simple. There will always be a catch. I just want to go home...but you won't listen to me..."

"Yugi listen to me. You will get to see them in time."

"You know what that man did?" Yugi asked fingering the sharp end of the mirror. Blood trickled down his finger.

"That man that kidnapped you?" Yugi nodded. "No what happened?"

"He killed himself. Right in front of me." Yugi looked into Seto's deep blue eyes. "He said I should do the same." Seto's eyes widened.

"No listen Yugi. There are many people that love you. We never want you to die."

"Everyone always wants me to listen to them...Why won't they listen to me!" Yugi held the mirror shard over his throat. Seto saw something in Yugi's eyes. This boy's tired eyes. Eyes of a wise man. Eyes that Seto had as a child because of his foster-father. His brother and friends had changed him. Seto now finally felt free and happy then this child was going through the exact same thing.

"Yugi I'm sorry this is happening. I know it hurts. Please hand me the glass." Yugi shook his head and backed up.

"I tired! I really did!"

"Shhh...I know you did your best-"

"My best isn't good enough!" Yugi interrupted him.

"What's the one thing you want most?" Yugi looked startled at the question. Seto guessed that Yugi wanted the same thing he wanted as a child.

"I want a family. I want to go home." Seto nodded.

"If you do this you will never get it."

Yugi looked at the mirror. He then drifted his gaze toward Seto.

"How long?" Seto smiled.

"I won't lie. I don't know but what do you saw if I can see if you can come live with me until this is all sorted out?" Yugi brought his shaky hand down.

"Really?" Kiba nodded.

"I can see." Seto held out his hand. "Let me have the mirror." Yugi looked down at the mirror then back up at Seto. "I have a younger brother. He's about 12 right now. I'm sure you two could become good friends. He loves to play video games and I'm sure he could show you how to play." Yugi's hand released the mirror and it fell to the ground. Seto smiled when Yugi raised his arms wanting to be picked up. Seto reached down and lifted the small boy. He held the child close. "Everything will be ok. You'll see." Yugi sighed and nodded slowly. Seto walked up the hill and smiled when he saw the gang waiting. Yami and Alas were panicking and Alas was crying. Kiba carried Yugi to his car and placed him inside. "Ok I'm going to talk to the other cops then we are going to go ok?" Yugi nodded. Seto smiled and closed the door. He walked over to the gang.

"How is he!" Alas screamed. Seto smiled.

"He's ok. I want to take him to my place until this is all sorted. I don't want him to go to a foster home." Yami smiled.

"Can you take him?" Seto smiled and nodded. Yami sighed. He felt way better that Seto would watch over Yugi instead of some stranger.

"I still have lots of money from before my game inventions were stopped. I have enough to support him and all of us." Yami and Alas nodded.

"Thank you so much Seto."

"Hey no need. I'm just helping out a friend, right?" Yami smiled and nodded.

"Will you talk to him to? You been through some of the things...I was hoping you could help him face some things and cope." Seto nodded.

"I planned on doing that anyway. He's going through the same thing I did." Yami smiled and nodded.

"Thank you so much my friend." Yami held out his hand. Seto smiled and shook it. Alas gave Seto a hug and a kiss on the cheek and waved good bye.

"Thank you Seto!" She shouted as Seto got into the car.

"Are you sure this is wise?" The doctor said coming out of the building. "It's obvious he might need professional help."

"I'm sure if he does Seto will catch it and do what's best for him." Yami said. Alas nodded.

"Ok but I'd still like to see him a couple more times to get him ready for the trial." Yami nodded. "Oh and by the way my name is Duke." Yami turned around and smiled.

"Hello Duke. This is Alas and I'm Yami." Duke smiled as they shook hands. "I'm sorry about Ms. Valentine." Duke chuckled.

"Mai. Oh she's fine. She's a tough one."

"Yes I am and your boy sure did put up a good fight. I might have to wear a bullet proof vest next time." Mai said coming out. The gang laughed and they resumed talking about things for the trial.

"It's going to be ok Yugi." Yugi nodded and watched the buildings flew by. "Are you still angry?" Yugi looked over at the brown haired man. The boy shook his head. "I know you can talk." Yugi smiled slightly.

"I want this over." Yugi said softly. Kiba nodded.

"I'm sure you do. So what will you do first?" Yugi resumed looking out the window.

"I want to go fishing with my neighbor." Yugi said smiling. Seto smiled as he watched the road.

"That sounds nice. Did you catch any?" Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Yeah and I put it back 'cause I didn't want it to die."

"That was very kind of you. You a good boy aren't you?" Yugi shrugged. Seto smiled and pulled up into the drive way. "Well here we are." Seto got out and opened the door for Yugi. Yugi gasped at his huge house. Kiba grinned and took Yugi's small hand and led him to the door. "Mokuba! I'm home!" A young boy with black hair ran down stairs.

"Big brother you're home!" Mokuba then saw Yugi. "Who's this?" Seto smiled and kneeled next to Yugi. "Come here Moki." Mokuba smiled and walked over. "This is Yugi. He will be staying with us for a while. Yugi this is my brother Mokuba but I'm sure he won't mind you calling him Moki." Mokuba shook his head.

"You can call me Moki." Yugi nodded. "Do you like to play games Yugi?" Yugi shifted uncomfortablely.

"I've never played video games before." Yugi said quietly. Mokuba smiled.

"Well then I guess I've have to show you huh?" Yugi smiled slightly and nodded. "Here lets go to my room and I'll show you." Yugi took Mokuba's hand and followed him. Seto smiled and watched as the two boys made there way upstairs.

"I still can't believe Yugi is being punished for something I didn't even do." Yami said over the phone with Kiba.

"I know it's sad."

"He is doing well over there?" Kiba smiled as he looked into the front living room. Mokuba was showing Yugi how to play his newest game.

"He's doing great."

"Hey I was wondering is Joey's little sister could come over some time. They are good friends."

"Sure when?"

"I don't know. When is it good for you?"

"When ever." Mumbling was heard as if Yami was talking to some one else.

"How about later today?"

"Sounds good. Mokuba knows her so I'm sure this will help Yugi be a little more open. It's good that he is gaining more friends."

"Yeah. I sure miss him."

"He misses you a lot to."

"It's funny. I never thought it would hurt so much to be away from him. I know he's hurting. I know what that man did and I don't think he has talked about it. He needs to get it out. I never knew he could have such a violent attack as he just did."

"The human mind is a mysterious thing." Yami chuckled.

"Yeah will I got to go. Tell Yugi that me and Alas love him and miss him."

"Alas and I!" A voice shouted in the background. Yami chuckled, as did Seto.

"Will do. So how about around 6 o'clock?"

"Sounds good. Bye and thanks again Seto."

"No problem. Bye." They hung up. Seto smiled and walked into the living room.

"Hey big brother! Want to play?"

"Not right now. Serenity is coming over later today ok?" Mokuba smiled and nodded.

"Serenity. Uncle Joey's sister?" Seto chuckled and nodded. Yugi smiled and resumed his game.

"Yugi is getting good at this game." Mokuba said. Seto smiled as he watched the boys play.

Ding! Dong!

"I'll get it!" Mokuba said getting up and running toward the door. "Hi Serenity!"

"Hi Moki! Where's Yugi?"

"He's in the other room."

"Ok!" Mokuba and Serenity raced into the other room while Seto went to the door.

"I guess she's excited to see Yug." Joey said.

"Guess so."

"Can I speak to him?" Seto knew he wasn't supposed to but he let Joey in. "I know I'm not allowed to but I got ta give Yug somin' from Yami." Seto nodded and led them to the living room. Now all three kids were playing games.

"Uncle Joey!" Yugi shouted running towards Joey. Joey smiled and bent down and opened his arms.

"How are ya Yug?" He asked as he hugged the small boy close.

"Good!" Joey chuckled.

"Good to hear." Joey pulled something out of his pocket. It was Yugi's favorite Dark Magician Plushy. Yugi smiled and hugged it when Joey handed it to him. "Yami wanted me ta give ya this."

"Thanks Uncle Joey." Yugi said smiling. Joey gave one last hug. Yugi wanted to stay in his protective loving hug but they soon separated.

"Be good for Seto." Yugi nodded looking sadly at Joey. Joey sighed and stood up.

"Tell Yami and Alas I love them for me." Joey nodded and smiled.

"They miss ya so much Yug. They love ya more that you'll ever know. Be strong for them." Yugi nodded and watched as Joey left. He held the plushy close.

I hope you liked it! Poor Yugi: ( Things will get better. They always do in my stories.

Thank you...4 reviewin'...

Moon'sHope

mobileholmes

tkmacintosh

Elizabeth Aiken

i love athrun

ShebytheDogDemoness

tate-wichippi

...urm...Gomen (sorry) If I'm making it sound harsh. It will get better. All my stories do.

Animefreak54

lol Thanks

Sami Ryou's Hikari

Thanks for the poem I luved it! I really look foward to those poems after every chappie! They are great!

Chetra-Card

Well happy birthday! Hope it's good one!

IwishChan

Ya I can't wait 'till Yami adopt Yugi! But it'll have to wait!

Hikari Skysong

I'm so evil to Yugi...but things will get better

Nightfall2525

I placed Alas as just a friend of Yami's. Ya know some one rom like college that shared rooms or somin'. Just a friend and they live together.


	21. Soft Breaths

Chapter 21

Soft Breaths

Yugi stared at the door then looked down at his favorite toy, besides his ball. Hugging it closer he turned and walked into the living room with the others. Seto watched upon worried. The small boy was obviously devastated and hurt by all this. When Yugi went back in he didn't play as much as he did before Joey arrived. He smiled and nodded at his friends but he never really did anything. Mokuba and Serenity kept trying to get him to play but Yugi politely refused. He sat on the low window seal with his toy in his lap. He would just stare at it and gently touch the soft fabric. The 5 year old sighed softly and looked out the window. He watched as cars passed by. He watched families gather outside and watched the sun set. Anger willed up in his small chest. He looked at his cast and punched it with his hand. He hadn't realized that his hand was still injured from earlier. The blood must have been whiped off when they fell down the hill because it was completely clean. A couple of wounds were seen but they weren't that big. He stopped punched his cast and observed his hand. He touched a wound and gasped as it stung. His heart beat faster. This is what he needed to forget. Pain? Yugi looked up and out the window again. Shifting uncomfortablely he shook his head. What was he thinking? He needed Yami to forget. He needed Alas...a family.

Yugi stood up and walked upstairs and sat on the steps. He watched as Mokuba and Serenity played. Seto was in the kitchen and realized that Yugi was gone.

"Moki where did Yugi go?" Mokuba looked up and also noticed Yugi was gone.

"I don't know big brother. He was right there." He sat pointing to the window. Seto got up and walked into the living room.

"Yugi? Where are you?" Seto looked around the room. "Yugi!" Seto raced toward the front door and about opened it when he heard shuffling behind him. He turned and saw Yugi on the steps. Sighing he slowly walked up the steps. "Moki watch Serenity ok?"

"Ok big brother!"

"Yugi? Are you ok?" He noticed blood on his hand. "Oh Gods I forgot to look at that." Kaiba said and gently picked up Yugi. He carried the light boy to the bathroom. Sitting him on the counter he got down the supplies. Seto took Yugi's small hand in his and cleaned it. He was surprised when he didn't flinch. "Who do you have with you?" Seto said smiling warmly.

"DM." Yugi said softly.

"DM?"

"Dark Magician." Yugi said hugging it closer to him.

"DM is his name?" Yugi nodded. Seto smiled. "That's a great name." He said patching up his fist and his finger that got cut from the glass. He lifted the small boy and carried him back down stairs. "Do you want to go play?" Yugi shook his head. "Hmm...why not?" Yugi shrugged. "Are you not feeling well?" Another shrug. Seto placed his hand over Yugi's forehead. "You do feel a little warm. Lets go to the kitchen and see if we can find you anything to eat."

"I'm not hungry." Yugi said softly.

"Are you thirsty?" Yugi nodded. Seto smiled and nodded. "A drink it is." Yugi laid his head down on Seto's shoulder as the blue eyed young man carried him into the kitchen. Yugi closed his eyes and listened to Seto's heart beat. Yugi reached down and held his stomach slightly. Seto shifted the boy. "Are you ok?" Seto asked as Yugi groaned slightly.

"I'm ok." Yugi said softly.

"I don't think you are. Where do you hurt?" Yugi looked away from Seto. It was true that he hadn't felt good for a while but he thought it was just everything that was going on and it'd go away. Seto sat Yugi down at the kitchen table and went to get him a drink. He watched the boy slump over and leaned on the table. Grabbing a glass of water he picked Yugi back up and carried him to the room he would be sleeping in. Seto laid Yugi on his bed and pulled the covers over him. Yugi took the glass and took a couple sips before refusing any more. Seto laid his hand on Yugi's forehead. He was a little warmer than before. "Alright I'm going to leave. If you start feeling worse please come and get me. Ok?" Yugi nodded slightly. Seto smiled. "Your drink will be right here." He said placing the glass on the table next to the bed. "Try to get some sleep and I'll see how you are in the morning." Yugi shifted in his bed and looked away. "Good night."

"Night." Yugi said softly. After Seto left Yugi sat up in his bed. He hated feeling bad. Last time Alas was there and Yami came later...but this time...they couldn't be there. He felt hectic and started to panic. Even though he felt weak he stood up. Yugi took a few steps before he leaned over and threw up.

The virus in Yugi's body took a drastic change.

Yugi's fever rose steadily and his breath grew heavy. He leaned to his side and fell over, preventing him from falling into the vomit.

"...Ya...Yami..." He gasped. He felt hot and his vision blurred. "Al...Alas..." Yugi closed his eyes. "...d...dad...d...y..." He whimpered out. He had to be heard...

Seto went down stairs after placing Yugi into his room. He walked into the living room and smiled at the children.

"Yugi's not feeling well. Please don't bother him." Mokuba and Serenity nodded.

Instead Mokuba and Serenity made get well cards for him.

"But your brother says not to talk to Yugi." Mokuba smiled.

"We will just slip him a card. We won't even wake him." Serenity smiled and nodded. They walked up to Yugi's room, which took them a while since they couldn't find the right door. Once they found it they opened it and Serenity screamed at what she saw.

"Serenity!" Seto shouted jumping up from his work office. He couldn't find them in the living room. He raced up the stairs, skipping a couple of steps. Once he reached the top he saw Serenity and Mokuba standing at the room he placed Yugi. "What did I tell you about waking Yugi?" Seto said walking over. Mokuba pointed in the room.

"Yugi is..." Seto ran over when he heard his little brother's voice drop. Yugi was crumpled on the ground. Blood and vomit were smeared all over the floor and his face.

"Yugi!" He lifted Yugi and gasped. He was burning up. "Mokuba call 911!" Mokuba nodded and took Serenity's hand and rushed to the phone. "Yugi? Can you hear me? Yugi please wake up." Seto started to panic. He wrapped Yugi in a blanket and lifted him. He brought Yugi down stairs and held him close.

"I called them." Mokuba said coming out of the kitchen with Joey's little sister behind him. Seto smiled and nodded.

"Can I have the phone?" Mokuba nodded and rushed to get it and handed it to his older brother. Seto called Joey.

"Joey here."

"Joey I need you to come pick up Serenity. Yugi is sick and needs to go to the hospital. Call Yami and tell him. Tell him not to worry. And hurry."

"Ok I'll be der!" Joey shouted and hung up.

Joey rushed inside Seto's house and Serenity was already attached to his leg.

"Hey Seren."

"Yugi's sick!" She cried. Joey smiled gently and picked her up.

"Shhh...it's ok." He saw Seto on the couch with Yugi in his arms. "How is he?" Seto shrugged.

"I don't know. Did you call Yami?" Joey nodded.

"He would be there. I hope the doctor's let them see Yugi. I know I'm not supposed to right now so I better go." Seto nodded. The ambulance rushed inside and placed the now shivering boy on the stretcher.

"His temperature is at 110! We got to lower it now!" One of the paramedics shouted. They nodded and injected some medicine in the child and placed an I.V. in. Yugi was groaning in obvious pain. When they reached the hospital they had rushed Yugi in right away. His temperature kept rising and wouldn't go down.

"Where's Yugi!" Yami shouted as he ran into the hospital. Seto stood up and walked over to his panicked friend. Alas followed close behind. Mokuba watched as they talked. He had ridden in the van with his brother.

"I don't know Yami. He's sick." Yami sighed and sat down.

"Not again. What happened?" Seto sat next to him with Mokuba in his lap.

"He was fine then when Serenity screamed and I ran upstairs he had passed out. He was covered in blood and vomit."

"You don't think it's the same thing he had last time do you?" Alas asked Yami. Yami shook his head.

"No they had given him shots to prevent it from happening again so soon." Alas nodded. Yami and Alas stayed with Seto and Mokuba in the waiting room. It was an hour before the doctor came out.

"Yugi?" The gang stood up. The familiar feeling crept into Yami's body. The panic of the doctor telling them how his 'son' was. "He just had a case of the stomach flu. I must say it was quite a vicious attack. It seems he was already ill but picked up a very deadly virus from something else. Maybe he shared toys with a friend?" The gang thought back.

At the institute.

All the toys Yugi's touched. And him hurting his hand. It must have spread faster into his blood stream.

Yami sighed and sat down.

"Is he ok?" The doctor smiled.

"Yes. His temperature is still too high but I think he will recover nicely once he gets some fluids inside." Yami nodded.

"Seto I want to go see him. Please don't tell. I'll just look at him through the window. He won't even know." Seto nodded.

"I'll go to."

"Ok guys. I promise not to tell." Yami smiled and nodded.

"Please follow me." The doctor said. Yami and Alas smiled as they followed him. When they reached his room they looked through the window. Yugi was soaked to the bone. He was breathing deeply. A few wires came from under his shirt. An I.V. in his hand.

"Yami...I so badly want to go talk to him." Yami nodded and wrapped an arm around her.

"I know. He's so close yet still so far away."

"WHAT!" Yami and Alas jumped at the voice. It was Seto's.

"What's wrong Seto?" Yami asked worried. Seto came down the rest of the hallway with a cop behind him.

"They are taking Yugi again." Seto said angrily.

"What? Why?"

"Abuse again." Yami looked at Seto confused. "They think I poisoned him." Seto said pointing to the cops. "I'm also too close to the family. These guys were here the whole time. Probably waiting for us to screw up. I guess your guy's story is a big hit with the press. There was a couple here. Some even slept here to see if Yugi would come back. This is really getting out of control." Seto said worried. "I don't know how much Yugi can take." Seto looked at the sleeping face of Yugi. "I haven't got the chance to talk to him yet. He's holding it in. I can see it." Yami nodded.

Suddenly a flash came out of no where. Camera men and women were taking pictures of the gang and Yugi. Yami growled and was about to charge when Seto pulled him back.

"Not a good idea." Yami sighed. The camera people were quickly pulled away by security.

"I'm afraid you had no right to be here. Please leave. If you do not comply I will be forced to use drastic measures." The guard said.

"This just keeps getting better and better." Yami mumbled. He saw Yugi's doctor and ran over to him. "Please tell me how long will he be here?"

"Hmm...he might be able to be released later tomorrow." Yami smiled.

"So it isn't that serious. He's really ok?" The doctor smiled and nodded.

"He'll be just fine."

The doctor came to check on the boy. It was later in the day. He smiled as he looked at his temperature. It read 103.

"Good he's gone down lots." The doctor said grinning.

"Excuse me but is this the room that Yugi is in?" A man asked. The doctor turned around.

"And who might be asking?"

"I'm Mr. Jirai Katsu and this is my wife Sakau Katsu. We are Yugi's foster parents." The doctor smiled and nodded.

"Yes this is his room." The two parents smiled and walked inside.

"When can we take him home?"

"Later tomorrow." The two parents smiled at each other.

That next day...

"I don't want to go with them!" Yugi coughed. "I want to go with Seto! I want Yami and Alas!" Yugi shouted his voice hoarse.

"It's ok little one they will take care of you." The doctor said trying to get Yugi to take his medicine before he went.

"Please! Let me go!" The doctor smiled sadly and gave him his medicine.

"Come now Yugi lets go." Jirai said taking the boy's hand.

"No! Let go!" Yugi said feebly struggling against them. Jirai had to lift and carry the struggling child to the car.

"Now Sit! I will not be made a fool of in front of people!" Yugi jumped at the sudden tone of his voice. Sakau nodded and got in the front seat. Mr. Katsu locked the door, preventing Yugi from getting out and got in the drivers seat.

"Do you know why you are being taken away?" Sakau asked. Yugi nodded.

"Because they lied and Yami got in trouble."

"No. Because he didn't want you any more. He hates you and thinks you are a stupid child." Sakau growled. "We are the only ones that can love such a messed up boy as you." Jirai watched amused at the eternal struggle in Yugi in the rear view mirror.

"You're lying! You lie!" Yugi shouted.

"It's true. Did you ever ask him? Did he ever call you? Did he come visit you at the hospital?" Yugi looked angry at the adults.

"I'll never believe you!" They smirked.

"We'll see about that..." They whispered.

Yugi looked out the window at his new home. He sighed and looked sorrowfully around. Tears pricked his eyes. No! He wouldn't cry! He won't show he is hurting! Never again!

"Get out!" Jirai barked. Yugi got out and was going to make a run for it when Jirai grabbed his roughly and pulled him to the door. All the doors to the house were locked. "Damn boy! Move it!" Yugi was trapped.

"I hate you!" Yugi shouted. Sakau turned and slapped Yugi. Yugi tumbled to the ground.

"What's my name?" Jirai asked. Yugi looked up at him. "Answer!" Jirai growled and kicked Yugi as he tried to get up. "It's daddy! Now call me daddy and my wife mommy!" Yugi glared at him and shook his head. "Ungrateful boy!" He punched Yugi to the floor. "Call me daddy!" He lifted the small boy by the collar. "Now!"

"N...no...!" He threw him to the ground. He forced Yugi to the ground. Sakau pushed her high heal shoe into Yugi's back.

"Say it!" Yugi shook his head. The heal went further into the boy's soft skin.

"Call me mommy and I'll release you!" Yugi suppressed a whimper and shook his head. Further. A small scream came from Yugi.

"Stubborn one isn't he?"

"Yes not like the others." They snickered.

"This will be..." Jirai paused trying to think of the right word.

"...amusing." Sakau said. Yugi looked at the ground. 'Yami. Please. Why?' Yugi thought. He felt the heal push farther into his bruised back.

"Please...st...stop..."

"Say! It!" Jirai smirked. Yugi bit his lip and mumbled something. "What!"

"Dad. Stop." Jirai smirked.

"And?"

"Mom. Stop." Yugi said softly.

"See now that wasn't so hard. If you listen to us. Nothing bad will happen. Understand?" Yugi nodded and stood up.

"Good." Sakau said smiling. Yugi held it inside. The anger he was surprising was intense. He couldn't screw up. He was once again home.

Yugi looked at himself in the mirror in the bathroom. The bruised boy staring back at him made him sick. He had been staying at the Katsu's for a week now. He has been starved and forced to work despite his age. A 5 year old boy almost 6 looked at his true self in a dirty mirror. He had been forced to grow too quickly from the very start. From his point of view 5 years was too long for a person to live. It was just too hard. What was Yami doing now? Did he care? The constant taunts were getting to the boy.

"I can't...do this..." Yugi said standing on a stool and climbing on to the counter. He rummaged through a cabinet and grabbed a bottle of pills. "This is it...I'll be free..." Yugi mumbled as he took the container and got off the counter. He opened the capsule and took a pill out and examined it. His heart beat faster. He placed it in his mouth and swallowed it. "This isn't so hard." Yugi said taking a handful and stuffing it into his mouth.

Yugi stumbled to his room after taking what was rest of the bottle of the sleeping pills. That's all he wanted to do...was sleep forever. He was sorry to leave Yami but he was sure Yami didn't care and would get over him. The little boy that he had found so cold on his parents porch. The little boy that was impaled with a pole, afraid of dogs, was so severely sick, abused, raped...this little child that smiled, caught a fish and out of the kindness of his heart let it go, laughed, and had changed the lives of so many. Was now laying there. Barely breathing. Numbness took over and he fell into his wanted eternal sleep.

He heard mumbling and some one lifting him into their arms.

"No god dammit! Not another one! We will be blamed!" Sakau shrieked as Jirai picked up the boy.

"No we won't we'll just say he got into them when we were sleeping. No one will know. Now call the ambulance!" Jirai laid Yugi on the bed since he had fallen to the floor. What they had forgotten was the most important thing. Yugi's wounds.

The ambulance rushed inside the house. Every thing seemed to slow down. The flashing lights of the police cars shined through the window.

"Hurry get the boy. The hospital is too far for an ambulance. We are closer!" A man shouted. The man nodded and ran into the room and gasped.

"YUGI!" Yami ran over to the boy. Tears in his eyes. "Ra! No!" He picked up the boy. Yami rushed outside with tears in his eyes. Every gaped at the scene. The limp child in Yami's arms. His lips were blue. Was he dead? Yami rushed into the car. Alas drove. Were they too late? The sirens were loud. Telling every one to move. "Yugi. Ra. Yugi. Please open your eyes." That's when Yami noticed it...no them...the wounds. He glared at them. "How dare they. Yugi I swear I'll get them." He held the boy close. Never. He promised this would never happen again and now look. Pulse weak.

Yami rushed Yugi inside. This was it. It might be the last time he will see Yugi. If he survived he would make sure this would never happen again. NEVER! He'll die before he let anyone hurt this child once more.

The doctor rushed to do test to figure out the medication the child took. They struggled to keep the boy alive in the process. He was weakening every second. Every second his chances grew weaker. Yugi started to have painful convulsions. He shook and his weak body struggled to live. They tried to keep Yugi's air way open. His breathing was still ragged. They quickly hooked up machines to watch how he was doing. He was slowly failing. Once figuring out the right procedure they began to save the boy. They set up a Hemodialysis and started to clean Yugi's blood. The medicine had already been too absorbed to pump his stomach.

"Who is here for the boy that was rushed in?" Yami stood up with Alas. "He will be fine. No real sign of internal damage. It was like some one was watching over him. It's a miracle he survived...but...there are bruises on his body. It seems that his already broken arm was jutted out of place again. We had to re do the whole thing. Now it takes great force to do that. Who was this child with?" Yami looked sorrowfully at Alas.

"He's adoptive parents." The doctor nodded and wrote some notes. Yugi would live. He was ok physically...sort of. Enough to fix.

Yami watched the machines live for Yugi right now. They said they would take him off after that night. Right now he was too tired. Too tired to even breathe. Yami held Yugi's hand.

"This will never happen to you ever again. I know I've said this a hundred times but I'm dead serious. Those people are going to pay Yugi." Yami sighed and kissed the top of Yugi's hand. The boy was soaked and looked really pale. "I'm so sorry you felt this way. That dying was the only way to escape." Yami wanted to just hold the boy and never let him go...ever.

"I'm not going to leave! I'll not stand for it this time! He is a 5 year old that just tired to commit suicide! Damn are you all blind! 5 year old! Suicide! They do not belong in the same sentence!" Yami shouted. Alas smiled as he watched Yami. She had a hold of Yugi's hand.

"Yugi you will be fine from now on. Yami will make sure of that." Alas whispered. "You have to wake up."

"You have to leave!"

"No!" The guard got angry.

"NOW GET OUT!" Yugi's eyes snapped open and he screamed!

"No! Please I'll move!" Yugi's eyes were dilated. Yami ran over to the terrified boy.

"Yugi shhh…no. It's ok." Yugi continued to scream. "Please. I'm here. It's Yami." Yami said softly. It didn't stop.

"N…nnooo! You hate me! Get away! Please! I don't want…I hurt…" Yugi said leaning over and holding his stomach. Yami's eyes widened and he helped Yugi lay down. They called the doctor in.

"He'll be fine." The doctor said checking the machines. "He's just having some pain. I gave him morphine and it should kick in soon." Yami nodded and smiled. Yugi was laying with his eyes closed on the bed. The doctor smiled. "I'll leave you to talk to him."

"Thank you." Yami resumed his seat next to Yugi. "I'm so sorry Yugi. I truly am." Yugi shook his head.

"Liar." He whispered. Yami looked sadly at the boy.

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"They told me." Yugi said simply.

"They?"

"I was bad again. Mommy told me so." Yugi whispered. He opened his eyes. "I am a very bad boy. I told. I should be punished." Yugi's eyes. They were the same…as the day he found the boy shivering in the hospital so long ago.

"No." Yami said sternly. "You are not bad."

"If I'm not then why do they do this? Why does it hurt?" Yami didn't know what to say.

"Some people just don't understand what they are doing. They hurt others because they hurt inside." Alas spoke up. Yugi looked over at her.

"Mommy loved me. Why did she leave?" Yugi looked at his fingers. "I think she loved me…maybe she never did…" Yugi whispered.

"Your real mother?" Alas asked. Yugi nodded. "I'm sure she loved you very much. She was probably afraid."

"I was to." Alas nodded.

"She's only human." Yugi shrugged.

"So was I." Yami held Yugi's hand.

"Please Yugi. I understand you're upset. Please listen you are not going to ever get hurt again. I promise."

"Don't promise something you can't keep." Yugi said softly.

"I'm so sorry Yugi. Ra. I'm so sorry. We all are." Yami said hugging Yugi close. Alas smiled and joined in. Yugi whimpered.

"It's ok. Cry Yugi." Yugi was trying to suppress it. It was so hard. Holding it in. All the anger and confusion. The hurt and pain. It was all too much for the child. He had to let it out or he would break. Yugi broke down. Sobbing his little heart out he clinged to Yami and Alas.

"Please don't leave me." Yugi whispered. They tightened their hold.

"We will never leave you. We both love you like a son." Yugi smiled and snuggled closer to them. Feeling their warmth. This right here was what he needed to forget. He had been waiting for this. Now he was right in the middle of it…and…all he could do was cry.

I am free to ideas if you have any...or even corrections on my story. I want it to be good and if you can help I really appreciate it. THANK U 2 EVERY ONE THAT REVIEWED! PLEZ R&R THANX!I also re-did some grammar on chappie 20 4 ya.

Thank you...4 reviewin'!

i love athrun

Kristina

Kyshin

xoxoanime-matchmarkerxoxo

Kuramalovergirl

Animefreak54

KatrinaKiba

IwishChan

suekosa

TkMacintosh

Elizabeth Aiken

Sabriel

Yami's Chan

Chetra-card

sorry 'bout ur friends. That's probably what would happen to me so I just quite having parties...it's too much of a bother. Here I give you a replica of Yugi's plushy! He wanted you to have one.

**suekosa-I really like that idea I'll just have to use it...though I changed it a little it was inspired by your review. Thanx! **

Hikari Skysong, mobileholmes, Moon'sHope,Living Arrow,Seers-of-a-lost-paradise-

Thanks for telling me Mai's last name. My mind just went blank!

Sami Ryou's Hikari-

Thanks for telling me about Mai's last name...I luv the poem! It was great! Just like all the rest

Masami Mistress Of Fire

Thanx 4 telling me Mai's last name and I spelt Seto's wrong...My bad everyone! Thanx again!


	22. It's Not Broken, Just Swollen

I do not own the song 'Falling Away From Me' by KoRn.

Chapter 22

It's Not Broken, Just Swollen

**Hey I'm feeling tired  
My time is gone today  
You flirt with suicide  
Sometimes that's ok  
**

Yami held the child in his arms. He wasn't going to let anything happen. Yugi smiled slightly. It had been so long he had smiled and it felt so foreign to him.

"You hear me? Never. I'll never let you go." Yugi was held closer by the 2 adults.

"Get out! You are not allowed to be here!" Another guard yelled as he came to assist the other.

"No!"

"Are you risking your whole life over him? Just leave and we'll make sure he gets into a good home." Yami glared at the man.

"Like you did before? No won't let him get hurt again. He's better than a son...it's almost like he's a part of me. He's hurt and if he is so am I. I won't let him ever hurt like this again!" Yami said while holding Yugi protectively. The guards looked shocked but then glared at the group.

"If you don't leave now I'll find and call your chief." He growled. Yami shrugged.

"I'd rather get fired then let Yugi go." Yugi looked up at Yami.

"You know all you're doing is hurting your chances of being able to adopt him?" The guard smirked.

"I don't care. I'll protect him to the end. You can't keep him away from me." Alas nodded and also held the boy close. Yugi looked up worried at Yami and Alas. Then he looked down at his hands.

"Yami...I don't want you here if you can get fired. I don't want you in any more trouble." Yugi whispered. Yami smiled.

"It's ok Yugi. Don't worry about me." Yugi was shocked. He looked down and let the tears fall. Yami was going to get in trouble again because of him. Yugi sighed and hid his face in Alas's shirt. The two young adults just held the child tighter.

"Fine. You've been warned." Yami only smirked and continued to protect what was close to him.

**Hear what others say  
I'm here standing hollow  
Falling away from me  
Falling away from me  
**

Everyone was now at the hospital. The word had gotten around that they wanted to take Yugi away again and everyone joined in. His doctors Mai and Duke were sitting over in the corner of the room about what they could do to convince the people that Yugi needed to stay with his family. Ryou, Bandit Keith, Joey, and Tristan were in the room watching everything. They were prepared to help no matter what. Seto was watching Mokuba and Serenity in the room, also Rececca which is Mai's niece.

"My dear boy!" A man shouted from the room. Yami looked up.

"Dad!" Yami ran over and gave Sugoroku a hug.

"That's not all." He said gesturing behind him.

"M...Mom?" She smiled. "I thought you left."

"No I'm so sorry you thought that honey. I just had to get us more money. I was sending you and your father money through mail." Yami nodded and smiled. He walked over and gave his mother a hug. Hari smiled and hugged her son back. "Well look at you." She said holding Yami in front of her. "All grown up. I'm very proud." Yami smiled and hugged her again.

"That's no all we brought." Mr. Moto said coming into the room with two more people.

"Mom! Dad!" Alas shouted running up to them.

"My baby girl." Miyeko said holding her daughter. Tsuzu smiled and held his family. (If you haven't noticed Miyeko is Alas's mother, Tsuzu is her father. Just making sure you know. ) After a couple of minutes to catch up they joined the gang.

"This is him?" Sugoroku asked walking up to the hospital bed. Yami nodded and to walked over. "He's perfect. He looks just like you when you were young." Yami smiled and nodded again.

"I just got him sleeping. He's been having some nightmares so I'm glad he's is finally sleeping." Sugoroku nodded.

"Is that why the blinds are closed?"

"Yes." Yami said softly.

"You want to adopt him?"

"Of course. He's a great kid and I love him. He's grown so much on me." They looked at the sleeping boy. Taking in small breaths. Yami smiled and sat down next to Yugi and started to rub his stomach gently.

Yami's and Alas's parents watched as they parented the little boy. They all smiled and their eyes shown with pride.

Yugi moaned and shifted in his bed slightly.

"Yugi?" Yugi opened his eyes and looked up. "Are you ok?" Yugi sat up slightly and felt his back. It was wet. Yugi hissed when Yami pulled him close and noticed his back was all red. "Oh Ra!" Yami lifted Yugi. Alas pushed the call doctor button. Yami lifted the boy's shirt. It looked like there were stitches on his back that had been re opened. They also noticed bunches of bruises on the boy's back. Yami sighed sadly and took one of Yugi's blankets and held it over the wound. "You're ok. Shh..." Yugi hid his face in Yami's shirt. The doctor walked in.

"How can I help you?"

"I think some of Yugi's wounds opened again." The doctor walked over and nodded. He called for a nurse to get certain supplies.

"Take off his shirt and lay him on his stomach." Yami nodded and did as he was told. The doctor put some morphine through his I.V. "You might feel a little pinch but try to stay still ok?" Yugi nodded slightly. Yami and Alas sat near Yugi's face and talked to him as the doctor re did his stitches.

"You're doing good Yugi." Alas said warmly holding Yugi's small hand.

"Ok all done. I think you better go wash him off and I'll have a nurse change the sheets." Yami nodded and carefully picked up the boy. Yami stripped him down and placed him in the bath tub.

"It stings." Yugi whimpered as Yami placed soap in the tub.

"Shh...I know I'm sorry. It'll pass." Yugi nodded and watched as Yami cleared him of blood.

"Why are there so many people in the room?" Yami smiled and used the rag and gently rubbed it over Yugi's shoulders.

"They are here to protect you. We aren't going to let you be taken again." Yugi nodded slightly. He swayed his hand through the water and played with the bubbles. Yami smiled and continued to clean him off.

**Day is here fading  
That's when I'm insane  
I flirt with suicide  
Sometimes kill the pain**

"Ok time to get out." Yami said gently lifting Yugi out of the tub. He carefully dried the boy and wrapped him in a towel. He carried him outside. "Do you guys know where we can get cloths?" No one knew. Alas got up and walked to the front to ask the nurse. Yami held Yugi closer when he felt him shake slightly. He rubbed his back and waited for Alas to return.

"Here we go." Alas said handing Yami some cloths. Yami smiled and thanked her. He went back into the bathroom and put Yugi's cloths on.

"There all neat and clean." Yami said smiling. Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Yami?"

"Yes?"

"Um..." Yugi said shifting uncomfortably.

"It's ok Yugi. What is it? You're not going to get in trouble."

"Can I call you daddy and Alas mommy?" Yugi asked looking away. Yami looked shocked but then a warm smile spread across his face. He looked at the child in his lap and hugged him gently.

"Of course." Yugi smiled.

"Is it ok with her?"

"I'm sure it will be." Yugi nodded. Yami carried the boy back outside. Yugi's head rested on Yami's chest. Yami's parents came over.

"Can I hold you?" Hari asked holding out her hands. Yugi looked up at Yami then over at his parents.

"This is my mother Yugi. She won't hurt you." Yami said softly. Yugi nodded smiling slightly. Yami handed the boy over to his mother. She smiled and held him close. She sat down with Sugoroku and sat the boy in her lap.

"Hello there Yugi." Hari said smiling gently at the boy.

"Hi." Yugi said softly.

"My name is Hari and this is Yami's daddy, Sugoroku. You can call him Grandpa and I'll be your grandma." Yugi nodded. She turned him slightly. "This is Alas's mommy and daddy. They will also be you grandparents."

"I have two?" Yugi asked curiously. Hari smiled and hugged him closer.

"Yes you do."

**I can always say  
'It's gonna be better tomorrow'  
Falling away from me  
Falling away from me**

Yami smiled as he picked up the sleeping child from his father. Yugi was lying against Solomen's chest sucking his thumb slightly. He placed Yugi's jacket on him and carried him to the front.

"Now remember if you have any problems please don't hesitate to ask." The doctor said. The gang nodded and headed home. Yami gave Yugi to Alas and she cradled the boy close. They smiled on their drive back home. Yugi was finally going home.

Alas laid him in his bad, in his room. He was safe and happy. They smiled and kissed Yugi's cheek and said their good nights and left.

But at night something unexpected happened. Yami got a call. He went to help assist in a speed chasing. The cars rammed into each other. Yami along with the culprit were sent into a wall. The culprit died on impact. Yami...was severely injured.

**Beating me down  
Beating me...beating me  
Down...down  
Into the ground**

**Screaming some sound  
Beating me...beating me  
Down...down  
Into the ground**

Alas rushed into the hospital with a half asleep Yugi in her arms.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked. He was worried at Alas's panicked state. Alas smiled to him and held him closer as she ran inside the hospital.

"Where's Yami? Is he ok?" Alas asked the assistant at the front desk.

"Are you talking about the officer that was just sent in?" Alas nodded. "He is in surgery. We won't know until the doctor comes out. Please take a seat and we'll call you over when he is done."

"Mom...where's dad?" Alas smiled when Yugi called them his parents. She held him closer.

"He's ok..." She said soothingly. 'I hope.' Yugi nodded and looked around the room.

"He's hurt?" Yugi said noticing they were in a hospital. Alas sighed and held him closer.

"Yes." Yugi looked up at Alas, tears in his eyes. "He's not going to die is he?" Yugi asked as some tears spilled over.

"No. No. Shhh...Everything will be ok." Alas said rubbing circles on the child's back. 'Yami you better not make me a liar. You better be ok.' Alas thought.

**(falling away from me)  
It's spinning round and round  
(falling away from me)  
It's lost and can't be found  
(falling away from me)  
It's spinning round and round  
(falling away from me)  
So down**

"Yami Moto?" Alas stood up, with the sleeping Yugi in her arms. The doctor smiled and led them to his office.

"Is he ok?" The doctor sighed and sat down, and offered them a chair.

"He's on a ventilator. He's very weak. I think there may be brain damage. He hit the wall pretty hard it's a miracle he's even alive. He fell into a coma during the operation to repair his skull and one of his lungs that was quickly filling with blood. I'm truly sorry...but he only has a...15 chance of living." Alas looked shocked at the doctor.

"No." She whispered. "Please. Yami."

"If you want to see him you may. Please follow me." The doctor stood up and walked to Yami's room with Alas right behind him. "Once again I'm sorry." Alas nodded through her tears.

"Why does this happen to us." She whimpered weakly. She laid Yugi down on the bed next to Yami's. "Good night Yugi." She kissed his forehead and took a chair and sat next to Yami. "Please Yami. You can't leave us. Both I and _your son_ need you." A tear fell down her cheek. "You can't give up. Not after we just became a family again." Another tear followed the next...then she broke down.

**Beating me down  
Beating me...beating me  
Down...down  
Into the ground**

**Screaming some sound  
Beating me...beating me  
Down...down  
Into the ground**

"Daddy?" Yugi asked opening his eyes. He saw Alas leaning over a bed. He got off the bed he was on and walked over to Alas. That's when he noticed who was in the bed. Yami. Yami looked horrible. His face was bruised and cut up. His head was wrapped tightly as was his right arm. "Dad?"

"Hello there young man." A voice came from the door. Yugi looked up and saw a man in a white suite.

"What's wrong with daddy?" The doctor smiled sadly.

"He got in an accident." Yugi looked over at the bed and up at Yami. The doctor lifted the boy and placed him on the edge of Yami's bed.

"He's hurt?" The doctor nodded and looked at Yami's vital signs. "Will he be ok?" How was he supposed to answer it? He knew Yami had a very small chance of living.

"I'm sure he'll pull through." Yugi nodded slightly.

"Yeah. Daddy's strong." Yugi whispered. The doctor felt his heart drop. He had just giving the boy false hope. He sighed sadly and smiled.

"I bet he is." He whispered quietly. When he left the room Yugi crawled over to Yami and rested in Yami's un bandaged left arm. He sighed with content and closed his eyes.

"Yeah. Daddy's strong." He whispered.

**Pressing me...they won't go away  
So I pray...go away...  
It's falling away from me  
It's falling away from me**

**It's falling away from me**

**Fall**

Sugoroku sobbed with his wife.

"No. Why Yami?" Yugi was still curled in his arms. No one had the heart to move him back to his bed. Alas looked at Yami and held his hand.

"My poor baby boy. Please wake up." Hari cried. Alas's parents were back and comforting Alas the best they could. The guards smirked as they walked in.

"Your chief has decided to take the boy or you'll be fired from your job." Yami's eye lids flickered. Yami's arm wrapped around the small boy protectively. When the guards said that it seemed to have snapped Yami out of his coma.

"No." Yami let out a hoarse whisper. Alas looked shock as did his and her parents. Hari and Sugoroku smiled, tears still trailing down their cheeks. Alas got up and stood in front of Yami and Yugi.

"You heard him. No. We won't give him to you." Yami wanted to protect Yugi no matter what. He had come back just to keep this small 5 year old boy safe. Yami opened his eyes slightly. They were slightly glazed. His eyes drifted down toward Yugi. He smiled no matter how much it hurt.

"My son." He whispered.

**Beating me down  
Beating me...beating me  
Down...down  
Into the ground**

**Screaming some sound  
Beating me...beating me  
Down...down  
Into the ground **

Yami held Yugi a little closer. He felt a burning in his shoulders but was determined to protect him. The guards just smirked.

"We honestly don't care. You want to throw a perfectly good job away then fine." The turned and left.

"Yami." Alas breathed. Yami smiled at her. Alas pushed the button and called the doctor. The doctor was absoulty shocked to see Yami away let alone talking.

"Well I'll be darned." He said chuckling. He looked over Yami's signs and smiled. "Well Mr. Moto it's seems you have no sign of brain trauma. Just need to keep you still until your wounds heal and you should be just fine."

"Thank You." Yami said smiling.

"You're welcome. I'll be back later to check you again ok?" Yami smiled, since it hurt too much to nod.

"My dear boy. Thank the gods." Solomen said smiling and tears of joy running down his face.

"Oh Yami. My baby. I thought you were going to die." Hari said softly and rubbed Yami's hand. Yami smiled down at Yugi.

"He did it." The others looked confused. "He helped me pull through. I felt him near and his concern as all of yours...but his blared out. Then when I felt that he was going to be hurt I woke up." Yami said softly. The gang smiled. "My little savior."

Later that day...

"Daddy you're up!" Yugi piped, still in Yami's arms. The adults smiled at the child.

"Yes I am." Yami held the boy as close as he could without hurting himself. "I love you son." Yugi smiled up at Yami.

"I love you too daddy..." Then Yugi looked over at Alas. "...and mommy." Alas smiled as the parents laughed.

"I love you to honey." Yugi smiled and snuggled closer to Yami.

**Beating me down  
Beating me...beating me  
Down...down  
Into the ground**

**Screaming some sound  
Beating me...beating me  
Down...down  
Into the ground...**

I hoped you liked it! It was fun writing this crappie! I actually got everyone in it! Yeah!

Thank You!

mobileholmes

Kayla Tsukino

KatrinaKaiba

Masami Mistress Of Fire

TkMacintosh

IwishChan

Elizabeth Aiken

Pharaoh Atemu's Angel

Kristina

Moon'sHope

i love athrun

Living Arrow

Suekosa

Hikari Skysong

xoxoanime-matchmakerxoxo

HikaruNoJingoku

dasiy

Dark-Angels-Tears

Time Keeper

I'll make sure the court date is set in the next chappie! I didn't know that. Thanx for telling me. I learn new things every day.

ShebytheDogDemoness

I do have spell check. It just doesn't catch things that aren't in the right way...like it only goes by spelling really not position of the words. I re-read it and I still miss a few.

Chetra-card

I liked the little poem I think it was funny.

Angeljean

That you for the ideas I'll have to put them to good use won't I?

Kyshin

That's a good idea! Thanx 4 it! It inspired this chappie!

Yami's Chan

It is sort of edging that way isn't it. I'm sure they will probably live together and raise Yugi. I got a question for you and the other reviewers. Do you think Yami and Alas should get married?

Sami Ryou's Hikari

LUVED THE POEM! THANK YOU!

animefreak54

Well I'm just planning on Getting Yugi home...there will be one more twist then adoption and happy ending for all!


	23. Baby Boy Scout

Chapter 23

Baby Boy Scout

Yugi smiled in Yami's embrace. He was home finally.

"When can daddy leave?" Alas smiled.

"Not for a while. Daddy is hurt." Yugi nodded and hugged Yami.

"Daddy feel better ok?" Yami chuckled slightly and nodded. Yami and Alas's parents smiled and left after saying they would come back later. Letting the family be together. Yami sighed in content and fell asleep.

A week has past and Yami was doing way better. He was able to get some stitches out and has been practicing walking for really short distances. Yami smiled as he watched Yugi walk next to him.

"You can do it daddy!" Yugi squealed. Yami chuckled and took another step. Yugi smiled, he liked helping his dad get better since that's what Yami had always done for him. Yami sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. Yugi jumped up and sat next to him. Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi and held him close.

"You're a big help." Yami whispered.

"You always help me I just thought that I should help you. Besides I love you. I don't want you hurt." Yugi said. Yami's smile grew.

"I love you too son."

"Ok you boys. It's time to eat." Alas said coming into the room. She held up a couple of bags and started passing out some food. Yami nodded and sat further back on the bed wincing slightly. "Are you ok Yami?" Alas asked worried.

"Yeah." He paused to relive the pressure. "Just a little soar." Alas nodded.

"Do you want me to go get a doctor?"

"No it's ok. I'm fine." Alas got up and helped Yami place pillows behind him. Yami sighed and smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." The gang gathered around and started eating. "Son Joey is coming by later. He was wondering if you wanted to go over to the police station and hang out with them. They were also planning on doing some other things. And you can spend the night. Would you like to?" Yugi looked up at Yami. Yami smiled and nodded at the boy.

"God ahead son. I'll be fine." Yugi smiled slightly and turned towards Alas.

"Yeah." He said softly. Alas smiled and nodded.

"Uncle Joey!" Yugi shouted jumping from Yami's bed and into Joey's arms. Joey chuckled and threw him in the air slightly.

"How are ya Yug?" Yugi giggled and hugged Joey.

"Good!" Joey smiled and held him back and rubbed circles on his back.

"I'm glad. How are ya man?" Joey asked Yami. Yami smiled.

"I'm doing better." Joey smiled and patted Yami's left shoulder.

"I'm glad. Ya had us scared." Yami nodded slightly. "Well Yug are ya ready to go?" Yugi nodded eagerly.

"Yeah!" Joey smiled.

"Here take this just in case." Alas said throwing Joey a small blue light jacket. Joey caught it and placed it over Yugi's shoulders. "Have fun son!" Yugi waved to Yami and Alas.

Joey smiled and placed Yugi into the front on Tristan's lap.

"Hey Yugi!"

"Hi Uncle Tristan!" Tristan smiled and held Yugi close.

"Is there anything you want to do Yugi?" Tristan asked. Yugi looked up at Tristan and shrugged.

"What's there to do?"

"Hm...well we were going to plant some flowers in front of the station. Would you like to do that? We can pick up some flowers that you'd like." Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Yeah! I want to do that!" They chuckled.

They made there way to a gardening store. Tristan lifted Yugi out and sat him on the ground. Joey and Tristan stood on both sides and held Yugi's hands. Yugi happily skipped between the two men. They reached the flowers and seeds. Yugi looked around at all flowers.

"Can you pick out a couple you like?" Yugi smiled cheerfully and looked at all the different colors and types of flowers. Picking out a couple packets of seeds he also picked out a couple that were already grown and would grow back next year once they died. They were now looking at the shovels and other tools that were used in gardening. Yugi watched his 'uncles' look at the equipment. Suddenly he felt something warm run down his leg. Looking down he saw his pants grow darker from being wet. He didn't even know he had to go. Yugi's little heart beat faster. '...I...no...' He thought looking up at his uncles. He slowly reached up at grabbed Joey's hand.

"Uncle Joey?" Yugi said softly. His eyes watered slightly and tears slowly gathered.

"Yes Yug." Yugi looked away slightly ashamed. 'What if they get mad?...they wouldn't hurt me...would they?'

"I...I..." Joey got down on one knee and that's when he saw why Yugi was nervous.

"Oh Yug come here." Joey said hold him close. "It's ok." Joey lifted Yugi and wrapped his jacket closer around Yugi. "Tris I think we need ta get Yug a new pair of clothes." Joey then leaned over and told Tristan. Tristan smiled gently at Yugi.

"Yeah. It's ok Yugi." Yugi nodded slightly and hid his face in Joey's shirt.

"Hang in der Yug. We are almost done." Yugi clenched his tiny fingers into Joey's shirt. Joey smiled and rubbed his back soothingly. They quickly got a new outfit for Yugi and checked out. Yugi stayed with Joey as Tristan drove to the station. Joey took Yugi to the showers with an old pair of his cloths. "You can dress into that until were done with the gardening. I know you're going to get dirty. Yugi nodded as Joey turned on the showers and quickly washed Yugi. Yugi smiled as he was squirt with the water.

"Hey!" Yugi shouted as he rubbed his eyes. Joey smiled and dried him in a towel. Then he put the huge cloths on Yugi. He had to get a piece of rope to keep up his shorts on the boy. Yugi giggled as he watched Joey attempt to keep the cloths on him.

"Der!" Joey said lifting the boy. Yugi smiled and was carried out to the front of the station. The ground looked as though it used to have a garden but it died and no one bothered to put a new one in. Tristan had changed from his uniform and took Yugi from Joey while Joey went to change.

"Hey you go Yugi. Take this." Yugi held the tool given to him by Tristan. "Turn the ground like this." Yugi did what Tristan showed him.

"Why do we have to do this?"

"It helps loosen the ground so it can breathe."

"The ground breaths?" Yugi asked looking up at Tristan confused. Tristan chuckled.

"Well not exactly. It's just to allow the air to circulate through the ground. We also need to soften the ground for the plants roots to move and water can easily reach the roots." Yugi nodded and continued to turn the dirt.

"Give me a shovel!" Joey shouted walking out. Tristan smiled and handed him a shovel. They worked about 15 minuets on the ground. Then they set the ground up with well spaced holes. Yugi smiled as he placed in seeds and plants.

"Good job Yugi!" Yugi smiled and whiped his hands on his already, once white, brown shirt. Joey smiled and lifted the dirty boy.

"Lets get clean!" Joey shouted marching into the station. After they all got clean and into comfortable clean clothes the gang played around the station. "Man Yug ya have lots of energy!" Joey chuckled chasing the boy. Yugi smiled and ran under Tristan's legs. Yugi grabbed Tristan's pant legs and hid behind him. Tristan chuckled at the small boy. Yugi poked his head from behind the man's legs and giggled. "Ya think ya can get away that easily?" Yugi giggled as he jumped away from Tristan and watched as the two men fell to the floor.

"Hey!" Tristan said chuckling and helped Joey up. Yugi hid under the desk and crept out of the office when the men weren't looking. Yugi wondered around the station, looking for good places to hide. He wondered into the bathroom and saw a man putting some white fluffy stuff on his face. He watched the man pull up a razor and clear the stuff away. Yugi smiled slightly. Curious he walked in getting a better look. He reached up and tugged on the man's pants.

"Huh?" He asked turning. Confused he slowly drifted his gaze down. There was a small child smiling up at him. "Well hello there." Yugi's smile widened.

"Why do you put that white stuff on your face?" The man smiled warmly and lifted the child and placed him on the counter.

"When we get older us men shave the hair on our face. Well most do."

"Why?"

"I guess it matters if you like it, or the way you look." Yugi nodded and took the container in his hands and looked at the bottle. The man smiled and took the container. "Here hold out your hands." Yugi cupped his hands together and held them out. The man smiled and sprayed some in the boy's hand. Yugi giggled and played with his new toy.

"It's cold and mushy." He said squeezing it between his fingers. The man nodded and continued to finish shaving. After he finished he helped wash Yugi's hands and picked him up.

"Now lets see who you belong to."

"I came here with Uncle Joey and Uncle Tristan." The man smiled.

"Ah I see. You must be Yugi." Yugi smiled and nodded. "How is Yami doing?"

"He's good." The man smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad." He carried Yugi to Joey's office. "Hmm...I wonder where they are." Just then they heard a voice over the speaker.

"Yugi please find a police officer (I know it's a station but I bet there might be criminals there to.) in the building. If you find a little boy please bring him to the main office." The man smiled.

"Well I guess they have been looking for you huh?" Yugi smiled and nodded. They headed over to the main office. He reached up and knocked on the door. "Delivery." He chuckled. Joey opened the door.

"Oh thank da gods! Thank you so much Mike." He smiled and handed Yugi over.

"I got to play with white foamy stuff that he put on his face. When will I shave?" Yugi asked. The men chuckled.

"Not for a while Yug." Yugi nodded and rested his head on Joey's chest. Joey held Yugi close.

I know the court date wasn't on it. I'm sorry! I think it'll be on the next

Thank you!

Moon's Hope

IwishChan

Hikari Skysong

Pharaoh Atemu's Angel

Living Arrow

mobileholms

Padfoot13

seers-of-a-lost-paradise

ShebytheDogDemoness

Kuramalovergirl

xoxoanime-matchmakerxoxo

Kyshin

Elizabeth Aiken

Time Keeper

Masami Mistress Of Fire

Yami's Chan

KatrinaKaiba

DarkMagicianGirlDragonKnight

TkMacintosh

HikaruNoJingoku

s+sKawaii

i love athrun

Diamond84

animefreak54

Lavender Raine

suekosa

Another good idea! I luv it! As you probably read I used it . Except I put Joey and Tristan instead of Alas and Yami.

dontmesswithYami

Yeah lots of people wanted Alas and Yami to marry so I guess I will. By the way luv ur name!

michelaski

Yeah I'm not really a good romantic writer. I tried in my story ummm...Too Much Doubt In My Mom's Words...I guess it went 'ok'. I'd really appreciate any ideas though. THANX!

Chetra-card

Great Poem! I luved it! Yeah I think I'm planning on them getting married some time during the story. Our little Yugi helped them grow closer

Nightfall2525

I know I'm so evil to Anzu. Sorry 4 those who really like her.

Sami Ryou's Hikari

Luved the poem! ...hehe...I liked the ending


	24. When The Cradle Falls

Chapter 24

When The Cradle Falls

Yugi smiled as Joey held him close. "Well I guess you had quite an adventure." Tristan said softly and gently rubbed Yugi's back. Yugi nodded as he closed his eyes. Mike chuckled.

"Well I guess the little guy is tuckered out. I'll see you later. Tell Yami to hurry up and get better." Joey smiled and waved to Mike.

"Will do."

"I guess we better let Yugi take a little nap before we do anything else." Joey smiled and nodded.

"I guess so." Joey carried the tired boy to the bunks in the back and laid Yugi down on his bunk. He pulled up the light sheet over the boy, leaving the heavy one at the other end of the bed not wanting Yugi to get hot. He leaned over and kissed the child forehead. "Sleep well Yug." He whispered gently and got up and left. Tristan and Joey cleaned up a little in there office. "I'm not surprised dat he's tired." Joey said stifling a yawn. Tristan smiled and nodded. Tristan and Joey talked for a while on what they were planning on doing next.

"Joseph! Come here for a second." The chief called to Joey.

"Yes sir?" Joey asked as he walked into the room.

"This whole court stuff with the boy of Yami. Has it been settled?" Joey shook his head.

"'fraid not sir." The chief cocked an eye brow.

"Do you want me to talk to the courts?"

"Could you?" The chief smiled and nodded.

"Of course. It's the least I can do for Yami." Joey smiled and thanked him before leaving the room.

"The chief said he'd settle the court date and stuff for Yami." Tristan nodded while cleaning a spot on the carpet smothered in fertilizer from one of their shoes.

"Good."

Yugi slowly opened his eyes. It had been about an hour since he was brought to Joey's bunk. There was a man also resting in the bed next to his. He was reading a magazine and listening to a CD player. The small boy looked around the room realizing he didn't know where he was or where his uncles were. Climbing off the bed he walked over to the man. Tugging on his sleeve the boy waited patiently until the man paid attention to him. The man smiled and pulled off his head phones.

"Well hello there. Finally wake up?" Yugi smiled slightly.

"Yeah. I don't know where I am." The small boy said softly. "Can you help me?" The huge man smiled and nodded.

"Of course. You want to find Joey I presume since you were sleeping in his bed?" Yugi nodded. The man smiled and took the boy's tiny hand and led him through the halls. Standing outside a door he knocked and waited for a replay. Tristan opened the door and Yugi smiled.

"Hi!" Yugi shouted. Tristan smiled.

"Well look who's up. Are you all rested up?" The man chuckled as the boy nodded vigorously.

"Thank you!" Yugi giggled and hugged the man's leg then ran into the room, past Tristan.

"Little ball of energy isn't he?" The man chuckled. Tristan smiled and nodded.

"Yep. I'll see you later Steve."

"Bye." Steve waved and made his way back to the bunks. Clasping his hands together Tristan turned around and smiled at the sight. Yugi was tip toeing over to the sleeping blond. The brown haired man just watched amused. Yugi's little hand wondered up and poked Joey's cheek. When Joey didn't wake Yugi smiled and stepped back a couple of steps. Then charged forward and jumped right on the man's stomach. Tristan bursted out laughing at Joey's expression.

"OMPH!" Joey breathed as all the air rushed out of his lungs. Yugi just continued to sit on the man's stomach and cocked his head to the side as he watched the other man laugh. "Man Yug. You could have just poked me or somin'." Yugi just smiled innocently.

"I did."

"Oh...urm...then-" Joey cut himself off as he tackled the boy to the ground. The child squealed in surprised as they both feel to the floor. The boy's giggles filled the air as Joey tickled the defenseless child below him. "Give up?" Yugi giggled as Joey tickled his tiny exposed feet.

"No-o fai-r!" The boy laughed. "St-stop!" Tristan rescued the boy and dragged him away from Joey. Joey just grinned from ear to ear as he sat on the floor. A soft ringing was heard from a distance. The blonde was the first to the door.

"Ice CREEEAM!" He shouted as he ran back and grabbed Tristan's sleeve and dragged him outside, who was carrying Yugi. The boy relaxed on the strong arms as he watched Joey drag them outside. Tristan sat Yugi on the ground when Joey let go. "Wait! I want dat ice creamy delectable delight!" The brown haired man bursted out laughing as he watched one of his best friends chase the ice cream truck. The ice cream man stopped and pulled over after Joey had caught up. "Yes!" Joey cheered. "Yug! Tris! What do you want!" Joey shouted. After ordering the ice cream they happily ate it under the tree in the front of the station and admired their work of art, the flowers. They laid there until the sun set.

"Tonight is a great night to go star gazing." Tristan murmured as he looked up at the shining stars.

"Hey! Dat's a great idea Tris." Joey shouted as he sat up. "Remember dat old telescope we have in da back of da closet? It's still in its box. I'm sure it's still good. We can have a camp out in the back of da station." Before Tristan had any room for argument Joey raced up and ran inside. Tristan smiled and picked up Yugi and too followed the blond inside.

"We get to go camping?" Yugi asked. He was sitting on Joey's desk swaying his legs and watched as the men got stuff out.

"Yep! I got an old tent. Enough to fit 5 people. We can use dat." Yugi smiled and nodded as he continued to watch them. After the gang got everything set up the headed outside. The boy watched curiously as they put up the tent.

"You're good at that." Yugi said walking over to get a closer look at the navy blue tent.

"Yep! We use to go on camping trips a lot. Joey, your dad, and me." Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Alright! Time to get ta dat star gazing!" Joey shouted as he sat up the telescope.

"Wow." Yugi muttered as he looked through it and saw the stars up close. "I never noticed how bright and pretty they are." The men smiled and nodded. They started to make out constellations and show them to the boy.

"Alright time for bed!" Tristan shouted.

"Aww..." Yugi groaned. "I want to look at the stars more."

"Ya. We want to look at da stars more." Joey complained along with the boy giving his best puppy dog eyes. Fluttering his eye lashes he stuck out his lower lip.

"Joey that's just pathetic." Tristan sighed. "Fine." Joey cheered and pumped his fist in the air. "But you need to go to sleep soon. Tomorrow we'll go see how Yami's doing ok?" They nodded and smiled when Tristan went into the tent. After a half a hour Joey and Yugi both entered the tent and laid down on the sleeping bags.

"Good night Joey." Yugi said softly as he snuggled into the bag.

"Night Yug." They bother drifted off to sleep.

Some one lurked in the bushes and smirked as the lantern in the tent went out.

"Soon." He muttered softly to himself. After waiting another hour he struck leaving nothing disturbed in his wake.

The sun gently rose in the sky. Glazing the sky into a soft yellowish orange.

"Joey." Shuffling was heard. "Joey! Yugi's gone!"

* * *

He-he I'm soo evil!

Sorry about the mix up when I put the last chappie on. Hoped you liked this chappie.

Thank You!

Elizabeth Aiken  
mobileholmes  
Hikari Skysong  
animefreak54  
Yami's Chan  
Kyshin  
Masami Mistress Of Fire  
IwishChan  
TkMacintosh  
seers-of-a-lost-paradise  
Living Arrow  
Kuramalovergirl  
Dark-Angels-Tears  
anonymous  
suekosa  
Hiei Dragon Girl  
MysticMaiden 18  
storywriter10791  
Lavender Raine

spidy007  
They aren't really together yet but everyone likes the way they get along so later on they might get married hint hint Besides I think they're cute together!

michelaski  
Thanx I'll have 2 check it out.

Sami Ryou's Hikari  
Luved the poem it matched the chappie well!

Nightfall2525  
yeah but little kids just do that. Besides Yugi did eat before he left and I assume that includs a drink

DarkRose123  
yes the guards let yugi go.

PhantomAlchemist  
Lol I guess they should move into the hospital Yeah I'd like it if they were one big happy family :D

xoxoanime-matchmakerxoxo  
I mean they take criminals there when they break the law. There are cells in the back but some wait in the front on a seat (that should be with a cop) and wait to be signed in and crap before the go to the holding cells. That's what I saw on TV any way. If I'm wrong blame it on TV!

MENDY

That a good idea if I don't keep starting other stories.

Chetra-card  
Yeah I'm planning them on getting closer. Thank you 4 the ideas! I'll keep them in mind. :D

angelajean  
Luv the ideas: )


	25. He'll Try To Help You Listen Well

\/

I'm sorry y'all.

\/

I know you really like it and all but I don't like this story and to hell with it.

\/

Hmm... I'll just give you a really long explanation on why I'm not writing this any more.

\/

Here it goes along with complaints and all that's wrong with the world 'cause we all love those things don't we?

\/

Just come to say that I won't be writing this story any more.

\/

I know I sure as hell don't.

\/

Ok I'll stop teasing you.

\/

Just read the stupid chappie!

\/

Lol

\/

Did I get you?

\/

Sorry if u thought I was serious.

\/

Chapter 25

He'll Try To Help You Listen Well

Yugi's small body thrashed as his world was plunged into darkness. He remembered going out to get a drink out of the cooler, which was placed right beside the tent, and then the next thing he knows is feel the rough material of a potato bag roughly forced over him. Struggling he tried to scream and fight back. Of course he was no match for the older man he still gave it his all hoping for extra strength to magically appear or his adrenaline to kick in. The huge bag fell all the way to the child's knees and he felt the man tie it tightly before quickly picking him up and running. Whimpering, he felt a hand cover his mouth from outside the bag. The bag smelled of hay and roughly grinded against the child's skin making it red with irritation.

"Shut up kid." He assumed the man holding him hissed. Arching his back against the man he tried once again a feeble attempt at escaping.

"Pl-please let m-me go." The young boy's whimpered, though it was slightly muffled from the hand still pressed tightly against his mouth. No one responded to the child's frightened plea. The child shivered as the cold mid-night air wrapped around them. Carrying the quietly sobbing child to his car he tightened his grip as he entered the old clunky car. Yugi honestly thought he was going to suffocate when he was not able to catch his breath again in the now hot and musty bag. Terror seized his small body as he felt the car start up and was placed into drive. He knew he had to get out because if he didn't there would be no hope at all at ever seeing Yami or anyone else again. He'd miss those who loved him, for once in his young life. He didn't know what they wanted but he knew it couldn't be good. Thrashing in the bag he tried once again but only to be slammed into something hard, guessing it was probably the door.

"Stay quiet or I'll beat you until you're unconscious." A man to his right threatened him, and to prove his point he reached over and smacking the boy's head against the door once more.

Wrapping his arms tightly around himself, from with in the bag, he continued to sob knowing he was fated to this inevitable death, or so the boy thought. He kept muttering about killing him quickly and pleading to let him say good bye to his family. The men around him were unaffected from the child's obvious distress. Now feeling lightheaded mixed with the terror of a thought death creeping up on him he quickly emptied his mind and was driven into submission. Maybe they'd do as he asked if he was good. All he knew is that he was as good as dead.

---

Tristan rushed around the tent looking in all possible places for the boy, but only succeeded in making himself dizzy and gaining an ill lurch as he stumbled around. Slumping his shoulders, defeated, he sighed angrily and woke up his still sleeping friend. Once frantically waking his friend Tristan quickly drove to the police station to make a report and get some one out looking. Joey stayed behind hoping that the boy had just wandered off and would be back.

Once squads were sent out Tristan nervously reached for the telephone and held it contemplating on if he should call. With trembling hands he dialed the hospital and asked fro Yami Moto's room.

"Hello?" A woman answered. Sighing Tristan knew it was Alas who had answered. He was so ashamed that he had allowed this to happen and deeply dreaded this conversation.

"Alas." He paused, waiting for the right words to exit his mouth. Hoping someone would radio that they found him and he could then tell them what happened and that he was fine, but no such luck. "I have bad news." He stumbled over the next words hoping to stall from the truth. "Yugi, he-"

"Yugi? Wait. What happened to Yugi? Is he ok!" Her voice increasingly got louder and panicky. Wish he could answer the last question Tristan sighed before explaining what had happened.

"How am I going to tell Yami?"

---

Once the car had stopped the man that had grabbed the boy from the tent hefted him over his shoulder. The child hadn't made a sound in a while, but the men seemed please that they didn't have to put up with an annoying little boy.

"Hey what you got?" A gruff voice asked inquiring the bag with two little legs sticking out the end. "What a second. Is that a kid?"

"What does it look like Keith you moron." The man said placing the boy on his feet. The boy staggered and collapsed to the floor.

"Are you all morons? We don't do kidnappings. It's too messy."

"You know work is hard to come by. We take what we get." Yugi felt some one untie the tight rope around his ankles.

"Did you think about leaving air holes? And these ropes are too tight. Don't people usually need the kid alive for anything to work?"

"No. We're not holding him for ransom. We were just ordered to grab the kid, roughly or not, didn't matter. Then deliver him to his said parents."

"Humph." He gently pulled the bag from the child small body and gasped slightly. "And where exactly did you find him?"

"The police station. Followed them there." When the boy looked up his eyes focused on the man before him. Reorganization passed through his eyes but the child wisely stayed quiet from the look in the man's eyes.

"You both are complete idiots. You took him from a police station! Holy fuck we'll be screwed!" Yugi flinched from the man's risen voice.

"That was the order." One said snidely. Keith bent down and touched the child's face. He was sweaty and hot, it also looked like it was hard for the boy to catch his breath.

"Get out of here. I'll take to a room." The three men snorted and went to tell their boss the kid was here. "Yugi?" The child flinched again and looked up into Bandit Keith's eyes.

"Don't h-hurt me." He whimpered closing his eyes.

"Shh…I won't hurt you. Just calm down." He muttered softly when tears slid down the boy's face. The dirty haired blond inspected the child for injuries. "It's alright I'm just looking to see if you're hurt." Noticing the blood trickling on the young boy's neck he cursed slightly. Cringing away from the older man's touch Yugi tried to get free. "No. No. Shh…calm down. I'm not mad at you."

"I'm scared." The child said softly.

"It's alright. I won't let them hurt you alright?" The child hesitantly nodded getting a small smile from Keith. "Just do everything I say and everything will be ok."

"Promise?" Yugi said in a small voice.

"I do." Smiling slightly the boy nodded as a new set of tears trickled down his cheeks. The man gently wiped them away and pulled the boy close. Lifting the 5 year old up he held him firmly against his chest. "Try to relax. Don't get to stressed out. Your breathing doesn't seem to be very good right now. Probably from being half suffocated." He absentmindedly muttered the last part to himself. Resting his head against the older man's chest he tried to calm himself down knowing he could trust this man. Keith gently rubbed calming circles on the boy's back trying to help the boy relax. Yugi mildly watched were they were going as he grew tired. Once reaching a room Keith stopped and quietly opened the door. Walking inside he gently laid the boy on a near by bed and tucked him in.

'Those God dammed idiots. Arg. This is why we don't kidnap. It's always too messy when there are children involved. Especially with the child will get hurt. Cops thrive on finding those who kidnap children, they never stop and now this boy. The son of a cop. They won't stop until they find him. I just can't let my little neighbor get hurt either. I've heard Yami talk about him. How he was abused by his parents.' Keith thought deeper about plans on getting out of here. He watched the small boy's chest rise and fall at a rhythmic pace. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

Sorry it's so short. I just wanted you all to know I'm still going to try on this story. I really am not please with this story. Seems to unreal. Yup. But I guess since so many like it I won't quite it. Hard to get any ideas for it. Sorry if it's going to painstakingly slow. Still planning on the ending 'cause I can't just leave you hanging can I? I not mean. So as long as I have people who want to know what happens I'll try to keep writing and coming up with more ideas. So thanx to those who reviewed even though I'm being a lazy azz and not working hard enough on it. Sorry.

Thank You!

ladygodess

SpufFan

Goddess of Elements

Yamiace1321

Mariksweetlover

afuzzybunny

Yume Li

Kaimei Tenshi

i love athrun

Hiei Dragon Girl

donthaveaname

michelaski

Chetra-card

DarkMagicianGirlMana

My PenName is . . .

fanfic-demon

TKMacintosh

Kyshin

seers-of-a-lost-paradise

Padfoot13

Masami Mistress Of Fire

Living Arrow

IwishChan

kuramalovergirl

suekosa

Elizabeth Aiken

Moon'sHope

mobileholmes

spidy007

Hikari Skysong

Moonjava

blue-soljah

GOMEN! I didn't mean to forget! I'm sorry! I'm glad I didn't lose one of my best readers

Random Reviewer

lol. hm. that is strange. see why i don't like this story. not very well planned out. : p

Kiku Okassu

I won't promise you anything but I'll try to look at your stories. I wrote it down cause i'm prone to forget. That's why I write my homework on my hand at skool


	26. Too Weak To Move

Der Vater hält das Kind jetzt fest / The father is now holding onto the child  
Hat es sehr an sich gepresst / and has pressed it tightly against himself  
Bemerkt nicht dessen Atemnot / He doesn't notice its difficulty in breathing  
Doch die Angst kennt kein Erbarmen / But fear knows no mercy  
So der Vater mit den Armen /So with his arms the father  
Drückt die Seele aus dem Kind /squeezes the soul from the child  
Diese setzt sich auf den Wind und singt/ Which takes its place upon the wind and sings:

Komm her, bleib hier / Come here, stay here  
Wir sind gut zu dir / We'll be good to you  
Komm her, bleib hier / Come here, stay here  
Wir sind Brüder dir / We are your brothers

--- Dalai Lama - Rammstein ---

* * *

Chapter 26 

Too Weak To Move

Shuffling was heard in the other room. Keith's head shot up. Walking over to the door he opened it slightly and looked out. Glaring at the stumbling man walking to a room he silently closed the door, to not draw any unwanted attention from the drunk outside the room.

Sighing softly he walked back over to the bed where he little neighbor laid. The dirty blond remembered the first day he saw the boy, well parts of it any way. After all he had been drunk. Not a day he wanted to remember anyway. He thought about the day he had rescued the child from a speeding car, and how great it felt for once doing the right thing. Though he kept thinking nothing would ever make up for the way he treated the boy the first time. Then the man's mind drifted to the gun scene. He was really terrified when he had heard that gun shot come from Yami's house. Though he'd never admit it to any one, but when he saw the child sitting on the front sidewalk, bleeding, his heart seized. Thinking the boy had been shot by a drive by he raced over. Then anger swelled inside when he noticed that the boy had shot himself. No he was not angry at the child, but his guardians. How could they let that happen?

Placing his face in his hands he roughly rubbed his eyes. Trying to stay awake, since he got no sleep last night from another job.

"Mister?" Bandit Keith looked up when he heard a soft voice. Yugi was sitting up in his bed awake. "Are you ok?" Keith smiled slightly and nodded.

"It's alright don't worry about me."

"But...I do." The boy said hesitantly. "Aren't you my friend?" The child looked away from the man afraid he said something wrong and the man would leave him alone in this scary place.

'Children are so confusing. Why would he want to be my friend?' Keith stood up and watched as the boy's eyes shot up suddenly. The boy tensed and tears pooled threatening to spill.

"Don't leave. Please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Don't leave me here alone. Pl-" Keith was shocked that the boy thought he was going to just get up and walk away like nothing had happened. Walking over to the bed he sat on the edge and hushed the child before he could speak another word. A small sob escaped from the little boy's throat.

"Hush now. I'm not leaving. It's alright. Come here." Yugi shot into the man's arms. Two strong arms circled around the boy's back. Then the blond pulled the boy in his lap. "Of course I'm your friend. Who would want to be friends with you, hmm?" The boy's eyes widened and tears slipped down his cheeks. A huge grin split across the 5 year olds face as he pressed his tear stained face in the man's shirt. Lifting the boy against him he slowly stood to not startle the boy. A knock was heard.

"Keith! We're ready to send the boy once his parents are here." A voice warned.

"My parents?" The man nodded down at the child. Tears trickled down the boy's cheeks at the mere thought of returning to his other parents. "Don't let them take me. Please." The boy whimpered miserably. "I'll die! I'll die." He choked out before he broke down into sobs.

"Hush now. I'm not going to let anyone take you. You just hold on. Alright?" He said softly while rubbing soothing circles on the boy's back. "Better?" The 5 year old nodded wiping his nose, before hiding his face. "Now lets see what we can do to get out of here, hmm?" Shifting the boy in his arms he reached down and grabbed his heavy leather jacket and placed it over the boy's shoulders. Keith understood that the boy was probably frightened to death so he hid the child's face in his jacket and said, "Listen to me. I want you to go away. Some where in your head, alright?" Without waiting for an answer he continued, "Don't think about what's going on right now. Imagine you are far away from this place."

"How?"

"Imagine child. Pretend you are with Yami or in your own bed at home. Somewhere. Anywhere but here. Close you eyes." Yugi looked up at the man from under his jacket and then slowly closed his eyes. "Good. Now think about where you want to be. Think hard. Got it?" At the boy's hesitant nod he continued, "You're doing great. Do you see it? Imagine everything. Smells, what you would be hearing, everything." He felt the boy's breathing even out and his tense muscles relax. "That's it. Listen to my voice. Keep this in your head. Remember." He rubbed the boy's back. "Don't come out of this place until I say. Everything will be ok. Just stay hidden, no one will hurt there. I'll protect you here." (hey that rhymes doesn't it... I broke the mood didn't I? sorry)

Standing Keith smiled as the boy drifted unaware of what was going on around him. Holding the small bundle close he walked over to the window. Opening the old window he looked down below. With one arm he held his neighbor and with the other he grabbed on to a near by water drain. Getting up on the ledge he jumped and half slid half fell to the ground below. Looking up at the window he made sure that no one was looking down that had seen him jump. Straightening himself he started to walk away.

"Hey Keith!" Keith broke into a run. "Get back! The kids gone! Where is he!" Growling the man pushed harder as he ran into a near by small wooded area. Knowing the ground pretty well he'd make sure not to go too deep in, unless it was unavoidable.

"Mi-Mister?"

"Shh...child." The man huffed.

"What's going on?" The boy looked up at his friend worried. Hearing the boy's fear the man held the boy tighter.

"It's alright. Remember what I said?" He gasped for breath to speak before continuing, "Close your eyes, child. I got you."

"O-ok. I trust you." Then the boy fell silent and relaxed once again. Smiling inwardly he pressed on. Hearing the gang follow behind him he started to look for a place to hide. Eyes quickly scanned the grounds looking for the nearby cave. Racing along an edge of a near by river bed he came in eye sight of the cave.

He didn't notice the root sticking up above the ground. The root hooked his foot and he was heaved toward the ledge. Bracing himself and the child against him he prepared for a crash landing. The boy didn't even make a sound as they fell toward the ground. Keith was the first to hit the side of the ledge and he saw white. His vision going black the next thing he remembered was being face first in soggy mud and grass. Groaning he lifted his head and shook it clear. Hearing voice above him he suddenly remembered what had happened. Scanning the area he saw Yugi only laying a few feet away from him. Reaching over he crawled silently over to him.

The child groaned as his small body protested. Then a hand clasped over his mouth making him panic. They had him. He tried to scream but the hand pressed tighter and he was pressed up against another's body. He gripped at the hand and tried to tear it away from his mouth.

"Hush child. It's only me." A voice whispered. The boy imminently calmed down. Then he too heard the voices and his body went ridged against the older man. Looking ahead he saw a small river not too far away. He then remembered what his friend had taught him. Looking deep into the sparkling river he imagined himself far away for everything. Slowly his body relaxed as he lost himself in the slow currents of the blue river. He listened to the calming splashes and completely forgot the angered voices above him.

Suddenly he was gently turned as this strange man kneeled in front of him.

"Yugi. Can you hear me child?" The 5 year old's eyes held no recognization. "Listen to my voice, child. Come back. You're safe now. I'm here. Close you eyes." The boy complied. "Now follow my voice out. That's it. Come back to me. Come back to your friend. Good. Do you see me?" At the slight nod he smiled. "Open your eyes, child." Opening his amethyst eyes his eyes focused on the man before him.

"Hi." The boy said softly.

"Hey there young one. Are you alright? That was quite a fall." He asked looking over the boy. At the boy's shrug he became worried. "Come here." He pulled the boy into a hug when the child leaned into him. "You did great. I'm really proud of you." He felt the boy smile against his chest. "Lets wash off, hmm?"

'Geeze it almost feels like this is my own child.' The thought brought a smile to his face. He carried the boy over to the small river and they both quickly clean off the little mudded that was splatter over their faces and hands. 'Well I won't let him end up like my own child.' A pang of pain entered the man's heart. He knew it wasn't a good idea joining this gang and he went and done it any way. Then as revenge for one of his victims his only daughter was killed, no shot down. On her way home from school. He watched as the boy lifted his arms wanting to be held. He had so many memories of his own child doing this and him refusing. He regretted it now.

Smiling he reached down and lifted the boy up. Before turning to leave he grabbed his jacket and once again placed it around the child's small shoulders. Then they continued to tread in the opposite direction of the gang's hid out, knowing well that they haven't given up yet.

---

Yami was resting in his bed. He could just feel something was wrong. Yugi hadn't returned and Alas was pacing the hall outside his room.

"Alas?" The tri haired man asked. Alas slowly entered the room with a sad smile. "What's wrong?" Replaying the earlier conversation between her and Tristan in her head made the room spin. What if they never found him? Or if they did...hurt or worse... No she couldn't think that.

"Yami-" Pausing she gathered he thoughts. Sitting on the edge of his bed she smiled softly. "Now please hear me through. I don't what you getting any crazy ideas." The young man just nodded, and gently encouraged her to continue. "Yugi...he was kidnapped earlier today. We had lots of people out searching. And you don't need to worry-"

"Wait. What! How! Weren't they in the station? How could that happen!" Alas put up her hand.

"They were outside. Sleeping in a tent and he was taken. They aren't sure how exactly it happened." He whispered the last part. "They didn't hear or feel anything." Yami struggled to sit upright. Throwing his legs over the ledge of the bed his body hissed in protest. "Yami! Stop! No stay in bed! You'll be no good like this!"

"I have to do something! Anything! Ra I should have never let him go. Help me up!" Yami ordered trying to stand.

"No Yami. You just got back from your work out. You are too tired. Stay. Please Yami. For Yugi. He needs you to be healthy and to get better. He'll be ok. I just know it Yami." Alas pushed Yami back down to the bed. The young man weakly struggled against her.

"No I have to help. I can't just sit here. I just can't Alas-" He broke off into a sob. Alas sighed sadly and held her friend.

"Shh...it's alright. Everything will be ok." She said soothingly...'I hope.'

* * *

Have a happy christmas everyone. Wanted to give all my loved readers a christmas present! Hope you enjoyed & makes up for that little prank! I'll see If i can survive it. hehe... I don't really like little get togethers. Ya know. I think my family is better apart since I believe they hate each other. Well...at least my father's side is far enough away that we barely see them but that means I'll be going on a little trip there...sigh. Sux. I'm really a tomboy if u haven't noticed. I usually get one present there and guess what it was? Any one? A pair of Powerpuff Girl toe socks! Oh my God! I was like...urm...thanx...NOT lol. Actually I was keeping myself from laughing. Guess what went to Good Will that day? Any one? lol. Well anyways hoped u liked the chappie. HAPPY CHRISTMAS! 

THANX!

Uchika na Kage

jennifer

ladygodess

Moon'sHope

Keeper of the Times

Masami Mistress Of Fire

blood-fire-dragon

suekosa

HikaruNoJingoku

Kaimei Tenshi

Hikari Skysong

Yami-Yugi3

blue-soljah

IwishChan

mobileholmes

spidy007

butterflybg

Thanx for the ideas! They are great. Ya I think that would be a good idea for a seq. Hmm... Lets see if I can get those gears spinning again huh? lol. Thanx again.

Dragonheart7

That was a great little poem. Laughs It brought a smile to my face. Thanx.


	27. Til The Shadows Begin To Crawl

Ein kleiner Mensch stirbt nur zum Schein / A small human only pretends to die  
wollte ganz alleine sein / it wanted to be completely alone  
das kleine Herz stand still für Stunden / the small heart stood still for hours  
so hat man es für tot befunden / so they decided it was dead  
und aus der Erde singt das Kind / and the child sings from the ground...

_Hoppe hoppe Reiter / Hop Hop rider_  
und kein Engel steigt herab / and no angel climbs down  
_mein Herz schlägt nicht mehr weiter / my heart does not beat anymore_  
nur der Regen weint am Grab / only the rain cries on the grave  
_hoppe hoppe Reiter / Hop Hop rider)_  
eine Melodie im Wind / a melody in the wind  
_mein Herz schlägt nicht mehr weiter / my heart does not beat anymore_  
und aus der Erde singt das Kind / and the child sings from the ground

--- Spieluhr (Musicbox) -Rammstein ---

Chapter 27

'Til The Shadows Begin To Crawl

Keith slowly trudged through the muck they were now faced with. Yugi had been walking next to him but after the boy had a difficult time lifting his feet and almost got stuck he was now ridding on the man's back. The child's breathing against his back was calming to the older man. Currently Yugi was asleep; the slow movement of their travel and the soft, deep, thumping of the man's heart beat below him was the perfect lullaby sending him into a dreamless rest.

The man's senses perked up when he heard something else was moving in the muck with him. A ways behind him but too close for comfort. Quickly as he could he rushed to find a place to hide. Sitting in mud was not on his lists to do today but he did it none the less. He shifted the boy into his lap and gently woken the child.

"Wa." Yugi whispered softly.

"Hush little one." The boy imminently cooperated and listened to what could have them in hiding again.

A motor was heard in the distance as well as the barks of a few dogs. The boy's body stiffened and he whimpered slightly.

"No doggies Mister, no." Quietly hushing the boy he shifted the child to his chest. The little one now had his arms tightly, but comfortably, wrapped around the man's neck. Rocking slightly he offered what little comfort he could, remembering someone mentioning about he fear of the animal.

"Try to go away in your head little one." He whispered very softly. Unfortunately the child was just too tense and couldn't concentrate on anything other than the barking in the distance.

His breath hitched when the group finally reached where they were. Thankfully his tracks were not showing, as the watery mush had collapsed on his foot prints so they were not visible. He watched at the dogs had much difficulty finding anything in the mud, let alone walk in it. The boy went ridged against him but made no sound. He could feel the boy's breathing quicken. Rubbing the boy's back with one hand and used the other to hold him closer. Then he slowly stood.

Closer.

The man knew they were going to get caught. His breath caught in his throat as they were mere feet away. Pressing himself further into the soggy vegetation his back was against he quietly turned a little more out of their sight, moving as slow as possible to not draw any unwanted attention.

Closer.

Keith just wanted to dive into the swampish surroundings and hide that way. At least they had mud on them, because he knew that helped with both camouflage and their scent.

Closer.

A car came up. It had a huge spot light on it and was constantly scourging the surrounding area. He could feel the boy against him shudder. It was getting cold out and their wet clothes weren't helping. Keith himself had to suppress the urge to shiver along with the boy in his arms.

Inch by inch they got closer. Every breath the man took he though to be his last. A good supply of the men had a weapon of a sort and he knew he was now considered a traitor. Traitors were not given a chance to explain, they were just slaughtered unmercifully. That alone almost sent the chills down his spine.

Painfully slow they made there way past them. Blinking his eyes a couple of time, unable to believe they didn't find them, he slowly inched his head out of hiding and looked. Indeed they had passed. Looking back he looked for any slow trailers but saw none. Quietly he got out and headed back in the direction of the gang's hang out, and back toward the city. He walked in a slight curve instead of a straight line hoping not to get caught by anyone who could be going to or from the hang out. Once they were on harder ground Keith sat down the boy.

"I'm very proud of you Yugi. You handled that really well." He said softly, kneeling down in front of the boy. The boy smiled at his friend and gave a small hug, which was returned. Taking the boy's hand they both headed towards the city.

"Mister?"

"Please call me Keith." The man said softly.

"Keith?" The boy whispered.

"Yes Yugi."

"Uh...when we get back home...well...I was just wondering..." The 5 year old stumbled over his words. Keith stopped and lifted the boy into his arms.

"It's alright little one." He said gently rubbing the boy's back. "Are you wondering if you'll ever see me again?" The child's eyes widened as if the man had just read his mind. Smiling he wrapped the jacket tightly around the boy when he nodded. "Of course you'll see me again. I'm your friend, am I not?" The boy in his arms smiled and hugged the man holding him, his protector. Smiling to himself, Keith hummed a soft tune hoping to get the boy to fall asleep. Allowing the boy to forget it was getting colder and they were in the middle of a damp smelly swamp.

* * *

I'm sorry that was very short. I'm really running out of ideas. Anyone? We'll i've been cleaning all day and i'm going to retire early. 'Night.

I just added a new Xanga site. 

I will put updates up on it, this one should be up their now. I will keep u posted through the site. Please look at my bio for the site. Feel free to add comments or ideas there. If possible refrain from e-mailing me cause mine is messed up. thanx.

THANK YOU!

jeannie

butterflybg

Moon'sHope

ladygodess

erosgirl

spidy007

blood-fire-dragon

Hiei Dragon Girl

Padfoot13

HikaruNoJingoku

Yami-Yugi3

SpufFan

IwishSan

blue-soljah

mobileholmes

cheeky-eyes

Yes I will do a trial. I know it's taking a while...but let me tell u a secret...IT'S COMING UP NEXT! YA!...oopsy.


	28. When I Grow Up I'll Be Stable

Chapter 28

When I Grow Up I'll Be Stable

In the distance he could see the sun rise. Warm oranges and yellows lit their pathway as they crept through the dense forest. Keith knew they were getting close to the city and let out a sigh of relief as they made it to the edge. The 5 year old was walking next to his protector, hand secured in the elders. They were dirty, tired, and cold but they continued to head toward the lit city in the distance. A smile was plastered on both of their faces as they made their way through the last of the forest and now had to cross an open field.

"Were almost there, aren't we?" The boy asked relieved.

"Yes. Yes we are." Giggling slightly the boy smiled up at his friend.

"We made it." The boy whispered softly, eyes gleaming with tears. Kneeling down next to the child he wiped away his tiny tears.

"Yes child. You're safe now." Placing his large hand on top of the boy's head he ruffled his hair slightly. "Everything's going to be ok." Hand in hand they raced across the field with renewed energy.

---

"Yami I told you to stay laying down!" Alas yelled as she saw Yami was standing up and looking at the window across the room. Heavily leaning against the window seal for support.

"I can't stop thinking about him Alas. He means so much to me. I don't think I could have ever loved any child as much as I love him." Softening Alas sighed.

"Yami he'll be alright.-"

"How can you know that? How can you be so sure? He could be hurt or o-or worse. I can't stop thinking about what already happened and what could be happening to him this instant. While I sleep and eat is he being starved and beaten! Arg!" Yami yelled in pain as he collapsed to the hard floor below. Gasping Alas ran over. Helping her companion up she dragged him back over to his bed.

"Yami I can't tell that any of that isn't happening. I don't know but you can't do this to your self. I've become attached to him too Yami. I have this feeling that he's just fine. I can't really explain it but it's almost like a motherly bond and I can feel him. He's safe." Pulling up the covers over the young man she smiled. "It's ok. Just sleep."

---

Keith and Yugi were both out of breath as they continued to run. Finally they both stepped foot on to the tar covered streets. Keith chuckled and he reached down and picked up the small child.

"It's all over child. We made it." The child giggled and hugged the man close.

"Thank you. Thank you Keith." Yugi muttered into the man's muddy shirt. Setting the boy down they walked down the street to find the closes store to call the cops. "Everyone is staring at us." Yugi said tugging on the man's shirt.

"That's probably because they are not use to seeing swamp creatures run out of that field." Smiling he heard the boy giggle. Waving at the next person the boy saw he giggled again as the passerby looked startled. "Come on little one. Lets go in here."

"Can I help y-" The cashier stopped in mid sentence. "My lord what happened to you two?"

"I need you to call the cops. I'm going to take him to get cleaned up." Nodding the lady quickly grabbed the phone. Leading the boy to the men's restroom he lifted him up and sat him on the counter. Grabbing a towel he moistened it and wiped off the boy's face. "Well there is a little boy under all this." Smiling Yugi reached up and copied the elder's actions and wiped his cheek with his tiny muddy hand. Chuckling softly the man continued to clean the boy and himself off. A soft knock came from the door.

"Excuse me but Here are extra clothes if you wish to change." The lady stuck her hand in the men's room holding out the clothes. Saying a quick thank you Keith grabbed the clothes and helped the boy get out of his heavy wet clothes. Setting the boy down on his bare feet he too quickly changed.

"There doesn't that feel better?" The boy smiled and nodded. Then he lifted his arms up wanting to be held. Lifting the child he said, "Why don't we go get something to eat, hmm? I'm starved and I bet you are too." Nodding the boy laid his head against on his protector's chest. "We left quite a mess didn't we?" He muttered softly. A soft tired giggle came from the boy as he felt him nod against his chest.

Exiting the room he saw the cops were already there talking to the cashier.

"Sorry about the mess in there." Keith said gruffly. The lady only nodded and said it was alright.

"H-how the boy?" She asked softly. Rubbing the boy's back Keith his lips twitched as he looked down at the boy.

"He'll be ok."

Nodding she asked, "Isn't he the boy that was kidnapped in the town not too far from here?"

"Probably. I didn't think the new would have spread so fast." Keith muttered, but mostly to himself.

"And who are you sir?"

"I helped my little neighbor escape."

"Some how I don't believe that that was the reason you were there." One of the cops asked sternly not wanting to be lied to.

"You are correct." Keith admitted softly. Holding the little bundle in his arms closer he softly said, I'm and ex-gang member of the ones who took him." The officers still looked disbelieving. Sighing to himself Keith thought this didn't look good for him. This type of thing didn't happen often, where a gang member saved a boy from his own 'brothers'.

"We'll just see. Lets head down to the station and figure this out." Nodding the man carried to boy to the door.

"Wait!" He turned to see the lady holding out two bags of fruit, two bagged sandwiches, and two bottles of fruit punch. "Please take this. Don't worry about paying I'll do it. I'm sure you're both hungry."

"Thank you ma'am." Nodding the lady watched as they left.

The officers led them into a flashing car. Holding his neighbor closer, as well as the food, he stepped inside.

"Hey little one are you awake?"

"Cold Keith." The boy muttered as he snuggled deeper into the man's clothes.

"Hey would you mind turning up the heat?" He asked one of the officers that entered with them, while the other continued to ask questions to the lady and bystanders.

"Sure thing." He said and turned them up full blast to help circulate it quicker.

"Ok Yugi it will be warm really quick. Let have something to eat hm?" He held out a bag of fruit and the sandwich. Grabbing them the boy placed them in his lap. Them Keith opened the bottle of juice and handed it to him.

"Thank you." The boy said softly, mouth full of sandwich.

"No problem." He said smiling and starting on his own food. The boy had shifted out of the man lap when he became warm and started to make himself conformable on the seat beside the man.

"When will we get to see Yami and Alas?" Swallowing Keith smiled gently and the boy.

"I'm not sure, but first these nice officers are going to ask us a couple questions." He felt he face heat up with embarrassment as he talked 'nicely' about a cop, which he had an undeniable hate for. Mucking in his business all the time, but now he would really have to worry about that since he was no longer in a gang.

"Ok." The boy said sighing, yet the longing in his eyes lingered.

* * *

Next chappie they were have a beautiful reunion and a surprise for Keith, a good surprise that is. Trial is coming closer, ya! until next time.

Thank You!

Anime WarriorSkye

HikaruNoJingoku

spidy007

blood-fire-dragon

Padfoot13

Keeper of the Times

SpufFan

cheeky-eyes

blue-soljah

mobileholmes

ladygodess


	29. Dreams To Come True

Coffee. Check. Candy. Check. Ok. I'm ready to start

Chapter 29

Dreams To Come True

Lifting his tiny hand up to block the sun's bright morning blare the boy moved closer to Keith. Smiling the dirty blond man wrapped his arm around the boy. The child smiled up at the man and reached over for his juice. Clasping both hands around the bottle he tilted his head back and drank thirstily, as he had just finished his sandwich. A little just trickled down the sides of his mouth and stained the lightness of the boy's shirt. Chuckling softly, as to not let the cop aware of his affection towards the boy, he reached over and wiped away the stray liquid with his sleeve once the boy was done drinking leaving a light pink stain.

"Keith?" The cop turned his head toward them slightly to listen in on the conversation.

"Yes, Yugi." The blond man replied back.

"After we go home, um, will you be ok?"

Turning to the child he asked startled, "Why would you ask that?" Yugi looked up and into the man's eyes.

"The mean men that took me. Won't they come, well, after you?" Keith sighed. He hadn't thought of that. Of course they would be after him. Why wouldn't they? Rubbing his chin thoughtfully he thought sadly about the promise he had made the boy.

Answering the child unspoken question.

_Are you wondering if you'll ever see me again?_

_A nod of the head._

_Of course you'll see me again. I'm your friend, am I not?_

Now that he thought about it he might not be able to stay around. Not if he wanted to live semi safely. With no harassments, threats, or thoughts of being suddenly killing or even poisoned. Keith didn't want to leave the boy but once they go back 'home' Yami might not be able to let him see the boy anymore any way. That was the sad truth.

"Hey. Mister? Keith? Mister?" A slightly tug on his pink stained sleeve.

"Huh?" He asked coming to.

"You ok?" He looked down at the boy, who was now twisting his hands nervously.

"Yeah. I'm fine. What was your question?"

"Um, I asked if you'd be ok? But it's ok if you don't want to answer." Smiling softly at the child he lifted him up and held him close.

"I'll be just fine. Don't worry." Gently he rubbed the boy's back as reassurance. Yugi pulled back and looked the man in the eyes.

"I think you're lying." The boy said softly and looked away from the man's eyes.

"And why do you think that, little one. I'd never lie to you." Sighing softly the boy rested his little head against the man's shoulder.

"Your eyes say different." The man was too shocked to respond.

---

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Alright! Alright!" A shaggy blond cop got up and walked over to the black phone. "Hello?" Tristan looked up from his work. It was obvious that neither man had had an ounce of sleep by the look of their messy shirts and the bags under their eyes. "Wait. What! Dat's great news! Yes. Yes. Ok We'll be right der." Hanging up the phone he turned toward his curious friend. "Guess what?"

"They, no. They found Yugi!" That was the only guess to make by the way he friend was too happy.

"Dat's right! Come on we got ta go ta the station in Green Valley. Day have him and he's safe." Grabbing his jacket he made for the door.

"Wait Joey! We have to call Yami."

"Oh yeah." His friend muttered sheepishly.

---

Yami groaned and turned away from the sun's blaze streaming in from the window.

"Yami. How are you feeling?"

"I have a splitting head ach." The office hissed pain. Alas smiled and nodded even though Yami had his eyes closed.

"I'll call the doctor. Just rest." Just then Alas's cell phone rang. "Hm. I wonder who it is." Walking over to her jacket she felt her pockets for the phone. Looking at the caller ID she noted that it was from the office. "Hello?" Yami heard frantic muttering and became worried.

"Alas who is it?" She didn't answer. The phone slipped from her hand and landed with a hard thud on the tile flooring. Yami's heart clenched and twisted painfully. "Alas? What's wrong? Is it Yugi?" Collapsing to her knees Yami heard the soft crashing as tears fell off her face. "Alas?" His throat tightened. (I made Yami suffer enough...hehe...XD)

"Thank the gods."

"Alas?" She turned her tear stained face towards him.

"He's ok." Yami's heart skipped a beat.

"You mean...?" He sighed with relief, headache long forgotten.

---

"Remember what I said Yugi. Just tell the truth." The man said to the scared child in his arms.

"But Keith I don't want to go. Can't you come too? I'm afraid." Sighing softly he smiled at the boy. He was about to answer when the boy's soft pleading voice interrupted him. "Please. I'll be a good good good boy. Don't leave me alone." The child's eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall.

"Shhh...no Yugi. Don't cry. It's alright. These nice officers," paused almost biting his tongue, "won't hurt you. I swear." He said putting the child down.

"No. No, no, no! Don't abandon me!" The man froze as did the cops. "I'd die remember. I'd die."

"No Yugi I'd never abandon you. Never." He said gently lifting the child once again in his arm and looking helplessly at the officers. The boy in his arms just quietly sobbed. Keith gently rocked the boy back and forth, soothing him. "Just let it out child."

"I'd die." The child muttered miserably.

"Lets do it together then." He looked at the cops for any objections…

There were none.

---

Joey and Tristan sighed when the station came into view.

"Do you think they really have him?" Tristan asked suddenly.

"'Course. I don't have a doubt." The brown haired man smiled and nodded. Parking the car they quickly ran up to Green Valley's station. Inside they quickly said the name of the boy who was found and they led them to a room where they were talking to Yugi and Keith.

"Keith?" Both men looked at each other.

"Yes he was with the boy and claims he helped him escape."

"Well I guess dat does make some sense." Joey said softly and watched through the two way mirror.

---

Keith sat in the corner and watched as Yugi shifted uncomfortably. A kind looking lady walked into the room and sat with them. The room was covered in painting of child cartoon characters and the floors littered with toys.

"Good morning Yugi," Then she looked up at the man, "Mister Keith." Keith nodded and the boy remained silent and kept his gaze on his, once again, twisting hands. "Well Yugi you had quite a couple days haven't you? Would you like to pick a toy to play with?" When the boy didn't move of even look up she smiled and reached over for a toy and placed it on the table. "Look at this one. Isn't it interesting? Would you like to show me what it does? I'd like to know." The boy kept his gaze away from the table.

Then Keith noticed something. The boy's eyes were glazed over. That only ment one thing. Standing up he walked over.

"Mister Keith I want you to remain sitting." The woman said sharply. "We can't have you influence his answer…-"

"He won't be giving you and answer. Allow me to show you why." He stepped forward. The woman stood to call the others in but paused. "Yugi? Child calm down. Take a couple calming breaths."

"Stop this instant." Keith raised his hand to halt her next words.

"Close your eyes Yugi. That's it. Listen to my voice. There you go. Follow my voice out. Are you ready? Don't be scared. Can you see me?" Yugi nodded and a smile appeared on his face. "Open your eyes little one." Yugi opened his eyes and looked at the man next to him.

"Hi."

"Hey there." Keith smiled. Yugi's eyes widened as he looked around the room.

"Where are we?"

The man and child were unaware of the people's widening eyes on the other side of the mirror. Joey and Tristan smiled at each other.

* * *

Hope this chappie was good. Tried to make it worth reading. ; Now on to my homework. Meeting next I swear, and the surprise.

**Hey ya'll! If u can look at the stories to come on my bio. I'll take a vote on what will be the first one. I think there are 34…I can't remember. So look there and see which one sound interesting enough. Thanx!**

Thank You!

Kiku Okassu

yamiyugi's girlfriend

Diamond84

Go-ruden Kiba

Kyshin

michelaski

Moon'sHope

HikaruNoJingoku

Adhina

SpufFan

Angel35

blood-fire-dragon

Snowy Egypt

tessylove

cheeky-eyes

dragonlady222

Keeper of the Times

Padfoot13

spidy007

blue-soljah

ladygodess

mobileholmes

Kuramalovergirl

Anime WarriorSkye

IwishSan


End file.
